


It's All Fun and Games Until Time Travel is Involved

by TheRebelHunter, TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart constantly digs himself into holes, Character Death, Damian Wayne is Catlad, Damian Wayne is Catman, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Harley is Queen, Hispanic Jason Todd, I will die for that headcannon dammit, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTA shinanigans, Resurrected Jason Todd, Resurrection, Tags Are Hard, Talia is a manipulative bitch, The Wayne Twins have Powers, Time Travel, at least Oliver admits he was a shitty parent, batfamily, batman punches superman, cursing, injuries, no one can keep track of all the members of the batfam anymore, school is lame, the batfamily puts the 'fun' in dysfuntional, we're not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: When Bart wound up in the past, he never expected to see his friends or family again, but when they somehow receive a message from his girlfriend, things are all downhill from there.





	1. Ad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advanced for the feels trip you're about to experience

It was a normal day for Bart, or at least as normal as it got after he was thrown into the past. Suddenly, though, an announcement rang out in the Hall of Justice.

“ **_Incoming Message From The Batcave_ **!”

Bart frowned and quickly sped off to their main room.

Once there he froze when he saw who was on screen. The woman on screen looked no older than maybe 20 though Bart knew she was 18, with short black hair pulled back with a hair tie that had two green beads on it. Her green eyes had such a heartbreaking sadness in them that Bart had to suck in a breath and put one of his hands over his heart.

“I don’t know if this worked, but um… Here goes nothing? I’m Cassandra Todd-Harper, I took on the mantle of Red Hood. I...I just want to see if Bart can at least get this, if he can hear me um… I’m… I miss you, you idiot!” The sudden yell from her made everyone that had gathered jump.

“Anyway, if he doesn’t um… Hi? I guess? I’m not good at these things but in the future pretty much every hero has disappeared. A lot of us kinda took up the mantles for them... It’s been a mess. Bart probably didn’t tell you because he’s an idiot, but I guess he’s my idiot.” The chuckle that came after made Bart smile gently. “I took on the Mantle of Red Hood and my older step-sister took on the mantle of Arsenal. I’m getting this message out in hopes of finding our Flash, Bart Allen, and maybe possibly everyone who disappeared as we-”

“Cassie?”

“That was Quinn, I have to end this. No one exactly knows I’m doing this. I know it’s probably hopeless but...I’ve lost too many people. I can’t lose him, you, as well.”

With that the video cut off.

Bart didn’t hear anyone around him as he numbly raced off to his room. He didn’t hear them starting to try and figure out how to send a message back or even call them directly, he didn't hear the current Flash asking if he was okay. He just did what he did best, he ran. Once in his room, he took out his iPod and put in his earbuds, closing his eyes and relaxing on the bed. He just couldn't deal with this right now…

-

“What… Was that?” Tim, the current Robin, asked hesitantly.

“A message for Bart, clearly.” Bruce frowned. “What I want to know is what she was talking about.” Everyone nodded. Flash and Batgirl were more focused on how to get a message back, but they were still listening. Honestly, all of the were shocked. It never occured to any of them that Bart had a life in the future, and people who would miss him.

“We’ll find a way to contact her,” Barry stated after a few more minutes of silence. They all nodded.

“I wonder what she meant when she said that we all disappeared,” Clark suddenly spoke up. The room went quiet and turned to him.

“... She meant that similar to me, you all kinda just… Vanished, all at once.” Bart was suddenly back in the room. The normally hyper teen looked very forlorn and much more subdued.

He continued after a minute of complete silence. “No one knows what happened. Not really. It’s why I was so excited to see you all when I first came back to the past. It’s… Wow, this is hard…” Bart shook his head and sighed. “Cassie is my girlfriend. She originally brought us all together and convinced us to take up the mantles. No one thought she had it in her, if I’m going to be honest, but she did. She managed to keep us together through thick and thin… The Cassie I just saw… That’s… Sorry. It’s not the one I know, that listens to nerdy parodies of songs and plays video games and forgets which songs on her phone and iPod are covers and which ones aren’t.” He gave a breathless laugh, “Or gets angry at the twins and has the Batglare™ down to a ‘T’ or who knows her way around weapons and isn't afraid to cripple a villain to be able to catch them, or… Well I’m just rambling and I don’t want to give spoilers.”

“Bart...”

“It’s fine, granddad,” Bart waved his hand. “You had no clue… I mean it’s hard to think of me having a life outside of this time for you guys… I just… I never really realized how much I missed everyone until now.”

-

It was a couple of weeks later that Bart held his breath as he watched the screen before him display static. It could take several minutes before they knew if this worked, several more minutes of waiting in silent anticipation. Bart truly hoped that it worked. He desperately wanted to talk to his girlfriend again, to see if she was okay.

“B-Bart? Is that you?”

A young woman with loosely curled black hair that landed just past her shoulders and green eyes blinked as the screen came into focus.

“Hey Quinn.” Bart gave her a grin.

He was about to speak more when a familiar voice, at least to him, screeched out over the black-haired girl. “BARTHOLOMEW ALLEN THE SECOND! HOW _DARE_ YOU MAKE ME WORRY SO MUCH?!”

“ _Ow_!” Bart whimpered as he covered his ears. “Cassie, that hurt…”

“You deserve it, you asshole! I… Dammit, I thought you were dead, or something!” Cassie had bags under her green eyes, tears streaming down her face.

“Don’t cry, Cassie!” Bart exclaimed, eyes wide. “I’m in the past, and no, I don’t know how or why.”

“Jesus… Bart, I was so scared… I thought…”

“I know,” Bart sighed and shook his head.

“I- We can try and find a way to get you back, maybe, probably… Quinn?”

“We can work on it.” Quinn shook her head in amusement, already rapidly typing on the massive keyboard in front of her. “Probably will have to rework the Zeta Tube, but we’ll see.”

“We’ll do what we can to help you on this end.” Flash frowned. “And also help you find our future selves.”

“I’ll contact the others, including Helena. Time is kinda her bloodline’s thing.”

“Technically your bloodline as well, Quinn.”

“No one asked you, Bart.”

The speedster laughed and relaxed, fully at ease now that he could talk to his friends again. He really did miss them all. He was, however, glancing suspiciously at the Zeta Tube as Quinn seemed focused and typing away at the computer.

“Quinn, what are you-” he was cut off with a giant flash of light over took everyone. He made a mental note to kill her later.

 


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel and introducations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Invasion did not happen, at least not in the way it happened in the show, also Bart was accidentally pulled back in time not intentionally went so... Yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

“Quinn, why?” Bart groaned as his eyes slowly adjusted to the familiar dim lighting of his time’s Gotham Batcave.

“It worked didn't it?” The current Nightwing smirked over at them. Bart gave a half-hearted glare as Cassie raced over and hugged him.

“Bart… Oh my god, you’re here. I missed you so much. I...I….”

“I missed you too, and I love you too.” He hugged the taller girl close. “I’m sorry I didn’t…”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Cassie wiped her eyes and gave a watery smile before looking over the stunned group of heros. “Oh… Um… Hi? Quinn, did you mean to bring everyone?”

“No,” Quinn admitted. “But uh… They’re here now?”

The people from the future either face-palmed, pinched the bridges of their noses or gave exasperated sighs.

“Still, we can use this to our advantage…” came a new voice before a girl dropped down from the rafters. She was in a strange suit, at least to the people from the past. It was remicient of Tim’s Robin suit, but had a hood and was a much deeper red.

“Agreed, sister mine!” A boy dropped down from the rafters, wearing the exact style of outfit as his female counterpart.

Bart rolled his eyes at the Wayne twins. Even with their green eyes hidden by their yellow masks, he knew there must be mischief sparkling in them. Like their father, Damian, they also had darker skin, however unlike him they had dark brown hair.

The heroes from the past watched as the two newcomers’ eyes scanned the group, before looking disappointed.

“Tim is still Robin at this point,” Bart explained to them and Tim gaped at him.

“You know my identity?”

“Dude, I’m dating your older brother's daughter. Yes, I know your identities.”

“Honestly, the bat clan is so big I’m surprised anyone can keep us all straight,” the male twin laughed.

“Hah! Straight, good one,” the female twin snickered.

“Our regular jokesters, Evie and Jacob Wayne everyone,” Bart introduced with a roll of his eyes and a smile.

“A pleasure,” they spoke together with a bow.

“Anyway, I’m calling everyone up,” Quinn warned. “Get them upstairs and into some of the guest rooms. We can probably deal with explaining everything to them in the morning.”

“Yeah, okay, okay,” the twins said together and raced up stairs. Bart zipped past them easily and Quinn went to make the calls.

“Follow me, Lian should be back from patrol soon.” Cassie led them out of the Batcave and into Wayne Manor proper. Cassie got them into some guest rooms before she herself went to her own room for the night.

-

The next morning, Cassie yawned as she went down to the dining room. She waved to her cousin Helena as she got a plate and filled it with the food Quinn had made them all. Almost All of the heroes had arrived either late last night or early that morning.

Soon, everyone from the past and the future trickled in.

“Introductions are in order I believe… Well, you know me. I’m Bart Allen, The Flash.”

“Cassie Todd-Harper,” She paused, “Red Hood.”

“Quinn Grayson, Nightwing.”

“Clarice Kent, Superwoman,” a very punk-looking girl with curly light-purple hair in a faux-hawk and undercut style and blue eyes introduced herself. Her right arm was covered in various plants as an arm sleeve tattoo. One of them, an aloysia, was shaped into a heart.

“I’m Spencer Kent,” the curly-blonde-haired girl sitting next to Clarice spoke up. “I’m the current Supergirl.”

“Jacob-”

“-and Evie -”

”- Wayne!” The two brunet twins from yesterday introduced together, their now uncovered green eyes shining mischievously. “We’re the current Robins.”

“Ryan Kent-Drake, the current Batman.” A blond male with dark brown eyes waved, freckles flecking his skin.

“Caleb Kent-Drake, currently a Green Lantern.” A mini-Roy smiled shyly.

“Lyssa Kent-Drake, I’m the current Batwoman. This is my twin, Michaela. She’s the current Batgirl,” a girl with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes introduced herself, along with a girl who looked the exact same as her.

“Nikolas Todd-Harper, the current Red Robin,” a boy with short black hair with a white streak and one blue eye and one brown eye introduced.

“Helena Grayson, I’m also a hero but I just use my first name like my mom, Raven.” A lightly tanned girl with dark purple hair and bright blue eyes waved excitedly. “It’s nice to meet you all!”

“I’m Delaney Stone. I’m the current Black Bat,” a mixed-race girl introduced, brushing black hair behind her ears.

“I’m Rory Gordon-Brown,” a young boy with olive skin, red hair, and amber eyes announced.

Suddenly, someone came bursting into the room, panting, eyes wide. She was carrying a very much knocked out pale boy who had dark green hair. “Fuck guys, I have a prob-oh, hello nice to meet you I’m Lian Harper-Todd, Arsonal/Red Arrow- ANYWAY, I may have accidentally exploded half of some rich dude’s house and he had guard dogs and where’s Uncle Damian when you need him? I think there’s still a chihuahua on my ass.”

A growl was heard and Helena used her abilities to remove the green animal, which quickly came back as an even larger green dog, growling at Lian.

“Dammit, you bitch!” Lian cursed. “Can you not right now?”

The dog barked in response, before shifting rapidly into a teen girl with pale green skin, long green hair and a very angry expression. “You let Kai get hurt!”

“I didn’t make him come with me!” Lian glared as Helena went over. The tanned teen tried to suppress her nerves as she focused her abilities on healing the younger teen.

Rosa scowled and watched Helena heal Kai, arms crossed over her chest.

After several moments, the wounds turned to faint scars and the 15-year-old groaned.

"You're awake!" Helena sighed in relief and smiled at him.

“Kai! You okay? What happened? Why’d you go with her?” Rosa asked rapidly.

“Calm down, sis. Jesus.” Kai rubbed his temples and groaned in pain. “Can’t let you do this on your own, can I?”

“That’s Rosa and Kai Logan,” Lyssa told the group from the past. “Rosa is Beast Girl and Kai is Quake. They’re twins.”

“What kind of rich dude keeps those little fuckers as guard dogs?” Lian ranted as Helena healed her.

“Language,” Roy said without thinking. The people from the past gave him a weird look.

All the kids from the future except Bart froze.

“Fuck. Is that Dad?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck!”

“Lian, there are children here!” Helena sighed.

“I’m sure they’ve heard worse in several different languages. Plus, I’m 34 years old. I can say whatever I damn well please.” 

Roy spit out the milk he was drinking. “34?” he demanded.

“Oh shit… Um… Yeah?”

“... FUCKING HELL NO! MY PRECIOUS 4-YEAR-OLD IS NOT THRITY-FUCKING-FOUR!”

“Jesus, Dad,” all the Todd-Harper kids covered their ears and winced.

“Language, Lian,” Quinn sipped her tea.

“You’re not my dad! Ugly ass fucking-”

“Which father, Miss ‘I have horrible aim but decided to become Arsenal to hang out with the cool kids’?”

There was silence, then the kids from the future, including Bart, lost it as Quinn smirked and continued to sip her tea.

“Yeah? What about you, wanna-be demon spawn?”

Quinn glared, losing her cool for a second as she used a starbolt to blast Lian across the room. 

“Shit!” Cassie raced over to her sister, who was groaning on the ground.

“Welcome to the mad house,” Bart told the shocked and confused and concerned looking people from the past. “We have attempted murder on aisle four, alcoholism on aisle six, and explosions at awkward times on aisle seven, plus whatever the hell is up with Clarice this week on aisle nine.”

“Lian? You okay?”

“‘m fine, kinda deserved that one.” Lian winced as she sat up. “Man, your technical sister packs a fucking punch. Can you do that?”

“Get me pissed and sure.” Cassie gave a relieved laugh. Bart facepalmed. These girls were way too used to being in the same room as people in the know.

“Technical sister?” Dick asked, the first person from the past to talk since Roy’s freakout. “How? You guys are cousins?”

“Biologically, Aunt Starfire is our mom,” they said together like it explained everything.

“I am your aunt and your mother?” Starfire asked with a confused frown.

“Biologically.” They nodded.

“For the love of everything… Cassie, I love you, but really…” Bart sighed and smiled at the heroes of the past. “Starfire is their surrogate mother. For Cassie, obviously two guys can’t have a baby together, and Raven was too afraid of her father to have a child, Helena was a happy accident. Their younger sister was actually planned.”

“Damn straight!” Helena piped up.

Dick looked between his two future children, confused, before looking over at Babs and then to Raven. “I’m confused.”

“Why’d he look at Aunt Babs?” Quinn looked at Bart.

Bart sweatdropped. “Well, um… You see he and Babs are dating.”

Silence followed.

“Wait, Aunt Steph’s wife and Uncle Dick are dating?” Lian asked, shocked “You sure I’m not dead or hallucinating because of a concussion or something?”

“Lian, shut up,” Lyssa spoke up, glaring at her cousin.

“Fuck off Lyssa,” Lian glared playfully. “Not like you have super powers.”

“You don’t either,” Cassie pointed out. She seriously wondered if her sister had a concussion. Probably, what with her being blasted across the room and into a wall.

“I marry Babs?” Stephanie asked, shocked. No wonder Bart acted so awkwardly when he found out Dick and Babs were dating.

“Apparently,” Barbara mused.

“I’m proof of that, along with my brother.” Rory rose his hand awkwardly.

“Wait…” Connor narrowed his eyes and turned to the Drake-Kents. “Your last names sound familiar… But why don’t you guys look alike? Except for the two females.” 

“Well, Drake is Tim’s last name, and Kent is yours so when we were adopted that what we got,” Ryan shrugged.

Tim just stared at him. He was too sleep deprived for this. He needed his coffee yesterday to even begin to deal with this.

“You said in your message that everyone had disappeared?” Bruce spoke up gruffly.

“Oh, yeah, Pretty sure Papi is around. I haven’t… Talked to him much since I became Red Hood. He was super pissed that I decided to become a vigilante,” Cassie admitted. “Like Bart, everyone just kinda disappeared one day, gone without a trace.”

“None at all?” Bruce asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

“None… Papi and Aunt Babs looked for months to no avail,” Lian added. “Obviously there’s evidence they existed, some actually vanished behind locked doors we had to pickpocket open, like apartments and stuff, but it’s like they disappeared with no explanation.”

“Dad disappeared, Papi didn’t take it well,” Nikolas piped up.

“At least you still have one parent,” Helena grumbled and slumped on the table.

Bart winced and reluctantly nodded in agreement to that. The people from the past awkwardly glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say.

“Wherever your parents are, I am sure they are all trying to come home and are all worried about you,” Starfire told them.

“One can hope,” Clarice chuckled darkly, left hand going over and tracing the tattoos on her right arm.

“Ignore my sister,” Spencer sighed and gave Starfire a soft smile.

“Well for now we can stay in the Watchtower-” Clark started before he was cut off.

“Watchtower? What’s that?” Clarice asked her grandfather.

“You don’t know what the Watchtower is?” Clark asked, surprised.

“No,” came the group consensus from the people of the future.

Diana frowned. “None of us took you there?”

“None of us were heroes before you disappeared, well technically two of us were,” Clarice answered for the group, looking at Cassie and Bart. “There would have been no need to even tell us it existed.”

Diana’s frown deepened. “I see. Your tattoos are lovely.”

“Thanks!” Clarice smiled. “I was worried that they would fade or the needle wouldn’t penetrate my skin, being a quarter Kryptonian, but we found a way.” Her hand traced the heart-shaped aloysia.

“Is dad still as paranoid as he is in our time?” Dick asked suddenly.

“Oh definitely,” the Bat Family snorted.

Dick looked to Bruce. “The tracker at the Watchtower might be able to find everyone, don’t you think? Your paranoia may just save the day, old man.”

“Trackers?” The Justice League turned to stare at Bruce with raised brows. Diane and Clark weren't actually surprised.

Dick nodded. “About the time I ran off to Jump City, dad told me to keep a tracker on me just in case I got in trouble so he could find me. I know Tim has one too. It’s a safety precaution we introduced after we lost Jay,” he said, the last sentence muttered quietly.

The kids from the future all glanced at each other before Rory spoke up. “We’ll get into contact with Uncle Jason, tell him the news, then we’ll suit up and head to the Watchtower.”

Tim, Dick and Bruce all looked at Rory. “Did you just say Uncle Jason?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, he’s Lian’s step-father and Nikolas and Cassie’s father,” Quinn said with a shrug.

“But how?!” Dick asked, eyes wide. “He… Jason is gone. We lost him,” he added.

“I can answer that,” Roy sighed reluctantly. “He said something about a Talia Al Ghul? And a Lazarus Pit? He doesn’t talk about it much.”

“Grandma Talia is like that” Evie sighed.

All eyes turned to Roy.

Suddenly, Roy was slammed against the wall by Dick. “Why didn’t you tell me, you bastard?! Jason is my brother! WHY?!” There were tears in Dick’s eyes.

“BECAUSE HE LITERALLY BEGGED ME NOT TO!” Roy shouted, shocking everyone. 

Dick let him down and Roy continued. “Do you know how hard it was to watch everyone grieve? To have to hold him when he woke up from a nightmare that he was still in his coffin and he had to dig himself out? Of what Talia put him through when a delirious Jason who didn’t remember much emerged from the Lazarus Pit? He… He didn't want anyone to know, to know he was Red Hood, to know how fucked up his mind is…” Roy shook his head.

“Thought Red Hood’s fighting style was familiar,” Tim mumbled.

“We wouldn’t have cared, Roy! He’s still my brother! Who do you think he went to when he had nightmares before he died?” Dick aske, swallowing thickly. “He’s my brother. No matter what.”

“Who do you think he went to after he was resurrected, when he could barely remember his own name?” Roy challenged. “I get you’re emotional Dick but  _ Jason  _ asked me not to tell anyone so sorry for respecting his wishes like a good boyfriend.”

“Explains why you didn’t really react to my last name,” Lian hummed.

Dick clenched his jaw and looked at the floor, clenching his hands into fists as he forced himself to calm down. “Could someone please ask my brother, your uncle Jason, to come here?” he asked quietly.

“If he’ll respond,” Quinn muttered and got up, heading down to the Batcave.

Helena winced at the high emotions she felt in the room. This didn’t bode well for any of them. “Sorry, I just… I’m going to go call Aloysia and Riley… I need to step out.” She choked on her words as she raced out of the room, lights flickering.

Raven watched her go and looked to Cassie. “She got all my abilities, didn’t she?”

“All of them, even being able to stop time for a short amount of time, about 10 minutes last time she did it.” Cassie nodded.

Raven nodded and frowned a little. “Excuse me, I’m going to make sure she’s okay,” she murmured.

“Since none of you were heroes before our future selves went missing, does that mean no one’s trained you?” Starfire asked with wide eyes after Raven left.

“Nope, I mean Babs can only do so much...” Cassie admitted reluctantly.

Barbara rose an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Joker paralyses you from the waist down in the future, you become Oracle and man the batcomputer,” Bart explained, feeling the news would be better from someone she’s known for at least a year.

“I’m going to kill him,” Dick growled, protective of his girlfriend.

“Same,” Stephanie growled, protective of her future wife and pretty much every member of her family.

“Get in line,” Barbara huffed with a scowl.

“Why didn’t Jason train you?” Roy asked with a frown.

“Papi… Wasn’t happy when we decided to do this, take up your mantles,” Nikolas admitted reluctantly. “He and Cassie really went at it since she’s the one who brought us all together to do this. It was… Bad.”

“Why wasn’t he happy about it?”  Hal asked.

“We weren’t heroes, we weren’t… Vigilantes before this. You guys did a pretty good job of shielding us from this life. The only two who technically were are Cassie and Bart, and she took extra care to make it so people didn’t even see her, she went by Sparrow. Bart was Impulse and very publically a hero, though the rest of the hero community kinda… Weren’t happy with The Flash because of it. Uncle Jason especially didn’t want us to get into this life. It’s dangerous and it could very well kill us, he knows that more than anyone. Cassie was, is, right though. The world needs heroes, needs us.” Clarice spoke up then.

“Spoken like a true Kent,” Diana praised with a smile.

“I mean Jon is my dad so… Yeah.” Clarice sat up straighter at the praise though.

“Who?” Diana asked.

“Grandma Lois and Grandpa Clark’s son?” It came out more like a question from Clarice.

Diana looked at Clark and rose an eyebrow. “Clark?”

“He’s… 12-years-old...” Clark said reluctantly.

“And you never told us?” Diana demanded.

“I knew,” Bruce shrugged. ”I’m Jon’s godfather.”

“Of course you are,” Diana sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Yeah, Uncle Clark is a true member of the Bat family now, keeping secrets,” Stephanie teased.

“Jon’s a good kid,” Dick said with a nod.

Clark groaned and buried his head in his hands, much to everyone's amusement.

“Guys, I got in contact with Uncle Jason. He’s on his way.” Quinn came back then.

“Thank you,” Dick said softly, looking to his future daughter.

“No problem. Besides he’ll want to be able to see Uncle Roy again.” Quinn shrugged. “Also, Helena and Raven went to Arkham to get Aloysia and Riley, they’ll be here in about ten minutes. We’ll suit up when Uncle Jason gets here, though it might take him a couple hours to get here.”

“Why would it take him a couple of hours?” Steph asked.

“He’s been safehouse hopping again. Plus traffic,” Quinn informed.

“Wait… Arkham?” Tim demanded. “Why the nuthouse? And why would any of you associate with the lunatics locked up there? It’s dangerous!”

“My girlfriend isn't a lunatic!” Clarice glared. “And what do you mean? Arkham City isn’t technically locked.”

“Arkham  _ City _ ?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you mean Arkham  _ Asylum _ ?”

“Um... No? Arkham Asylum closed down almost 15 years ago, Arkham City was built in its place, the villains run it, Riley and Aloysia are vigilantes there,” Clarice frowned.

“Just proves that no matter what, Justice will greet Injustice,” Nikolas mused.

“Stop quoting granddad,” Lyssa said, glaring at her cousin.

“Which of your Granddads?” Nikolas asked cheekily.

She narrowed her eyes further at him. “I hate you…”

“No you don’t,” Nikolas smirked.

“Behave for a change, you two,” Caleb said, rolling his eyes. 

“Says the most unimaginative guy with the ring that could make anything,” Nikolas countered.

“At least I’m more mature than you,” the 13-year-old shot back.

“I can legally buy lottery tickets and buy things off of infomercials,” Nikolas pointed out. “Also, your power depends on a ring, my awesomeness doesn’t.”

Caleb sighed and looked to Lian. “Was he dropped as a baby?” he asked with a deadpan expression.

“Yes,” Lian answered back cheekily.

“I at least have dad’s good looks, you got Cheshire’s looks,” Nikolas huffed, pouting now that his sister sided against him.

“All of you stop,” Cassie went into her ‘leader voice’ and they all quieted down.

“Finally, something I can get behind.” Ryan rubbed his temples.

Damian’s twins had been suspiciously quiet for a long time, long enough that the future kids all forgot they were there, a very dangerous thing to forget. At least until Jacob pushed a takeaway coffee mug towards Ryan. “Here’s your morning coffee, cuz.”

“You’re amazing,” Ryan started chugging it.

Evie popped up with a camera in her hands. “Ha! You just drunk cement!”

Ryan paused, then continued to drink it. “I’m too tired for this bullshit.”

The twins paused and looked at each other.

Ryan finished it off and Delaney sighed, going to make him an actual cup of coffee.

The League watched in concern. “Are you okay, Ryan?” Barry asked hesitantly.

“He’s fine, just hasn’t had his morning coffee,” Tim said calmly, like it explained everything.

“Like father, like son,” Steph said, wiping a fake tear away.

“For real though, was that real cement?” Dick asked the twins. “Because we might need to take him to the hospital.”

“Just a Coffee and Redbull mixture,” Jacob reassured, dumbfounded.

“Explains why it tasted right,” Ryan yawned.

“It tastes better with Monster,” Tim told Ryan.

“Tim, no,” Connor sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Thanks for the tip.” Ryan nodded.

Tim nodded.

Dick sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face. “Tim…” he muttered, so done with his brother.

“It’s true,” Tim shrugged as he defended himself. Delaney got both him and Ryan coffees. No energy drinks mixed in though.

“Please don’t do that,” Conner groaned. How did one even parent? He was only technically around two years old.

“At this point, it’d be impossible to stop him if he’s anything like Timbo,” Steph pointed out. “Oh, hey. Raven and Helena are back.”

“Hey guys.” Helena waved awkwardly as two newcomers came up behind her. One had an eyepatch over her left eye and had blonde hair with red and blue streaks throughout it. Her exposed eye was blue.

The other had red hair, greenish skin, and brown eyes. She immediately ran over to Clarice and kissed her gently.

“Hey Aloysia.” Clarice smiled gently at her girlfriend.

“Hey Honeysuckle.” Aloysia smirked when her girlfriend blushed. Clarice, badass punk Clarice, always blushed when Aloysia used an endearment on her.

“Hey… Cassie, why don’t you ever call me endearments?” Bart asked Cassie.

“Bart, our entire relationship is based around music and being assholes to each other.”

“True,” Bart chuckled.

“You guys are so cute it’s sickening, sis. Anyway I’m Riley Quinzel, Wild Card, and that’s Aloysia Isley, Nightshade,” the other girl introduced them.

“Nice to meet you?” Dick said hesitantly, recognizing the last names.

“Likewise, Dickwing,” Aloysia hummed.

“Al, no, they are from the past,” Cassie hid her face in her hands. Her team sometimes…

“Whoops?”

“Wait… You’re dating Poison Ivy’s daughter?” Bruce frowned in slight concern.

“Yep,” Clarice hummed and pulled Aloysia into her lap.

“You’re married to Catwoman, and your youngest son is Catlad/Catman,” Cassie pointed out.

“Hold up, what?!” Dick yelped, looking at Cassie.

“Damian is Catman now, but he once went by Catlad. He used to be Robin, then Selina bought him five kittens,” Cassie shrugged.

“Two things. One, not what I was reacting to. Two, who the hell is Damian?” Dick asked.

“Wait, how old is Tim?” Cassie asked

“I’m 15, why?” Tim answered.

“... Well shit, um… Damian is the biological son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul. He was trained by the League of Assassins until he was about 8 or 9 and then his mom dumped him on Batman calling him a disappointment because he had emotions, basically. Super obsessed with animals and no one is quite sure how Talia got Batman’s DNA considering she made someone else carry Damian for her because she didn’t want to be pregnant,” Cassie explained.

The bat siblings all looked at each other in shock and horror.

“It gets worse. We're all pretty sure Grandpa Bats was drugged at the time she acquired his blood or however else she got his DNA,” Lian added.

“Also, Damian is our dad,” the twins piped up.

“I have no recollection of any of this happening,” Bruce stated.

“I mean, you won’t technically know he even exists for another year? I think? Since Tim is 15,” Nikolas pointed out. ”Honestly, she probably got your DNA back when you were training with the League of Shadows before you became Batman.”

“That’s certainly possible,” Bruce conceded after thinking about it for a moment.

“You trained with the League of Shadows?” Connor asked. He and his team had gone against Cheshire before, another League of Shadows member. They didn’t exactly seem like the people Batman would associate with.

Bruce nodded. “I did.”

“He beat Ra’s Al Ghul then left,” Dick said, remembering Bruce explaining how he trained to be Batman.

“He’s a total badass, we get it,” Ryan piped up almost bitterly. Riley gave him a sympathetic look.

“Well, this is a nice family reunion,” a voice rang out as a man entered the room. Cassie glanced over, biting her lip.

“Hello Papi…”

“Heya Papi.”

“Hola Papi.” all three Todd-Harper kids said together. The man standing in the doorway looked almost exactly like Nikolas, except way more buff and taller. They even had the same hair.

“Jaybird…? Is that you?” Dick asked.

“So Quinn wasn’t lyin’. You really are from the past. Yeah, it’s me.” He waved and glanced over at his kids. “You three still being idiots and doing this vigilante thing?”

“Sí,” Cassie nodded, determination in her eyes.

“Well, I tried,” he sighed and shook his head. “Before getting them back to their own time though, I warned you. You'd be on your own.”

“And yet here we are,” Cassie retorted. “And we think we have a way of locating everyone.”

“Hey, Jay,” Roy said with a tired grin.

“Roy,” Jason breathed, looking over at the other. He knew it was past-Roy but seeing him again… Jason couldn't contain his excitement.

“This is, uh… Wow, you’ve grown?” It came out more like a question. Roy didn’t really know what to say.

“Yeah, thirty years will do that,” Jason laughed and smiled one of his rare genuine smiles.

“True. Now, what’s this about not helping our idiot kids?”

“We worked too hard to keep them from this life, Roy.”

“We all were around to keep them safe then. Now, we’re not,” Roy pointed out.

“Yeah, which makes it all the more dangerous, Roy.” Jason ran a hand through his hair in irritation. “Look, we all know how this life almost always ends. I’m not losing one of our kids to the baddie of the week.”

“I was already doing vigilante work!” Cassie exclaimed and Jay turned to her, eyes wide as she continued. “Before everything… I snuck to Arkham city and helped out Riles and Al. I’m fucking Sparrow.” 

None of the kids were surprised, as they all knew.

“Bart!”

“I was called Impulse, did you think I could ever keep her from doing it?” Bart shrugged and Cassie crossed her arms.

“Well, they’re all heroes now, Jay. So stop being an ass and support them. Lian is as stubborn as I am, and I have a feeling Nikolas and Cassie are both as stubborn as you are.”

“You do realize the other heroes disappeared?” Jason sighed and shook his head. “Fine, though if they insist on this-”

Cassie ran up and hugged her father.

“The future me would tell you the same thing, Jay,” Roy pointed out.

“Don't remind me,” Jason chuckled darkly and hugged her daughter back. “Anyway, you said you had a way to find everyone? Is it because of my old man’s paranoia?”

“Yes, we’re going to suit up,” Cassie pulled away and adjusted her ponytail.  The kids nodded and Bart felt a buzz of energy. He hadn't gotten suited up with everyone in about a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's episode 1 what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Also I will be psoting a Truth or Dare fic (that you guys can comment ON THAT FIC sugestinos for truths/dares, however I"m still fine-tuning the first round/chapter so that'll be up later this week!


	3. Mantles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watchtower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

In the Batcave, each of the Bat kids paused in front of the suits they’d inherited from the family. 

Cassie put a hand on the case containing the Red Hood suit and Jason came up next to her.

“Man it's been awhile since I wore that old thing,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” Cassie chuckled as well and smiled sadly. “Why did you give it up?”

“Responsibilities to my family. To you and your siblings, plus I almost died and… Yeah.” Jason shrugged.

Cassie nodded before pressing a button. The wall slid open next to the suit revealing an almost identical outfit, however instead of the helmet was just an simple red eye mask that matched the rest of the family’s, it also had jeans because like hell she was wearing those basically-sweatpants that her father wore.

“I’ll make you proud Grandfather,” Ryan murmured as he opened the paneling containing his own bat suit. It was much more reminiscent of Terry’s Batsuit from when he came from an alternate dimension. That was an story for another day however. Right now Ryan had a legacy to uphold.

“Don't worry Father, we won't fail,” the twins said together as they got changed. Their suits were a mirror image of their Father's old Robin suit.

Quinn was quiet as she slipped on the skin tight spandex of her Nightwing suit. It had a lot more blue streaks through it than her father's and was made to also be able to withstand her energy bolts. Her middle was exposed in the same way Starfire’ was, but she had shorts instead of a skirt.

Likewise, Lian was also quiet as she put on her black goggles with red lenses and put her hair up. Her suit looked like a female version of the Red Arrow/Arsenal suit except her quiver was around her hip like a sensible archer. Like her sister, Lian briefly put a hand on the glass of her father’s old suit.

“Why I ‘borrowed’ my Aunt's outfit, I will never know,” Clarice sighed as she adjusted the skirt of her uniform.

“You did it to yourself,” Aloysia teased as she pulled tan shorts on over her black leggings, a dark green, cropped tank top, and black combat boots. All her sister did was grab her bat. She didn't really bother with a special hero suit or outfit.

In a shine of green light, Caleb was in his Green Lantern uniform and ready to go.

Everyone else got changed, their outfits looking similar if not the same to their adult counterparts’.

“Ready?” Cassie asked everyone.

“Ready,” Lyssa confirmed as she put on her cowl.

“I really need to ditch the skirt, but ready,” Clarice huffed and crossed her arms.

“You stole our Aunt's uniform,” Ryan reminded.

“I didn't steal it! I just… Borrowed it without permission.” Clarice glared.

“That's stealing,” Evie pointed out.

“I couldn’t exactly ask for permission,” Clarice pointed out. “You all stole your parents uniforms as well.”

“Guys!” Cassie glared. “Now is not the time!”

“I always wondered, why do you call yourself Red Hood if you don't wear the helmet?” Jacob asked, “It’s not like you weren’t already Sparrow.”

“It's the principal of the thing Male Robin.” She smirked.

“How else were we supposed to distinguish it?” Evie huffed.

“You could have been Catwoman and him Catlad,” Caleb pointed out.

“But what would Batman be without Robin?” the twins asked with matching smirks.

“Let's just get to the watchtower. Can you fire up the Zeta tube?” Cassie asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded and soon joined everyone as she fired it up. They all waited as they were overtaken by a blinding light.

-

Though lights slowly turned on after two years of no use, the Watchtower was exactly as the people from the past remembered it.

“So this is the Watchtower?” Helena asked, intrigued as she floated around the entrance hall.

“Yes. Now let's get to the main computer.” Diana led them through the eerily quiet halls.

“This is so… Weirdly still,” Quinn admitted. It honestly made her feel really paranoid.

“You’re telling me,” Dick commented beside her. All the heroes from the past were in their uniforms, so Nightwing and Nightwing were walking together. “It’s normally so lively here. Uncle Clark and Aunt Diana trying to make dad smile, Uncle Barry goofing off…”

“Yeah?” Quinn asked curiously, smiled over at her father. “That sounds awesome, kinda like the batcave when we all get together for training or just to hang out. We’re usually busy with our own cities and stuff though.”

Dick nodded and smiled a little. “Not everyone lives in Gotham?” he asked.

“Some of us do, but obviously the speedsters live in Central City and Clarice visits her girlfriend from Metropolis. She moved there a year ago after everyone disappeared.”

Dick nodded. “We’ll get everyone back, kiddo. I promise.”

“I hope we can,” Quinn sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I miss everyone, even if my family can be annoying at times… They’re my family.”

Dick chuckled. “I know how you feel. After Jay died, I ran off to Jump City because I was grieving and I got in a huge fight with dad. I was too stubborn to go home and apologise, but I missed everyone so much…”

“Seems to run in the family,” Quinn glanced over to where Jason and Cassie were talking with an amused smile. “But I wouldn’t have us any other way… Even if you did name me Quinnara,” she joked.

Dick laughed. “Hey, I did no such thing. My future self is the one responsible for that.”

“Still you,” Quinn teased back with a laugh.

“Not for another 30 years,” Dick pointed out. “Well, 11 technically. Since you’re 19.”

“Fair,” Quinn laughed and relaxed.

Meanwhile, Clarice and Spencer were both walking with Clark as Connor was walking with Tim and their kids a little bit away. Clarice honestly had no clue what to say to the other man sense technically he wasn’t the Clark Kent she remembered. Spencer wasn’t much better.

“So Jon is your father? Does he grow up well?” Clark asked to break the awkward silence.

“Huh? Oh, yeah dad grew up great, still works at my great-grandparents’ farm when he can,” Clarice nodded, running a hand through her hair. “Um… It’s kinda a joke between all of us now that no one knows how such a boy scout managed to raise a punk kid.”

“Of course, I’m exactly what people would expect out of a kid raised by our dad.” Spencer smiled at her grandfather.

Clark smiled and nodded. “I’m glad he turned out well. I’ve worried about it since he was born,” he admitted.

“He doesn't have all of your abilities, but he also isn't as affected by Kryptonite. We have even less, just flight, strength, enhanced senses and x-ray vision for me and heat vision for Spencer, but Kryptonite only irritates us slightly, like an itch you can’t satisfy,” Clarice informed. “Then again, we don’t have completely invulnerable skin and can get hurt a lot easier than you guys can.”

Clark nodded again and studied her for a moment. “You girls seem like good kids. I’m sure my son is very proud of you both, and that my future self is as well.”

“U-uh thanks.” Clarice blushed and looked away, flustered but smiling at the praise. It had been so frustrating, not being able to use the abilities she had to help others like her family. Now though… She didn’t know if she would stay in the hero life after everyone got back or not. She wanted to, but at the same time… There were enough Supers in the world.

Clark chuckled softly and ruffled her hair affectionately.

“Hey!” she laughed and grinned at him.

Spencer, however, simply beamed at the praise. “Thanks grandpa.”

“So, we adopted four kids?” Tim asked.

“Yep.” Michaela nodded. “You inherited grandpa’s ‘adopt all the orphans’ thing.”

Tim blinked and glanced over at Bruce. “Huh. Guess I did.”

“Lyssa and I are twins, and the only ones genetically related out of everyone,” Michaela informed.

“We’re a great little family,” Ryan joked.

Tim nodded. “And you four are happy?”

“Better than my asshole of a mother.” Ryan shrugged “Or former mother.”

“Foster care sucked ass,” Lyssa hummed.

“No one was willing to take both of us, in terms of adopting us. We ran away from several “homes” who only fostered kids for money as well,” Michaela added.

“I have these losers.” Caleb shrugged. “Didn’t have anyone before on the streets.”

Tim frowned deeply. “I’m sorry. No child should have to grow up like that.”

“Agreed.” Connor frowned in concern for his future children.

“I’m just surprised we don’t have more siblings. Dad gets serious empty nest syndrome when we’re not in the house,” Lyssa joked. 

“Oh, definitely,” Caleb chuckled.

“The 101 nieces and nephews probably helps,” Ryan pointed out.

“True. I mean really who even can keep track of us all?” Lyssa frowned.

“I’m actually kinda scared to date a hero in fear they’re somehow related to me. Cassie has guts,” Michaela admitted.

“Surely I’m not that bad,” Tim huffed with a scowl.

“It’s more so our family in general, literally almost no one has just one kid, except aunt Cass, whom Cassie is named after,” Lyssa pointed out.

“Who’s that?” Tim asked, looking to Lyssa.

Lyssa frowned. “Our Aunt Cass was the original Black Bat, Delaney is her daughter and took up the mantle,” she explained.

“We mustn’t have met her yet,” Tim decided.

“I guess not.” Lyssa shrugged.

Cassie flinched as they talked. More siblings… She shook her head in an attempt to get a certain unknown cousin out of her head. She had bigger problems to worry about right then.

Meanwhile, the twins were slowly creeping behind their grandfather, grins plastered on their faces.

“I know you’re there,” he spoke up.

Evie groaned and scowled. “How?”

“I’m Batman.” He smirked and looked behind him. “You need to work on staying silent.” 

Jacob and Evie pouted and gave their grandfather their best puppy dog eyes. “Teach us?  _ Please _ ?”

Bruce couldn't help but let out a chuckle. “I don’t know… Considering the prank you pulled this morning…” It was rare he teased anyone, but these two seemed to bring it out in him.

“We’re 14, we’re allowed to play jokes sometimes. And it’s not like we’d ever hurt anyone with a prank,” Jacob said innocently.

“It makes everyone smile, which everyone needs sometimes,” Evie added with a firm nod.

Bruce pretended to consider it before nodding. “Very well.”

The twins cheered and hugged Bruce together. “Thanks granddad!”

Bruce chuckled. “You two remind me a little bit of a well rested Tim,” he admitted.

The twins gave him a surprised look. “There’s such a thing as a well rested Uncle Tim?” Evie asked.

“It’s very rare, but yes.” Bruce nodded.

“We’ve never seen it,” Jacob stated.

“At least…” Evie continued.

“We don’t think we have,” they finished together.

“Like I said, it’s rare.” Bruce shrugged.

The twins nodded slowly.

“Now, onto your first stealth lesson…”

The twins snapped to attention immediately.

“You have to be quick, but light on your feet. The less impact they make to the ground the better,” Bruce instructed.

They nodded, mentally taking notes. They had inherited their grandfather’s photographic memory, so it wouldn’t be hard for them to remember their lesson.

“Are you already lecturing the kids, dad?” Dick asked as he and Quinn caught up to the trio, the dark-haired male grinning cheekily.

“He’s giving us stealth tips.” the twins answered together.

“Just what we need, you two being good at stealth,” Quinn joked.

“Fight me, Quinn,” Jacob huffed.

“I’d win.”

“In your dreams!”

“Hey now, none of that,” Dick scolded lightly.

“It’s true.” Quinn shrugged and grinned.

“Quinn, Jacob, both of you. Be nice,” Dick chuckled.

“So I don’t have to?” Evie asked cheekily.

Dick narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. “I’m watching you, kiddo,” he stated good naturedly.

Evie just gave a shit-eating grin.

Dick rolled his eyes and looked at the trio of children. “You three are family. Just remember that and don’t be cruel to each other, okay?”

“We know,” all three answered.

“Doesn’t mean Quinn can’t fight me,” Jacob pointed out.

“It does now.”

“No fair!”

Dick chuckled and ruffled Jacob’s hair.

Eventually they all made it to the main room, where Diana was typing away at the computer.

“How’s it going, Aunt Diana?” Dick asked, stretching lazily and glancing around the room. Instinctively, he gravitated towards Barbara and kissed her cheek in greeting. “Hey, you. Having fun?”

All the kids from the future instinctively cringed hardcore.

“Anyway, let’s do this right?” Quinn approached the computer with Batman.

“Everything is set here,” Diana told Bruce, stepping aside.

Bruce nodded and Quinn watched him with fascination as he typed in a few commands.

“Stalker,” Riley muttered, watching from her perch on a bench, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Eh… Works for our benefit,” Aloysia hummed as she sat next to her sister.

Riley hummed and nodded. “Mama is gonna be so happy to see us.”

“I can’t wait to see Doctor mom and Plant mom again.” Aloysia nodded in agreement.

Riley rolled her eyes. “I still don’t know why you call them that, Aly.”

“Because it's true and annoys you,” her sister teased.

Riley glared at her sister. “I hate you sometimes.”

“We’re technically bad guys, sister mine. Comes with the territory,” Aloysia reminded.

Riley poked her tongue out at her.

Aloysia laughed, then frowned in concern. “Did you take your medication today?” While it didn’t cure her sister, it lessened the symptoms.

Riley nodded. “Uh huh! I took it first thing!” 

Aloysia relaxed. “Good, can’t have you forgetting it…”

Riley giggled. “I wouldn’t forget. I know what happens if I do.”

“I know but that doesn’t stop me from worrying.” Aloysia pulled her sister into a side hug as a map appeared on the screen.

Riley cuddled up to her older sister with a smile. “I’ll be okay. Promise. I have alarms to remind me.”

“I know but with everything going on…” Aloysia trailed off as several red dots appeared on the map.

“Hey, Stalker Batsy for the win!” Riley cheered, noticing the map lighting up.

“Guys… This is it,” Quinn breathed. “We actually found them!”

Rosa walked closer, studying the map. “Where the hell is that?”

“We’ll figure it out, just...” Cassie wiped her eyes and her siblings and Jason pulled her into a hug. Bart nodded and joined the hug, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

Spencer hugged her sister. “We’re finally going to be able to see our family again!”

“Yeah,” Clarice laughed and hugged back.

“That doesn’t look like anywhere I’ve ever seen,” Delaney spoke up, glancing at her grandfather.

Raven frowned and walked over to the computer. “This looks like it’s a pocket dimension,” she mused, eyes narrowed. “Something like my Nevermore,” she added, glancing over at the former members of the Teen Titans.

“Yeah?” Helena asked, remembering her mom describing it to her. “Do you think they’re trapped in some kind of pocket dimension then? Since I doubt they’re literally in someone’s head.”

“It certainly looks that way,” Raven confirmed. “The most difficult part will be finding where it is.”

“That’s the question.” Riley hopped down and went over, frowning as she inspected it.

“More so how to make the entrance an exit as well,” Helena pointed out.

Raven looked over at her future daughter and smiled a little. “I think between myself and you, we’ll be able to manage, my dear.”

“Yeah?” Helena gave a nervous smile. She wasn’t the most confident person when it came to her abilities.

Raven nodded. “I do.”

“Have more confidence, sis. You’re great with your abilities.” Quinn went over with a smile.

“I’m not the greatest with them…”

“You just need practice,” Quinn encouraged her.

“And I’ll be able to help you,” Raven told her.

“So would she…” Cassie mumbled to herself. 

“I hate to be the one who says this,” Nikolas spoke up hesitantly. “But… I mean… It’s been two years… How can we be sure they’re… You know…”

The room’s mood dampened.

“We… We can’t give up hope!” Cassie exclaimed and everyone turned towards her. She had since dislodged herself from the hug pile. 

She continued, pacing and looking everyone in their eyes as she paced by them. “We’ve been searching and protecting the world in their steed for two years. They wouldn't give up on us, so we can’t give up on them. We have to go forward and finish this. We’ll find them.” Her eyes hardened. “No matter what, they may be… Gone, but even then closure is better than not knowing. We’re a team, remember? Now who’s with me?” She smiled, stopping in her pacing and held out her hand. Slowly the kids from the future all put their hands in as well.

“Just like we started, huh?” Bart joked as he joined them.

“Cassie, you need to get into public speaking,” Evie joked.

“Shut up. Now, on three for family! One… Two… Three…”

“For family!”

Bruce was only minorly surprised Cassie seemed to be the leader of the group.

“She certainly knows how to rally people together,” Clark mused to Bruce.

Bruce simply nodded, proud of his granddaughter.

“First things first,” Bruce spoke up “You all need training. This will be extremely dangerous and I will not have untrained heroes on the field.”

“I agree with dad. You guys all need proper training before we try anything even remotely dangerous,” Dick agreed.

The kids nodded, most reluctant but some, like Lian and Helena, were excited at the thought of training.

“Sounds fair,” Rosa admitted.

“I’d love to learn to utilize my abilities better” Helena beamed happily, lights flickering. She blushed as her excitement turned to embarrassment.

Raven gave the girl a small smile. “I can help you with that.”

“And I can help Lian with her aim,” Roy added, smiling at his daughter.

“I’m not  _ that  _ bad,” Lian pouted.

“I had better aim when both my wrist were broken.” Cassie pointed out.

Roy chuckled. “It’ll be just like when I taught you to dance, Lian. It’ll be fun.”

“Plus you have me to help as well!” Oliver exclaimed. Roy gave him a hard glare.

“Plus, it’ll be nice for you to be able to actually hit a target and not accidentally blow up buildings and national monuments.”

“That was one time! And it wasn’t even my fault,” Lian pouted.

“You’ll be telling me that story later,” Roy chuckled.

“Of course, Dad.”

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this story?” Jason sighed and ran both his hands over his face.

“You’ve probably done worse, Mr Anarchist,” Roy chuckled, eyes glinting with mischief. “I seem to recall you blowing up a building purely to get the ‘good guy walks away from an explosion without looking at it’ picture.”

“Worth it,” Jason smirked.

“He’s done that more than once?” Cassie asked with faux-innocence.

“Well, I only know of twice since I am from the past,” Roy mused, looking at his boyfriend.

Jason blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Cassie, why?”

“Vengeance!” she shouted mockingly in the most gravelly voice she could muster, making most people around them jump. The kids from the future all laughed.

Roy rose an eyebrow at her.

“It’s a future meme, you wouldn’t understand.” Cassie waved her hand.

He hummed. “I see.”

“Anyway, I’m sure we have plenty of stories that'll give you blackmail material for years to come,” Cassie joked.

“Definitely,” Nikolas mused.

“It would be interesting to see the difference in power between each generation of Kryptonian,” Spencer piped up and turned to Clark. “Sis and I aren't as powerful as you, obviously, but we’re still solar powered.”

“Very eco friendly,” Clarice snickered. “No wonder my girlfriend fell for me.”

“Damn gay!” was heard from where Aloysia was.

“I’m bi, Aloysia.”

“I’m gay though, honeysuckle.” Cue blushing from Clarice.

“You two are adorable,” Spencer chuckled.

“Gay,” Jacob called with a snicker.

“Better damn well believe it, Wayne!” Aloysia laughed.

Bart shook his head in amusement and smiled. He really had missed everyone and it was amazing to be back.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Cassie asked.

“Just glad to be back,” Bart admitted and happily took the earbud she offered him, putting it in his right ear and leaned against her right side. The two started listening to music.

Rosa glanced over at the two of them. “The lovebirds are flirting again,” she groaned, waltzing over to Riley and sitting down next to her.

“Where’s a hose?” Kai asked with an innocent expression.

“Wondered when they would start flirting. Took them longer than I thought,” Lyssa admitted.

“Flirting?” Barry asked, looking to where Bart and Cassie were listening to music together.

“That’s their weird way of flirting, shutting everyone else out and listening to music,” Lyssa explained.

“It’s part of how they met. Sis was in Central for something or other and went to a music shop, Bart was thrown through the shop by whatever villain they were facing that week and Cassie got upset for some reason and blasted the villain with a Starbolt. She gave him her number and got to keep the headphones she was trying out before leaving. A few weeks after that, they started talking regularly and maybe a month after that, he literally ran to Gotham and had her listen to a love confession made out of songs, they’ve been dating ever sense,” Nikolas explained.

“I want to disapprove of him but he’s way too good to her,” Jason admitted.

“Stop being grumpy,” Roy told him. “She’s happy.”

“And that’s why Bart isn't dead.” Jason shrugged. “And why I somehow approve of a speedster dating my daughter.”

“Hey!” Barry pouted. “We’re not that bad!”

“I feel like this is a story to share with the circle,” Dick spoke up with a laugh.

“Let’s just say when Bart first met me he was so nervous he spoke in puns the entire time,” Jason groaned. “Mostly speed related, because the little speed demon was born a speedster.”

Dick laughed. “Crafty! Fun fact, kids! Jaybird there used to be a pun master.”

Jason glared playfully. “Dick, I swear! I didn’t die and come back to life for this shit!” He was way too used to being able to casually making jokes about the fact that he died and came back to life.

Most of the past batfamily flinched at his joke.

“You used to like puns?” Quinn snickered. “Oh, how times had changed.” She didn’t sense the discomfort at the joke, too used to them by this point.

“Jaybird…” Barbara sighed.

“What… Oh, shit. They’re from before I came back. Shit,” Jason cursed, kind of feeling like an ass. “Well, came back into their lives… Um… For reference, I apologize for whatever hell my past self is about to put you through,” he said awkwardly.

“Why didn’t you come home sooner?” Dick asked sadly.

“Lot of reasons. Big one is well… Talia put a lot of bullshit into my brain, a lot of shit that wasn't true but I thought was simply because I couldn’t remember anything besides my name after coming out of the Lazarus Pit.” Jason shrugged. “Still have anger issues and a penchant for death and violence to this day, though it’s lessened over time.”

“Talia is like that… Playing God,” Cassie murmured, though no one seemed to really hear her or think anything of it.

Dick swallowed thickly and nodded. “I wish you had come home sooner. We’ve… We’ve all missed you so much, Jay.”

“Yeah I know, hindsight is 20/20 though,” Jason sighed. ”But Talia had me convinced I was abandoned by you guys on purpose that…” He swallowed. “That Dad intentionally left me to die, that you all hated me, and I believed every word… Finding Roy… It made it easier on me, and as my nightmares and dreams slowly pieced together my memory well…”

Tim stared at Jason in horror. “We never left you to die, Jason. I know we didn’t get along that great before you died, but you were still my brother. And Dick still has scars from where he got burnt trying to save you.” Cassie flinched. Tim might not have, but Cassie left her cousin to a fate worse than death.

“I know that now,” Jason reassured. “But the thing about the Lazarus Pit? It erases everything from you, even your past life. The fact I remembered my name was a miracle and the first year of my new life I trained with the League. Also, yeah I slept with Talia several times because she told me we were married. It was weird.”

“Uncle Jay! Ew!” Jacob groaned from across the room.

Dick crossed the room and pulled Jason into a firm hug. “You’re an ass, and I missed you.”

“It’s the truth, little man,” Jason laughed then blinked and awkwardly hugged Dick back. “Man… You haven’t been like this in years.” Well this emotional about Jason, not counting the time Jason almost died or the other time when he retired from being Red Hood.

“I just found out my little brother is alive, fuck off,” Dick muttered, not letting Jason go.

“Technically, right now I’m your older brother,” Jason joked with a grin.

Lian rolled her eyes at her Papi.

“Dad, Jason is being estúpido,” Dick whined, giving Jason a smirk and a wink.

“Verga(Dick)” Jason said affectionately.

Dick poked his tongue out at Jason before laughing and relaxing, letting his brother go. 

Jason ruffled his hair with a  smile.

The rest of the batfam from the past took that as a cue to go hug their lost brother.

Jason just kind of accepted his fate, hugging each one of them. Then he noticed something.

“Where’s Dami and Cass?”

“They haven’t met them yet, dad,” Nikolas told him.

“La puta que te pari! (son of a bitch!)” Jason cursed.

“Jason,” Roy scolded. “There are children present.”

“Like they haven't heard worse from just Damian alone.”

“I have to agree with Uncle Jason on that one,” Evie piped up.

“Doesn’t matter,” Roy stated.

Jason huffed and pouted at Roy.

“Don’t give me that look. It doesn’t work on me in my time, and it won’t work just because you look older.”

“Aw, come on Roy!  _ Babe! My life! _ !”

“Papi’s in trouble,” Lian snickered.

“ _ Most Definitely _ ,” Cassie mused.

Roy glanced at the kids and chuckled.

“ _ My apologies, please don’t be mad _ ,” Jason murmured and pulled Roy close. The non-spanish speakers just looked super confused

“ _ I’m not angry, love _ ,” Roy soothed.

Jason nodded and grinned into his shoulder, which he had to lean down for because he was actually taller than Roy for once.

“Wait… Cassie, you and Bart aren’t flirting? Usually we won’t see you for the rest of the day if you two start.” Nikolas teased.

“Cierra la boca (shut the hell up).” Cassie glared.

“Language,” Roy chastised his daughter.

“Yes, usually I have to cockblock you by knocking on your bedroom door late at night,” Jason hummed. He loved embarrassing his kids.

“You haven’t been able to cockblock us the last couple years,” Bart pointed out, then immediately regretted it from the very weird look Jason got on his face. No one’s smile should be that foreboding and creepy.

“What did you say?” he demanded, going into protective father mode.

Cassie groaned and buried her face in her hands, cursing her boyfriend's lack of filter.

“No killing our daughter’s boyfriend,” Roy chuckled.

“That’s a Batman look if I ever saw one,” Dick laughed at the same time.

“ _ They’re so fucked _ ,” Evie snickered.

Jacob snickered and nodded.

“Just kill me now,” Cassie groaned.

“Later,” Aloysia promised.

“Jason,” Bruce spoke up, giving the now adult a look.

“Si?” he turned to look to his father with a fake innocent smile.

“Bart, that is a smile that promises death and vengeance, run,” Barry suggested.

“No killing the children,” Bruce said firmly. “Pero puedes asustarlo (But you can scare him).”

“I know Spanish, and he already scares me enough,” Bart spoke up.

“You know spanish?” Cassie asked, surprised.

“Of course, it’s a part of who you are.” Bart smiled sheepishly.

“Why is he so smooth when Wally and Barry are horrible at flirting?” Diana marveled.

“He was raised around the Bats,” Delaney stated.

“He certainly knows how to please a woman… Not like that Dad!” Cassie exclaimed when she saw the look on Roy’s face. “Okay, like that too but not what I meant.”

“At least we’re not as bad as Clarice and Aloysia. I’ve walked in on them doing it in the Batcave before.” Bart shuddered. He then took one look at a very pissed Clarice and booked it at super speed out of the room. He was definitely being killed by either her or Jason.

“Get back here, you bastard!” Clarice raced after him.

“Should we stop her?” Dick asked

“Let him sweat a bit. That’s what he gets for telling my Papi we have sex,” Cassie hummed.

“And we’re back to our regularly scheduled program,” Riley giggled.

“You told them you two have sex, actually,” Quinn told Cassie.

“He told my Papi he wasn’t around to cockblock us anymore, my dad knows what that means.” Cassie defend herself. “But fine… If we have to save my no-filter having boyfriend, Aloysia, come on.”

“Aww… But the show was just starting to get interesting,” Aloysia huffed.

“Aloysia, your girlfriend is not allowed to kill my boyfriend, and she will do it,” Cassie pointed out.

“I'll grab them,” Riley huffed and left the room, bat in hand.

“I’m going to. To… Uh… Mediate. Yes,” Nikolas added.

“This certainly has been an eventful day”, Spencer sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“How many views on YouTube do you think we’ll get if we film Riley and Clarice beating up Bart?” Rosa asked.

“Enough views to fund all of us to go to college,” Kai hummed with a grin.

Cassie quickly dragged Aloysia to go save her idiot boyfriend.


	4. Death Surrounds Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate us xD
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, may upload two today idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

Evie felt her heart pound in anticipation. This was it, after two months of training they were finally going to save their family.

“Ready, sis?” Jacob asked, a grin on his face. “We'll get to see alab again.”

“Focus, you two,” Cassie said, adjusting her jacket. “We have to get Raven and Helena to the centre point, from there beat whatever the hell is keeping them there while they work on making that exit.”

“We know, Cassie. But unlike you, we didn’t get to spend the last two months with both our parents. We’re allowed to be excited to see our alab again,” Evie stated.

“I won’t have you compromising this mission, and don’t get me started on this argument. I’ve only technically had dad around due to time travel,” Cassie said firmly.

The twins both glared at her. “You think we’d compromise getting our only parent home safe?!” they demanded angrily.

“I'm saying stay focused,” Cassie crossed her arms. Cassie was clearly not understanding why they were so emotional. At one point she would have understood, and even been happy with them at the prospect of having their families home, or just amused by their antics. That was before those two years though… “Debriefing will be in five minutes in the main room of the watchtower.”

“Don't worry about us,” Jacob snapped as the twins walked off. 

Cassie stared, then shook her head and sighed, walking the opposite direction. She didn’t have time to figure out what the hell was wrong with the twins.

Five minutes later, everyone was gathered and the computer brought up where their family was. The twins were constantly glaring at Cassie and had seemingly recruited Delaney to their cause, whatever that was.

Cassie ignored them as Bruce started the debriefing.

“Remember, this is extremely dangerous and unknown territory, you'll have to watch each other's backs. Because of this we’ll be sending you in groups of four, Delaney, Evie, Jacob, and Cassie will be the first group, Cassie you’re team leader. I trust you to keep them in line. Your job is to to patrol the border zone designated on the map.”

“Can we be in a group with someone who isn’t insensitive? Especially after disappearing for a two year vacation.” Delaney asked.

“The hell, Delaney?” Cassie glared. Delaney had  _ no clue _ what she went through and had no right to be a complete bitch right now!

“She’s right.” The twins glared at their cousin.

Before Cassie could retort, Bruce continued. “Bart, Spencer, Lian, and Quinn you’re on guard duty for Helena and Raven. Bart, I’m putting you in charge of the group, don’t let me down.”

“Yes sir,” Bart sat up straighter, surprised by being given a team.

“Good, Caleb, Rosa, Nikolas and Ryan are the next team, you’re on recon. Ryan, you’ll be in charge of the group.”

“I want to be with my brother though!” Rosa complained.

“No whining.” Bruce glared.

-

“Shit… Jacob is down!” Evie cried out through the comms system, making Cassie’s heart stop. Without thinking, she raced off to Jacob's last known location, blasting away some of the beasts that surrounded him and Evie.

“Jacob!” Cassie exclaimed and everyone paused as she raced over.

“He’s… He’s not breathing…” Evie gasped out from where she was knelt over her twin, shaking like a leaf. It felt like half her soul was taken from her. Both she and her twin were covered in blood, most of which came from Jacob. There was a dead creature lying close by with one of Evie’s weapons sticking out of its eye.

Jacob had a large gash over his chest and side that apparently came from the dead creature close by, and Evie had balled up both her cape and Jacob’s to press them firmly against her twin’s wounds with shaking hands. “I… I checked his airway, it’s clear, but he’s not breathing!” she told Cassie.

“No… I have…” Cassie carefully plucked off one of the beads on her hair tie and smashed it onto Jacob’s chest. She wasn’t trembling like Evie, used to seeing things like that and her hormones very, very diluted.

Nothing happened for a long minute, and Cassie silently cursed Talia. However, soon coughing was heard and Jacob groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked over at his sister, then over to Cassie, eyes wide.

“Y-you wasted one on me?”

“It’s not a waste, Jacob, you’re family,” Cassie said firmly, then spoke into the comm. “Jacob’s been revived, heading to Raven and Helena, we’ll all meet up there as promised.” Only those from the future would understand what she meant by ‘revived.’

Once there, all the kids hugged Jacob closely.

“What happened to one of your beads?” Barry frowned in concern.

“Nothing, I’ve always had one bead” Cassie said firmly.

“They’ll find out eventually anyway… Those beads are filled with water from the Lazarus Pit, Cassie received them in the mail on her birthday the day before you all disappeared,” Jacob explained. ”She used one on me just now, she’s only got one extra life left out of the two she had been given.” At least Cassie told them that’s how and when she received them.

“Jacob…” Cassie sighed. “Don’t talk, you need to-”

“I’m fine.” He gritted his teeth from where he was leaning on his sister.

“You are not fine,” Evie mumbled, shifting her grip on Jacob slightly. She wasn’t shaking anymore and seemed as though she’d never been distraught.

“You’re staying here, both of you.” Cassie clenched her fist, green energy glowing around them. “I have to go back out there, those things are getting closer.”

“Negative, we’re all staying here. Helena and Raven nearly have it,” Bruce answered back.

“Just a couple more minutes, they said.” Bart tried to calm down his pissed off girlfriend.

Jason eventually came over and dragged Jacob and sat him down. They talked softly, and Jason inspected the younger male. He wanted to make sure even as briefly as he was dead, the other was okay.

“I’m okay, Uncle Jason. I just wanna see my alab,” the teen admitted tiredly.

“You will, but trust me when I say dying is the shittiest thing ever, and I know what that water can do to people first hand,” Jason sighed. “Just… Let me worry about you okay?”

Jacob hesitated before nodding slowly.

Jason smiled. “Good, and if you need any help at all, with anything, call me okay? Your alab knows what it feels like as well, so he’ll be good to talk to.”

Just then a blinding light appeared, and everyone got engulfed in it…

 


	5. Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

“Nn…”  Cassie groaned and clutched her head. What happened? “D… Did it work?”

“I… I don’t know,” Helena admitted and sat up.

“Call your name if you’re alive,” Quinn called with a pained groan.

“Helena.”

“Cassie.”

“Clarice.”

“Jacob.”

“Evie.”

Eventually, everyone said their names, even the adults.

Cassie felt relief flood over her, then looked around in shock. “Holy fuck… Where are we?”

“The Hall of Justice,” Bart answered, eyes wide as he looked around. “How though?”

“The what?” Rory asked, rubbing his forehead.

“Hall of Justice, it’s a… Thing, on Earth. It’s like the Watchtower but on Earth,” Bart answered.

“That doesn’t make any sense. How are we here?” Rosa asked.

“This is where we were before Quinn brought us to the future,” Bart explained.

“Are… Bart, are ya sayin’ we’re in the past?” Riley asked.

“I… It’s the only thing that makes sense” Bart shook his head.

Riley searched wildly for her sister, eyes wide. “I wasn’t carryin’ my meds with me!”

“Shit!” Aloysia exclaimed. “Holy mother of… Fuck!”

“You don’t have your meds?” Cassie asked, shocked.

Riley shook her head. “I left them on the bathroom sink like I always do! So I don’t lose them while fightin’!”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know.” Aloysia hugged her.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked.

“My pills for my blood disease,” Riley explained, hyperventilating. She started coughing.

“Riles, it’s okay… It’s okay…” Aloysia tried to calm down her sister.

Rosa pushed herself to her feet and walked over, offering a cloth to Riley to cough into just in case she started coughing up blood, which was highly likely.

“Thanks,” Riley coughed and took it with a weak smile.

Rosa nodded and rubbed her back gently. “Slow breaths, remember?”

“R-right…” Riley slowed her breathing and leaned against her sister.

“What’s going on?” Tim asked with a frown.

“My… My parents are Harleen Quinzel and The Joker,” Riley explained. ”Well… Joker is biologically my dad. I… I have a rare blood disease thanks to The Joker.”

Tim’s frown deepened. “Well, fuck. What happens if you don’t have your meds?”

Riley looked hesitant. “Well… Um…”

“Riley could die,” Aloysia answered reluctantly. “It’s… It’s bad.”

“Not on my watch,” Tim said stubbornly, pushing himself to his feet. “If we are in the past, then my bedroom is here, with my laptop. Give me all the information you can and I’ll work something out.”

Dick nodded. “And I’ll call in some favours.”

“Alright… I can provide a blood sample as well,” Riley said. “I can describe the symptoms, my medications didn’t cure it by any means mind you, but it lessened the symptoms.”

The two batboys nodded, both already formulating a plan of attack.

“Hey, isn’t Harley in Arkham right now? Scarecrow too. We could get their help,” Steph suggested. “Just as long as Joker doesn’t get wind of it.”

“Joker is the one with the disease,” Riley pointed out. “But yeah, Uncle Crane is the one who developed my medication, he can help.” Scarecrow was sweet on kids, and was good friends with Harley.

“The Joker is also more likely to sabotage everything than he is to help,” Steph pointed out.

“Arkham takes yearly blood samples,” Riley explained. ”At least, that’s what mama said in my time.” She trembled as she tried to stand up.

“Riles…” Aloysia helped her and frowned in concern.

Steph bit her lip and looked at Bruce and Barbara.

“We’ll get the samples,” they promised.

“And mama and Uncle Crane? I’m fine, Aloysia. Just… Feeling a bit faint,” Riley chuckled.

“Let’s get you to a room so you can rest,” Starfire said, floating over to help Riley.

“Fine… Fine…” Riley allowed Starfire to pick her up and carry her off.

“I’m going to Arkham,” Dick said. “Who’s coming with me?”

“I will,” Jason rolled his shoulders. He was attached to Riley, sue him.

Dick nodded and looked to Quinn, his instincts telling him she wanted to come as well.

“Better believe I’m going.” Quinn smirked.

Dick nodded. “Come on then,” he said, leading the way out.

Jason and Quinn followed closely behind. 

Aloysia had stayed behind, following Starfire to make sure her sister would be okay.

With Dick taking Quinn and Jason, they reached the asylum pretty quickly. Dick just had to flash the guards a winning smile and he was being let in with people greeting ‘Nightwing’. “Harley or Crane first?”

“Harley, she’s her mama after all,” Jason said, hands in pockets and looking completely at ease.

Dick nodded and led the way to where all three Sirens were in seperate cells. “Hey, Harley. I gotta talk to you for a minute. You sane today?”

“Hm? Oh Bluebird! It’s been awhile.” Harley smiled and raced over to the front of her cell. “I’ve been practicin’ those yoga moves you showed me!”

Dick smiled. “They helping any?” he asked kindly. He’d always had a soft spot for the saner half of Harley.

“A bit. At the very least, it keeps my mind at ease. What’s up? Who’s your friends?” she asked curiously.

“I’m happy to hear they’re helping your mental state. I’m probably gonna sound crazier than you, but I had a bit of an accident with time. These two are some of my family members from the future, which is why I haven’t been able to visit in awhile. This is my future daughter, Quinnara, and that’s my younger brother Jason. You remember Jason, right?”

“Oh! Jaybird! You’re so big! And Quinnara is sooo long so...I’ll call you Q!” Harley decided.

“Never change, Harleen,” Quinn chuckled then sighed. “Um… Your future daughter… She really needs your help right now…”

Harley’s eyes widened. “I have a kid? Ya sure I’m not off my meds, Dickiebird?”

Dick nodded. “I’m positive. Can you promise you’ll be on your best behaviour if I let you out?”

Harley nodded. “Uh huh! I pinky swear!”

“Oh, Nightwing go get a guard, Uncle Jason let’s go get Dr. Crane”

“I have no idea where I’m going, so I’m sticking with Dick,” Jason chuckled.

Dick chuckled and glanced at his brother before looking back to Harley. “Alright. We’re gonna go talk to Crane about getting him to help us and then we’re leaving Arkham, okay? And no, Selina. The invitation doesn’t extend to you. You stole from Penguin. You know that’s a stupid idea.”

“Spoilsport,” Selina pouted.

“Hi, Grandma Selina.” Quinn waved.

Harley cracked up in her cell, falling back onto the cot. “You’re a grandma! Old lady!” she giggled.

“You marry Poison Ivy,” Quinn hummed.

“Aww! Hear that, Red? We get married, all proper like!” Harley cooed happily, quickly sobering from her laughing and dashing over to her shared wall with Pamela.

“Do we now?”

“Yeah. You have a daughter, Aloysia, she’s cool.”

“Married with two babies?” Harley asked, looking at Quinn with wide eyes. “I bet they’re both as pretty as you, Red!”

“Yeah, super, just… Don’t freak out when you see an old… Injury of Riley’s.”

Harley tilted her head. “Okay?”

“We have to go now,” Dick told his daughter gently.

“Okay, Doctor Crane? Harleen? Come with us.” Quinn smiled gently.

“I haven’t been called Harleen in so long,” Harley mumbled, watching as Dick flagged down a guard to open her cell.

“That’s what we all call you in the future,” Quinn explained.

The insane blonde nodded, letting the guards cuff her before letting her out and into Dick’s custody.

“Let’s get going.” Dick led the group out, and to see Jonathan Crane, easily navigating the halls of the asylum. Occasionally, someone would call out a hello to either Dick, Harley, or both, and they replied back every time, stopping only when they reached the Scarecrow.

“Hey, Crane. Up and at ‘em,” Dick called.

“Mm…?” Crane sat up groggily. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Nightwing, Doc. I wanna call in that favor.”

“Oh? What for?” Crane went over, rubbing his eyes.

“I need a man who can create an impossible medication,” Dick said, giving the exhausted male a winning smile, though his eyes held fear for Riley.

“Nothing is impossible, not truly.” Crane frowned in concern. “There’s fear in your eyes… Interesting…”

“Please. Riley… She has a blood disease. She’s only 15,” Quinn said. “She… She could easily die without her medication.”

“I’m willing to let you out if you promise to help us and to be on your best behavior. I need your help, Jonathan,” Dick sighed.

“Of course I'll help you.” Johnathan frowned. “I’m not a monster.”

Dick’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank you.”

Quinn was almost crying in relief. “Thank you, Doctor Crane!”

Dick motioned for another guard to let Jonathan out. “Hey Eddie. You’re looking good,” he called, noticing the Riddler watching them.

“You too, Nightwing!” Riddler smiled and waved.

“Hey Eddie.” Quinn waved and smiled. She remembered Eddie used to babysit her.

“You get that book of riddles I sent you a few months back?” Dick asked.

“Yes! Thank you, it was a great gift!” Edward grinned.

Quinn giggled.

Dick smiled. “I’ll see you again the next time I visit, okay? And you can ask me some of them.”

“Alright! Have a nice day!” Edward waved cheerily.

Dick chuckled and led the two villains out of the asylum, glad that it was designed so they could completely avoid where the Joker was locked up on their way out.

“It’s so weird seeing Arkham Asylum, I'm way too used to Arkham City” Quinn stretched.

“Jaybird? You okay? You’ve been super quiet,” Dick said softly as Crane asked Quinn what she was talking about.

“I'll explain later,” Quinn whispered to Crane.

“Me in this time… God… He’s so fucked up… Seeing that place again…” Jason shook his head.

Dick pulled Jason into a one armed hug. “It’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it. I won’t fail you again…”

“You didn’t fail me to begin with.” Jason hugged him back with a shaky smile.

“Yeah, I did. I should’ve gotten there sooner. Saved you…”

“You couldn't have, the bastard made sure of that,” Jason sighed and shook his head.

Dick grimaced. “I nearly beat his head in after… I ran away to Jump City after that. I couldn’t stand being in the city when you weren’t…”

“I get it.” Jason ruffled his hair with a smile. “We’ll find me in this time, Roy can help.”

Dick nodded slowly, and glanced back at Harley and Crane. “After we are sure Riley’s gonna be okay.”

“Of course,” Jason nodded with a soft smile.


	6. Fighting Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

Once they got to the Manor, Riley was in the living room, a bucket near her as she shakily drank some tea. 

“Hey… ‘m not coughing anymore.” Riley smiled. 

“Riley…” Quinn gasped and ran over.

Dick walked over as well, Crane and Harley following him. “Riley? I brought some people to help you.”

“Huh?” Riley looked up and inspected the group. “Oh… I'm Riley, Mama, Uncle Crane.” She gave her best smile. Her eyepatch was off, just incase for some reason her scar bled.

Harley tilted her head and examined Riley for a moment with a slight frown. “You don’t look very well, kiddo,” she murmured, her usual exuberance muted to match the situation. “Dickiebird and Q mentioned that you’re sick and that you’re my kiddie from the future?”

“Yeah, Mama…” Riley messed with her hair to make sure it covered her green eye. She didn’t want Harley to see her scar.

“You’re very pretty, even though you’re not well,” Harley said, matter of factly.

“Yeah?” Riley gave a startled laugh. 

“How’s your stomach? Is there any blood?” Quinn asked.

“Fine, no blood. It settled as soon as I vomited the first time,” Riley informed with a wave of her hand.

Aloysia came back with a few damp washcloths and placed one over Riley’s forehead after brushing her away from her face. “To keep the fever down,” she murmured.

“Oh! And you look just like Red! You must be her daughter from the future?” Harley chirped excitably, studying Aloysia who hadn’t yet noticed the guests.

“Huh?” Aloysia looked over, eyes wide. “Oh wow! Doctor Mom!”

Harley giggled. “Hi!”

“It’s great to see, er, meet you? Time travel is weird.” Aloysia turned her attention back on her sister. “You sure you’re okay?”

Riley nodded weakly. “The nausea has settled for now. Who knew Aunt Raven’s tea could help?” she murmured, shifting to look at Aloysia and Harley better.

That’s when Harley saw the scar. She remembered her promise to Quinn to not freak, but she certainly struggled with it. “Riley?” she asked, sounding nothing like her usual ditsy self and more like Dr. Quinzel from a lifetime ago.

“Huh?” Riley blinked and looked over het her mom, not even realizing her green eye, along with her ‘J’ scar with the top of the ‘J’ started as her would-be left eyebrow and went down and the top part of the hook ending right next to the bridge of her nose, was exposed. “What is it mama?” she didn’t register the different because she was used to Dr. Quinzel.

“Who gave you that scar?” Harley asked.

Riley froze, hand going to her scar “Da-Joker did,” she breathed, trembling now not just because of her illness. “I… I looked up to him when I was younger, then you did something he didn’t like… He was smart though, he made sure the eye itself wasn’t injured so I could still see, while making sure my eyebrow would never grow back again… He… It hurt, a lot. I felt so betrayed, you got super pissed… I'm surprised he’s not dead honestly. It was when you left that we moved in with Aloysia and Mom, you two getting married a year later. A month after you got married the first of my symptoms showed up, we think because puberty happened, but we’re not sure… Uncle Crane developed my medication and although it didn’t cure me it lessened my symptoms and kept the more deadly ones at bay. My blood gives me an immunity to the Joker Toxin though, but my blood as well as his is an activating agent for it, if someone were to get our blood in a transfusion they’d die very, very slowly.”

Harley exhaled slowly to calm herself down from her rage. “I will kill him,” she swore. “No one hurts my babies. He can do anything he wants to me, but not my baby,” she added with a growl.

“Do me a favor and make sure you’re pregnant with me first?” Riley joked and laughed, before quickly coughing into a tissue.

Harley moved forward and rubbed her back gently. “I will. Q said you’re 15?”

“Yep, and from 30 years into the future.” Riley relaxed against her mother.

Harley nodded slowly and glanced up at Dick. “Can I hit him with my hammer pretty please?”

“Don’t kill him,” was all Dick said with a nod. He was shocked and infuriated by the news of what the man had done.

Harley nodded with an evil grin.

“First though, symptoms if you would, and a small blood sample,” Jonathan said, eyes going hard. “I’ll make sure he gets a bit of an experimental dosage of fear toxin.”

“Muscle spasms and weakness, nausea and vomiting, often there’ll be blood in the vomit. More often than not the cough also has blood in it as well, though the amount generally differs,” Riley got into explaining. “Fainting spells and feeling faint in general, which tends to be accompanied by the muscle weakness or spams, I bleed excessively from any kind of wound, even a minor paper cut, and have chronic migraines/headaches.”

Jonathan nodded and took notes on a notepad that Dick handed him, the latter looked extremely sympathetic for the young girl who shouldn’t have to deal with any of this.

“Take as much blood as you need, but like I said I bleed excessively from wounds so be careful.” Riley smiled.

“I’ll go get Raven so she can heal you after the blood has been taken,” Dick murmured.

“Thanks.” Riley settled back down, continuing to sip her tea. Harley settled in behind her, stroking her hair like she barely remembered her own mother doing when she was sick.

Dick smiled a little at the sight and went to find Raven, running into Babs first. “Hey.”

“Hey, Dick…” Barbara smiled gently. “How are they?”

“Harley is being surprisingly sane and motherly, Crane is in doctor mode and Riley is… Okay,” he answered.

“That’s… God… Dick…” Barbara licked her lips. “Well, you see… We’re obviously not going to last, are we?”

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I was wondering when this was going to happen…” he admitted tiredly.

“We might as well do this now right?” Barbara asked and ran a hand through her hair.

Dick nodded. “I suppose… You know I do love you though, right? Even if you’re meant to be with Steph? I still really enjoyed our time together.”

“I did too.” Barbara hugged him. “Even if you’re meant to be with Raven,” she joked.

Dick chuckled a little. “I guess this explains why going further than kissing always felt so wrong, huh?”

“It would,” Babs agreed with a laugh.

Dick pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Still friends?”

“Always,” Babs promised.

He nodded. “Good luck with Steph. That girl is a handful.”

“I think I can do so, and be good to Raven, okay?”

“Of course. Speaking of, have you seen her? I need her help with Riley.”

“In the kitchen, she made Riley tea, and that’s the last place I saw her.” Babs smiled gently.

Dick nodded. “If she’s not in the kitchen, she’ll likely be on the roof.”

“Good luck.” Babs waved him off.

Dick waved back, moving the check in the kitchen before going up to the roof. “Hey. Penny for your thoughts?” he asked when he found the demoness standing on the edge of the roof.

“Just… Thinking, processing everything.”  Raven didn’t turn to look at him, just continuing to stare at the scenery.

Dick watched her for a moment. “This wasn’t your fault, Rae,” he murmured, as if he’d read her mind. “It was an accident.”

“But it was!” She exhaled. “This was my idea…”

Dick sighed and walked up behind her, pulling her into a hug. “It was still an accident that sent us all back into the past. Come inside where it’s warm? Please? You feel like ice.”

“I… But my ideas… Abilities?” Raven took a gulp of air. “What if I… Did this? What if we can’t fix it?”

“We’ll be able to fix this. I know we can,” he promised her. “Everything will work out okay in the end. Riley said the tea you made her helped with the nausea, by the way.”

“I'm glad to hear.” Raven turned and hugged him back. “Thank you…”

Dick tightened the hug a little. “I’m always here if you need anything, Rae,” he promised her.

“Thank you… Let’s head in,” Raven sighed.

Dick nodded. “Crane is gonna take some blood from Riley. Since she has a tendency to bleed excessively, I was wondering if you could heal her after he takes the blood? Then you and I can go to the kitchen and have some tea. I’ll make it?” 

“Sounds great.” Raven nodded and pulled away, smiling at him.

Dick grinned and lead her inside, warming her up by keeping her close to him.

Raven kept close to him and allowed Dick to lead her inside as well.

“How long were you out there for, Rae?” he asked her quietly.

“Since we came to the manor, came in to make Riley the tea, then headed back out.”

Dick pursed his lips. “Let’s hope you don’t get a cold then.”

“I’ve never been sick,” Raven hummed gently.

“I’m pretty sure you have. When we were living together in Jump? Remember? Everyone except Cy got colds one winter. BB changed forms every time he sneezed.”

“I remember the form changing,” Raven laughed. “Oh man, he was so embarrassed.”

Dick laughed as well. “He was. I kinda felt sorry for him at first, but then he got me sick.”

Raven nodded and chuckled with a smile as she and Dick entered the living room.

Harley looked up as they entered. “Hiya. Stay quiet. She just fell asleep,” she murmured.

Raven nodded and smiled.

Dick nodded and slowly approached with Raven. Jonathan quickly took the blood sample, trying to make as small a wound as possible. As soon as he got a vial of her blood, Raven healed the wound, all without waking Riley.

“Thank you,” Harley said quietly, watching the young girl sleep.

Raven nodded and smiled a little, watching everyone in the room. She still felt terrible for what she thought she was responsible for, but her talk with Dick had put it on the back burner.

“We’ll figure this out, Harley.” Johnathan nodded to his fellow villian and friend.

“Thank you, Crane,”  Harley said quietly.

“Of course, she’s a child and you’re one of the few I consider a friend.” Jonathan smiled.

She looked up and gave him a bright smile. “Ya think of me as a friend?”

“Of course, even if you become quite nasty around the Joker.” Jonathan nodded.

“I’m sorry. He brings out the worst in me.”

“Just make sure he doesn’t bring out your worst around a child,” he waved her off.

Harley growled lowly, looking down at Riley, her eyes on the scar. “Never.”

Aloysia smiled at her Doctor Mom. She was really starting to remind her of what she was like in the future.

“Imma kill him if he tries to come near the kids.”

“Wait fifteen years so you’re pregnant with my sister first,” Aloysia piped up.

“Could always freeze his sperm,” Harley muttered darkly. “Then bash his head in with my hammer.”

“I’d be down to watch that,” Jason spoke up.

“True,” Aloysia hummed with a smirk. “Then my sis wouldn’t have her scar… I wonder if she’d still become a vigilante though…”

Harley shrugged. “He wouldn’t be able to hurt her though.”

“Still, she’s my partner in technical crime.” Aloysia pouted “You should see her skills with a bat!  Plus she, Cassie and I are like, the Sirens 2.0.”

Harley studied Aloysia for a moment. “Maybe when she’s better.”

Aloysia nodded as Helena and Rosa came into the room. “Is she going to be okay…?” Helena asked.

Raven nodded. “She will.”

“Good,” Helena sighed in relief. “She’s my best friend, so…”

Raven looked at her future daughter and smiled softly. “She’ll be okay. It’ll just take a little time to get the medicine.”

Helena nodded with a sigh and a smile, watching Rosa move to kneel on the floor next to Riley, watching her sleep.

“How long do you think you’ll need, Johnny?” Harley asked.

“Depends on what I find in the blood sample,” Johnathan answered after a few minutes, “If it’s something at least somewhat similar to any known blood diseases, it’ll be much easier to develop a medication for.”

Harley nodded. “Mmkay.”

“She’s going to need a lot of help and support while we work on this, Harley. Even after it’s made it might take some time for the symptoms to lessen/disappear” Jonathan pointed out.

“I ain’t going nowhere,” Harley stated.

“I’ll help too,” Aloysia piped up. “She’s my sister after all.”

“I will too.” Rory walked into the room. “I don’t work out in the field like the others, so if Aloysia is needed for some reason I’ll at least be here.”

“I will as well since this is kind of my fault and I am technically retired,” Raven said quietly, looking down.

“This wasn’t your fault, Rae,” Dick mumbled.

“If anything it’s mine,” Helena said with a set jaw. “My abilities… I don’t have the same control or confidence you have with them.”

“The time travel was no one’s fault,” Dick said, glancing between Raven and Helena. “It was just an accident, okay? This probably would've happened if Uncle Clark was the one doing what you girls did. This was just an accident.”

“Uncle Dick is right,” Clarice spoke up as she entered, arms crossed. “No matter what, this was a possibility. We can only hope it also freed our families in the future. We'll get back to them… Eventually.”

“Hey babe,” Aloysia greeted softly.

“Hey Aloy,” Clarice went over and kissed her cheek. “Grandpa Clark and Great Uncle Bruce wanted to speak to us about something, bribed me and my sis not to spoil what.”

Aloysia frowned a little. “Who is us, exactly?” she asked.

“Everyone,” Clarice stated simply and walked back towards the kitchen/dining room. Everyone in the living room glanced at each other and with the exception of Harley and Riley, followed after Clarice.

Following the group at the rear, Dick observed everything curiously, wondering what Clark and Bruce were up to.

“It’s come to our attention most of you are still school age,” Bruce spoke up.

“Can the adults pour ourselves a drink before you potentially piss off the younger generations?” Jason asked.

“Too late.” Cassie felt her hand twitch. Man, she wished she brought the kryptonite batarangs, or her gun.

“Enough of that, education is important.” Lian scuffed the back of her youngest sibling’s head.

“I already graduated, I served my nickel.” Cassie complained.

“Anyone else have no idea what that means?” Garfield asked.

“It basically means she served her time in jail.” Roy explained. “She probably gets weird phrases like that from her Papi.”

“Well, that just dills my pickles.” Jason deadpanned.

“I swear to god, I  _ will _ punch you,” Dick muttered, glaring at Jason. “This is your fault, dad.”

Bruce rose a brow “Right, because I’m the one who named everything bat-whatever it is and said things like “holy bejeezus Batman” all the time with very little variation, Dick.”

“You’re the one who banned swearing,” Dick pointed out with a scowl. “And I was 10 when I did that. You’re the one who continued the trend.”

“Everything is named bat because you convinced Jason it was my idea.” Bruce ran a hand over his face.

“Good times,” Jason mused.

“Anyway, back to the school thing, how? We’re from the future we’re not even born yet except for Lian, who, may I remind you, is four currently in your time.” Helena crossed her arms.

“Where am I anyway?” Lian asked.

“Your mother’s,” Roy reassured. “She decided she wanted to see you for a while while she was between missions.”

“It’s not hard to falsify the needed records to get you lot into school,” Tim spoke up, answering Helena’s question. “And I’ve already been roped in to stop Uncle Clark, Aunt Diana and dad from lecturing me so no one better try to change my mind. They also bribed me, so deal with it,” he added tiredly, drinking straight from the coffee pot.

“I will literally make you a year’s supply of coffee mixed with energy drinks to not.” Ryan said.

“We’ll help,” Damian’s kids added. “And get you a lifetime supply of candy.”

“Dad bought me a Starbucks and a Krispy Kreme. Good luck kids,” Tim deadpanned.

“Dammit.“ Evie and Jacob glared at their grandfather in a very eerily similar glare to his own (and Damian’s). “Do you hate us? Why are you torturing us like this?”

“It is not torture. Schools are a place of learning. Besides, it’s already done. You all start on Monday,” Clark spoke up. 

“I already graduated, can I not?” Cassie asked.

“That would be a no,” Clark stated.

“But I have a diploma! This is bullshit!” She clenched her fist, eyes glowing with power though the Starbolts hadn’t manifested around her fist yet.

“Think of it as undercover, Cassie.” Lian soothed her sister.

“Also, language,” Nikolas piped up with a grin.

“Fuck off Nikolas! You should be the one out of the two of us still going to school.”

“Not my fault you were born in July and I was born in December. Also, I graduated when you did, rude.”

“Stop fighting you two,” Roy sighed.

“Let them fight, apparently it’s healthy according to our Grandfather.” Lian rubbed her temples.

“Since when has Grandda ever been good with relationships?” Lyssa rose a brow.

“Sis, he did get Grandma Selina to marry him,” her twin pointed out.

“Look, either way, it’s already done,” Delaney spoke up, ever the voice of reason. “We just need to bear with it until we go home. So stop fighting and get over it.”

“Another problem, our names,” Cassie sighed in defeat, might as well help them with this at this point… Man she really didn’t miss those uniforms. “How are we going to explain that? Especially the Graysons or Waynes of the group.”

“I adopt a new kid every other week according to the Gotham Herald,” Bruce said with a shrug. “They won’t notice.”

“They will when they notice how much I look like grandma Talia.” Evie muttered under her breath bitterly.

“And Grayson? Todd-Harper for me? Unless you actually want to tell people Dick has kids.” Cassie sighed. Her family she swears sometimes…Then again she wasn’t exactly volunteering to tell anyone about  _ her. _

“There's also a matter of Cassandra, who legally doesn’t exist.” Aloysia spoke up “Or me and my green squad.”

“I use my father’s last name, Stone” Delany reminded her friend.

“Well… I could make some more of those rings that make me and the grass stain look normal?” Victor piped up.

“Yes, but do you have enough time?” Delaney asked her father worriedly.

“I’ll need a few extra hands but, I should be able to.”

“I can help!” Delaney piped up, then blushed in embarrassment. “I mean uh… I’m really good with tech and stuff since I was raised around it.”

“I'll help too,” Roy volunteered, before going out to make a quick phone call.

“Any of you speedsters good with your hands?” Victor asked, looking at Barry, Wally and Bart.

Bart gave a shit eating grin but as he opened his mouth, Cassie covered it with her hand. “Ignore him.”

“I am.” Barry sighed and nodded.

Victor nodded. “Great. We’ll start right away.”

“Bart, I have siblings. Licking my hand won’t work. Plus you’ve met Evie and Jacob.”

“Say what I think you were about to say, Bartholomew, and you are dead,” Jason threatened.

“Ys sr,” he mumbled behind his girlfriend’s hand. Cassie hummed and removed it after that.

Jason nodded. “Good boy.”

Bart proceeded to hide behind his girlfriend. It didn’t matter that Jason retired, Red Hood always terrified him.

“Can I do anything to help?” Oliver asked.

“You can help by improving Lian’s aim,” Nikolas snickered.

“It’s not that bad!” Lian huffed.

“Sis, I love you, but I’ve learned to just to shoot the arrows midair to make sure they actually do hit your intended target.” Cassie pointed out.

“I’ll give you some pointers,” Oliver said, giving Lian a grin. “Come on, let’s improve your aim.”

“Uh… Thanks…” Lian blinked. She never had met her technical grandfather face-to-face before, mostly because her dad never really got over whatever falling out they had.

Oliver nodded.

“We all might as well get in some training as the nerds tinker,” Cassie chuckled and stretched. The future kids all groaned.

Rosa, however, excitedly turned on her father, hands clasped in front of her as she looked up at him pleadingly.

“Sure, why not?” Garfield chuckled nervously, though it came out more of a question.

“Wish Ma was here.” Kai sighed.

“We could call her?” Dick offered with a small smile aimed at Kai. “Who is she?”

“Terra,” the Logan twins answered. The Titans all looked at each other, amused.

Garfield paled. “Wha?”

Dick snickered. “I’ll go see if I can’t find her.”

“Yeah, I get my abilities from her.” Kai grinned. “She’s really awesome!”

“I wonder on the power differences still between the different generations of Kents, considering Connor is only Half-Kryptonian,” Clarice mused.

“Half?” Connor frowned in confusion.

“Do explain, if you could,” Tim said.

“Wait… Do you guys still think Dad is a clone?” Michaela asked.

“I think they do.” Ryan choked on his coffee.

“ **Holy fuck** ,” Clarice fell to the floor laughing. Clark looked at her, startled by the Kryptonese.

“Connor is biologically the child of Grandpa Clark and Grandpa Lex,” Spencer explained with a  giggle.

“But how?” Garfield asked. “They’re both dudes!”

“Test-Tube baby,” Clarice explained. “Grandpa Lex put their DNA in a test tube, mixed it together, and developed our second favorite half-Kryptonian.”

“Dad is our favorite,” Spencer said unapologetically.

“How did he get my DNA?” Clark asked with a frown, looking at Conner curiously.

“Maybe he took tips from Grandma Talia,” Jacob snorted.

“Kryptonite or something? No one is really sure.” Spencer admitted, then remembered. “Sis! We can finally get your ears done!”

“Kent is my father, not my… Original or whatever?” Connor demanded. It did make sense why Luther would take him out to ball games and the movies occasionally.

“Uh huh,” Ryan hummed.

Batman punched Clark in the face with a very suspiciously green glowing ring. “How isn't important. He’s your son, Clark.”

“His punches hurt.” Oliver winced.

“As they should for you two being horrible fathers,” Bruce responded with a growl.

“Agreed, you know it’s bad when my method for parenting is be the opposite of my parental figure,” Roy pointed out as he walked back into the room. “What happened?”

“Men,” Diana huffed, grabbing Conner’s arm. “Come, we will go out for soda and pizza and leave the men to fight,” she decided.

“Can I come?” Tim asked, concerned for his (crush) friend.

“That is Conner’s choice, young Robin,” Diana told Tim.

”Yeah… Yeah, sure.” Connor nodded. Clark and Bruce were fighting in the background. Bruce was winning.

Diana nodded and smiled as she led the two boys out of the kitchen.

“Well then…” Dick chuckled. “I’m gonna go call Terra and then I’m gonna put a movie marathon on in the home cinema. Whoever wants to join can help make popcorn and snacks,” he called over the noise of the two men fighting, not concerned in the slightest.

“Alright!” those who heard called back. Clarice was filming the fighting boys.

Connor, Diana, and Tim all left.

Dick turned to Raven. “I’m sorry. Take a raincheck on tea? I can take you out somewhere so we won’t be interrupted again?” he offered softly.

“Careful, you might get my hopes up that it’s a date,” Raven chuckled but nodded.

Dick grinned. “You want it to be?” he asked with a low purr.

“Break up with Babs first, birdie,” Raven chuckled. “Then we can go on that date.”

“I broke up with him before he went up to the roof to get you. Hey guys,” Barbara hummed.

“Oh?” Raven rose an eyebrow with a smile.

Dick nodded. “Uh huh. Babs dumped me and broke my heart,” he said playfully, dramatically throwing his arm over his forehead. “I may never recover.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “He’s yours now. Have fun,” she said to Raven.

Raven chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

Barbara grinned and went to go break up the fight long enough to send the boys outside.


	7. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

Meanwhile, Lian and Oliver had headed down to the Batcave to use their shooting range and so she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally destroying something expensive.

Oliver got her set up with a bow and a target and told her to just start shooting so he could see what he was working with.

Lian licked her lips and grabbed her bow and an arrow, cocking it. The arrow went slightly sideways and Lian cursed and readjusted it onto the bow before shooting.

Oliver watched her for a long moment. “Does that feel comfortable at all?” he asked.

“No? But it’s how I’ve seen Dad shoot and he’s amazing…”

“Your stance is all wrong and you’re holding the bow wrong. Which is your dominant hand?”

“My left.”

“Roy is right handed. You need to shoot left handed,” Oliver said, walking over and giving her a different bow before starting to help her get into a proper stance. “Now, pull back when you inhale. Yes, like that. Lower your elbow a little, just like that, and release as you exhale,” he instructed.

Lian took a deep breath in… Out… In… Out… She released the arrow on the next exhale.

Oliver watched with a smile as the arrow flew straight for the target and hit the bullseye. “Perfect.”

“Thank you.” Lian hugged him without warning with a smile.

Oliver stumbled a little, chuckling as he hugged her back. ”It’s no biggie. You just needed someone to sit down and show you what to do. Your problem was purely that you didn’t know what to do and were shooting with the wrong hand.”’

“Yeah… Everyone… Kinda hid us from this life, I snuck out to watch Dad either when he was practicing or on patrol. Out of all of us, I think Bart had just become a hero, Impulse, when everyone disappeared and my younger sister was going around Arkham City as Sparrow, though none of the kids or I ever told any of our parents or grandparents about that until she and Papi’s argument when you came to the future,” Lian explained. “Papi did teach all of us, Niki, Cassie, and I, how to shoot guns though, which is probably why I haven’t been a complete failure with this thing.”

Oliver nodded. “We’ll get you kids all home to your parents. Somehow.”

“And grandparents in some cases” Lian chuckled and smiled at him. “Thanks...I’ve been meaning to ask… What happened between you and Roy?” she asked curiously.

Oliver sighed and looked over to the main part of the batcave where Roy was helping Victor. “I was a really crappy father, pretty much. And he’d had enough.”

“Yeah, no offense but that’s pretty shitty of you.” Lian deadpanned as she cocked another arrow.

“It was,” Oliver agreed. “Bats beat that into me when he found out. Literally. I don’t expect him to ever forgive me, but I’m trying to be a better man. I didn’t even know he had a kid until we went to the future, but that’s to be expected after everything. I am proud of the man he’s become. And who he will become, though.”

“... I never met you before now,” Lian admitted after shooting the arrow. “Dad… He doesn't like talking about it, he never let you near me. Hell, the only reason Papi knows I exist is because my Father chose to continue to be in my life while helping out his current boyfriend and future husband… I don’t know all that happens, I do know that you always, always have time to change it and be better.” She paused. “It’s why I ultimately decided to take on the mantle of Red Arrow/Arsenal, going mostly by Arsenal. My sister was already Sparrow, she had… Offered to give me the mantle of Red Hood. I wanted that connection tough, to Aunt Artemis, to you, to my Dad… I just… I don’t know.”

Oliver nodded and gave Lian a smile. “You’re a good kid.”

“Yeah?” Lian smiled over at him.

Oliver nodded again. “You take after your dad. He was always really smart, even when he made stupid choices…”

“He has made a ton of stupid choices,” Lian snorted, “I mean, then again, we all put on spandex/latex suits, Riley, Papi, and Cassie are the only sensible ones wearing basically civilian  clothing with mask/helmets or just… Not her eyepatch for Riley.” She was fully aware her Dad used to do heroine, but… He got better, and turned his life around.

Oliver chuckled and watched her shoot for a little while. “Much, much better.”

“You think?” Lian beamed.

Oliver nodded and gestured to the target. “You’ve hit the bullseye every time.”

Lion's eyes gleamed mischievously and she pressed a button on her usual bow, making the arrows explode in a flash bang all at once.

Oliver laughed as everything exploded.

When the light from the flash bang died down, Lian was gone, hiding behind a close by cupboard.

Oliver looked around and chuckled. “Clever trick,” he called out, stepping away from the shooting range and towards the cupboards. “I remember when Roy did that the first time,” he added as he approached the cupboard she was hiding behind. “He hid over here, if I remember correctly.”

“What was that explosion?” Roy demanded as he ran over. “Where’s my daughter?”

Lian silently crept to the other side of the cupboard and did something stupid. She booked it as silently as possible to the top of the cupboard and looked down with a cheshire grin. “I’m up here, Dad,” she called after another couple minutes to spare her grandfather from her Dad’s rant that he was on.

Roy’s head snapped up to looked at Lian. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” he asked quickly.

“I activated my flashbang arrows and like a bat snuck off then climbed on the cupboard.” She waved her hand. “I’m fine and I’m actually shooting right and true now!” She was clearly excited and happy as she jumped down with a front flip.

“You scared the crap out of me, young lady!” Roy yelled, tugging her in for a tight hug.

“Dad, I’m fine,” Lian chuckled and hugged back as Jason came down with a raised brow.

“I came down to see how everything was going…” Jason looked at the two. “Do I even want to know?”

Roy glared at Oliver and dragged Lian over to Jason. “She gave me a heart attack, that’s what.”

“Roy, she’s had those things activated close to her face by a bullet her sister shot.” Jason ran a hand through his hair. “It being that far isn’t going to hurt her, they’re flash bangs.”

“She what?!” Roy yelled.

“Dad, I'm literally Arsenal in the future,” Lian reminded. “Plus, I’m 34…”

“You’re still my baby girl, Lian,” Roy pointed out.

“Anyone got any popcorn?” Barry asked.

“Barry, what the fuck? ” Cassie stared down her boyfriend's grandfather. They had followed after Jason.

“What? It’s funny to watch someone get chewed out. Especially when it’s Roy chewing out two people taller than him,” Barry chuckled.

“I’m still growing, you asshole,” Roy yelled.

A speed scout appeared and suddenly Bart was holding back his girlfriend, who was growling and giving a Batglare™ at Barry.

“Grandpa, I wouldn’t,” Bart warned. “You’re lucky I had the speed scout take her gun.”

“That’s my girl.” Jason gave Cassie a thumbs up.

Barry shrugged and went back to helping Victor. Bart put his head-taller girlfriend down but held on to her waist. 

“Dad, I love you, but it’s no big deal. We’ve done more dangerous shit in our lives.” Cassie took a deep breath.

“That’s not something any father wants to hear!” Roy pointed out. “You’re kids! You’re meant to be kids! Not heroes and getting into fights and getting hurt and oh my god, you’re the new Arsenal?! You are so grounded!”

“I’m thirty fucking four, you can’t ground me!” Lian shouted. “I can make my own damn life decisions and yeah, I wasn’t happy either when Cassie brought us all together and made us heroes and vigilantes in your stead, but know what? She was right to do it, she was already Sparrow, as you heard, even before all this shit! Jesus Dad! Yes, I’m the new Arsenal, I have been for two years and been helping Babs train them!”

Roy gaped at his daughter as everything they’d learnt over the past two months finally sunk in.

Cassie licked her lips hesitantly. Was this… How her siblings felt when she and Papi were fighting? She hated this feeling… She also stole her gun back and shot the bag of popcorn Barry had in his hands with a growl.

“Roy, I think you need a break,” Jason said, effectively breaking up the argument.

“Y-yeah.” Roy took a deep breath, hands shaking a bit. “I… I’m going to head outside for a breather…” Lian didn’t say anything, just set her jaw and crossed her arms. Luckily, neither of them really said anything they’d regret.

“Maybe help dad find the me from this time?” Jason suggested.

“Yeah… Yeah, good idea. There’s several places he could be, start with the last safe house… Sorry.” Roy ran out of the batcave.

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead. “You know that all was because he’s worried about you and scared for you, right?” he asked his eldest daughter. “He lost me in an explosion, and that was pretty recent, I think…”

“I’m four apparently, sooooo 30 years ago for us,” Lian sighed. “I know he is, it’s just… I also know he sees me as little 4 year old me of this time. I get it, I do but dammit it’s just so frustrating since we were at least talking of his training me in the future and I just… The recent events, him disappearing… It’s hard.”

“I know, Lian. It’s hard for all of us.”

“Bart, I’m killing your grandfather,” Cassie whispered, gun aimed right at Barry, who had gotten more popcorn. “I’ve had practice with you and paintball and you’re faster so…”

“Please don’t. I’d like to actually exist in the future,” Bart muttered. “You can hurt him, just don’t kill him. Or you’re not gonna have an awesome boyfriend.”

“The awesome part is up for debate but you have a point.” Cassie turned off her safety just to give the tell-tale click of it being turned off.

“Hey!” Bart huffed.

“Love is an open door babe.” Cassie leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

“Frozen? That was so twenty five years ago, Cassie,” Bart huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You rather me do showtunes?” Cassie teased. “Or do you want even older songs?”

“Is there an option where you don’t sing?” Bart replied with a cheeky grin before racing upstairs.

“BARTHOLOMEW ALLEN THE SECOND GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” Everyone jumped as Cassie raced after him, starbolt primed and ready.

“No thanks, I choose life!” he yelled back.

“Dammit Bart!”

“Ah, young love,” was heard coming from Delaney as she helped her father.

“Well, sis is distracted at least,” Lian mused.

Jason nodded. “Heard you’re shooting better? Wanna show me?”

“Sure!” She was definitely going to have to distract her father. Bart did his part now it’s hers. She grabbed an arrow and her bow and followed everything Oliver instructed.

Jason watched her with a tiny smile. “Looking good, kid.”

Lian grinned and pressed the same button, making the arrows explode into a soapy foam.

“This is why I’m always buying more ammo, huh?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maaaaayyybe.” Lian hummed, “That one was Evie’s idea.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m not surprised at all by that.”

“It has its uses.”

“Uh huh. And they are?”

“Impromptu slip and slide”

“You sure you’re 34?” Jason remarked with a cheeky grin.

“Last I checked.” Lian hummed, “Seriously though it’s nice to have some fun with the team, can’t be serious 100 percent of the time.” She then shot an arrow at Barry and activated the bubble explosion “That and getting revenge who apparently thinks we’re a soap opera, well… He wanted soap.”

Jason chuckled. “You spent far too much time with Dick and Damian as a kid.”

“I babysat the Wayne Twins.” Lian chuckled as Barry started slipping all around.

Jason reached over and ruffled her hair. “Things will work out, mija. Just give it some time.”

“If you say so, Papi.” Lian smiled gently.

“If they find past me before we go home, wanna convince Roy into taking us to see little four-year-old you?”

“Oh my fucking god yes!”

“You’re such a little cutie, if I remember correctly. You always follow your dad around like a little duckling.”

“Holy shit,” Barry giggled and Lian gave him a sickly sweet smile.

“My mother is fucking Cheshire, and unlike my sister I’m not dating your grandson. We’re having a moment, dammit.”

Jason pulled a gun out of literally nowhere and aimed it at Barry’s head. “Leave, Allen.”

Barry yelped and raced off, slipping again on the suds before getting away.

Jason tucked the gun away. “ _ Damn idiot _ ” he muttered.

Lian smirked. “Like father, like daughter.” Cassie had pretty much done the same thing.

“She does take after me, doesn’t she?” Jason hummed.

“Anger issues and how-are-you-not-deadshot's-child and all,” Lian chuckled.

Jason hummed. “You wanna head back upstairs to make sure your sister doesn’t kill her boyfriend?”

“That’s probably for the best. Thanks Grandpa Oliver!” Lian waved to Oliver and started up the stairs with her father.

Jason gave Oliver a nod, but didn’t say a word to the man.

Once upstairs, Bart immediately hid behind Lian. “I regret nothing. I at least still exist.”

“Not for long,” Quinn pointed out.

“Help me? Please?”

“What did you say to piss Cassie off, first?” Quinn asked. “Hey Lian, hey uncle Jay.”

“Hey Quinn.” Jason waved with a smile.

“... I may or may not have implied she couldn’t sing, so not total ‘I will kill you slowly’ levels but she was already incredibly pissed off at grandpa Barry.” Bart assessed.

Quinn blinked. “Nope. You’re on your own, boy. You dug your own grave.”

“Quinn!” Bart whined as he heard a gun cock. He jumped and switched to hiding behind Jason.

“Bart , dear, sweetie, love of my life.” Cassie suddenly appeared behind the three. “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Hey Cassie,” Quinn greeted nonchalantly.

“Hey Quinn.” Cassie waved.

“Cassie, as much as I loathe to say this, don’t kill your boyfriend.” Jason turned along with Lian.

“Please?” Bart added, giving Cassie the puppy eyes.

Cassie’s resolved faltered and she kissed him. “Ass. You know I can’t resist those eyes…” plus she already killed one love of her life… Cassie wouldn't be able to kill a second anyway.

Bart relaxed and kissed her back. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too,” Cassie chuckled and kissed him again. Jason coughed.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Bart yelped, ducking behind his girlfriend.

“You’ve done plenty,” Jason gruffed. Some of those things he never even wanted to know about.

“Never at your house though!”

“What?” Jason demanded, crossing his arms and glaring. Cassie groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“Out of one grave, and into another,” Quinn chuckled.

“Bart, just… Shut up. Please,” Cassie muttered and grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him away from the entire situation.

Lian giggled. Honestly those two…

Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You guys gonna come watch the movie marathon?”

“Yeah, we’ll meet you there,” Cassie yelled as they raced off.

“Yeah.” Lian nodded with a smile, significantly more relaxed.

Quinn nodded. “Awesome. I think we all decided on The Lord of the Rings franchise. Old, I know. But still good.”

“Sounds great, Quinn.” Lian nodded. “I love fantasies anyway.”

Quinn smiled. “Well, I’m going to go get drinks, so I’ll meet you there.”’

 


	8. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

Outside, Dick was pacing as his thumb hovered over Terra’s number, biting his lip. Things hadn’t… Ended well between the pair and now he was nervous about reaching out to her. Thinking of Kai though, he managed to press call and put the phone to his ear, waiting for her to answer.

“What do you want Robin?” came the reply after three rings.

“Your help. Terra, I… Christ… I’m sorry,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We… I said some things I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.”

“Damn right you did. Now, what do you need help with?” Her voice definitely carried a lot of snark in it, though she did secretly appreciate the apology.

“I… I  _ may _ have taken up my father’s habit of taking in strays… I have a few here from the future and one kinda needs help with their powers. He’s like you, Terra,” he said, not sure exactly how to explain it properly without sounding  _ completely _ insane. “There’s so, so much more to the story, but it’s easier to explain in person…”

“Like me?” Terra didn’t even bother to hide her excitement. “I assume the batcave or Gotham or whatever? I’m in. And the future? What the hell?”

“Like I said, it’s complicated. We’re all at Wayne manor. Oh, by the way, I should tell you, my real name is actually Richard Grayson. Since you’ll be learning everyone’s secret identities soon anyway. Can you tell that I’m actually really nervous? Because I’m rambling.”

“Damn as in… Shit.” Terra let out a long string of curses after that. “I can be there by tomorrow, I’m all the way in Jump so I’ll be taking a plane. Not all of us can seemingly teleport.” They could, thanks to the Zeta Tube, but Terra didn’t know that.

“Well, I have a way for you to get here sooner? Remember Rae?”

“... Yes, I remember Raven.”

“She can come and get you? I’ll owe her big time, but I can ask? Or you can fly over and be here in… Five hours?”

“... Fine. Send Raven. This is obviously important if you’re even calling me.” in truth, Terra couldn't wait to meet someone else with her abilities.

“Thanks Terra. Oh, the kid’s name is Kai, by the way. He’s really lovely. 15. Where do you want to meet Rae?”

“You know the cafe you can see from Titan’s tower just across the water? There.”

“I know the one. I’ll tell Rae. Thank you so much, Terra. Really.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be waiting.” With that, she hung up.

Dick ran off to find Raven, relaying the conversation with Terra and hugging her gratefully when she agreed to go get Terra.

“Yeah, yeah. Our first date better be amazing,” Raven chuckled and hugged Dick back.

“I’ll make sure of it. I promise.”

“Good.” With that, Raven left.

Dick went to the home theatre to watch movies with the kids.

Bart and Cassie were curled up in one of the recliners, Jason had claimed the side of the couch closest to them along with Lian. Most everyone else was either on the couch or on the bed of blankets and pillows on the floor right in front of it.

Dick smiled and took a seat on the floor, not surprised when he suddenly had both Helena and Quinn pressed up on either side of him. “Hey girls.”

“Hey Dad.” Helena smiled.

“Hello. Call Terra?” Quinn asked.

Dick nodded. “Yep. And Rae has gone to get her.”

“Really?” Kai looked down at them from the couch, clearly excited.

Dick gave the kid a smile. “Yup. Your sister not watching the movie?”

“Naw, she’s with her girlfriend.” Kai shrugged.

Dick looked surprised for a moment before nodding. “Okay.”

“How is Riley doing?” Cassie asked curiously.

“According to my sister when I went to check on them, in and out of sleep.” Kai answered.

Quinn frowned. “At least she’s not coughing up blood anymore.”

“Not when I last checked in.” Kai nodded with a sigh. It was clear all the kids were worried about her.

“Crane is doing his best to get her medicine made,” Dick soothed.

“I know… But Riles is kinda fragile right now, which is a shame, because  _ damn _ , she may not be as flexible as a Grayson but she definitely probably took pointers in being aerodynamic from them,” Lian mused.

“Harley was a gymnast, if I remember correctly,” Dick hummed. “Alright, whoever doesn’t have someone to cuddle, c’mere. We’re having a cuddle pile.” Kai immediately joined him, along with several others who either didn’t have dates, or their parents were down working on the computer.

Once everyone was settled, Jason put the movie on. Everyone settled and eventually Rosa, Aloysia, Harley, and Riley all joined them, Rosa carrying her girlfriend.

Dick smiled in greeting and motioned for them to get comfortable. 

“Hey,” Rosa whispered and they all got comfortable next to the cuddle pile

Kai extracted himself in favour of curling up next to his twin. “Aunt Rae is bringing mom,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Rosa asked, exited.

Kai nodded. “They should be back soon.”

“It’ll be nice to see mom again,” Rosa hummed.

Kai nodded. “I’ve missed her…”

“Yeah me too…” Rosa sighed and as gently as possible as not to jostle her girlfriend too much, she leaned against her brother.

Kai glanced at Riley. “How is she?”

“I’m fine, not like I’m right here or anything.”

“Riley, you’d say you’re fine even if you’re coughing up anime levels of blood,” Rosa pointed out.

“Tha’ was  _ one time. _ ” Riley pouted.

“Sorry Riley. I thought you were asleep,” Kai said with a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine darlin’,” Riley waved her hand, which wasn't shaking anymore.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Symptoms seem to not be a thing for now, thank the lord,” Riley grumbled.

Kai patted her hand gently, sympathetically.

Riley just sighed and closed her eyes. “I hate this…”

Rosa pulled her in close and stroked her hair soothingly. “I know…”

Aloysia smiled gently at them.

Clarice grinned and flopped down next to her, laying her head on her lap. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Aloysia grinned and leaned down, kissing her gently before starting to stroke her hair.

Everyone turned their attention back to the movie and were all deeply engrossed in the screen when Raven returned with Terra, the purple haired woman leading the blonde into the room.

“Mom!” Kai, who didn’t have a sick significant other leaning against him, ran up and hugged his mom.

“Mom?” Terra blinked in confusion and automatically flinched before hesitantly hugging back.

Dick looked up from the bottom of the cuddle pile. “Oh, yeah. I should have mentioned that he’s your future son. Sorry Terra! Please don’t hurt me, I’m surrounded by children.”

“My future son?”

“I'm your future daughter.” Rosa raised her hand.

Kai nodded and smiled brightly up at Terra.

“Um… Nice to meet you?” Terra said, not sure how to process all of her emotions.

“We’re watching the Lord of the Rings movies. Wanna sit and watch with us?” Kai asked.

“Um… Sure.” Terra followed the male to the pillow/blanket bed.

Raven smiled and sat near Dick in the cuddle pile, finding Helena pressed into her side in a matter of seconds.

 


	9. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

“I fucking hate skirts,” Clarice huffed and did her best to adjust the offending article of clothing.

“There will be none of that language in this fucking house,” Jason scolded.

“Well that just dills my pickles, old man. Seriously though, why are they forcing girls to wear skirts? This is the late 2010’s not the fucking 1900’s,” Clarice complained.

“I hate my life,” Dick groaned, his head in his hands.

“Because it’s a stupid school run by a sexist PTA, duh,” Helena hummed.

“Fuck those assholes, fucking hell!” Clarice hissed.

“Calm the fuck down.” Cassie crossed her arms.

”Sis…” Spencer sighed and messed with her hair, which her Aunt Steph curled/styled for her.

“I don’t want to go,” Rosa whined, looking over at Garfield. She always had been a daddy’s girl…

“You do realize how terrifying Batman is? I’m no help here.” Garfield did feel bad though.

“I don’t wanna leave Riley though,” Rosa huffed with a pout.

“How is Grandpa Bruce scary? He's so mellow and helps us with pranks.” Evie frowned in confusion.

“No, you’re going to school,” Bruce said firmly.

Rosa scowled and turned on Harley. “I want hourly updates on her. Pretty please?”

“Sure, deary,” Harley cooed.

“I’ll make sure your teachers know you’re getting updates on a sick loved one and not to take your phone if they see you on it.” Bruce sighed but relented.

“Thanks grandpa Bruce! Thanks Harls!” Rosa chirped, dashing off to spend time with Riley before they had to leave.

“Wait, you guys aren’t scared of Bruce?” Barry gaped at the kids.

“No? Bruce is really pretty mellow and chill, it was a huge shock to my system when I came back to the past.” Bart admitted in confusion. “I mean his dad and granddad jokes are hilarious! We’ve heard stories of his anger and stuff of course but none of us ever experienced it.”

Delaney nodded. “Grandpa is very loving. Strict, but kind.”

“Agreed,” all the future kids said with various levels of amusement.

Dick looked at Bruce. “I don’t see it. I mean, I’ve heard the terrible dad jokes, but… Dad is scary when he wants to be. God dammit, Tim! That better not be what I think it is!” The last part was yelled as he noticed his younger brother from the corner of his eye.

“It is.” Tim sipped it, it was his usual coffee and redbull mixture. “I made Ryan one too.”

“Why?” Connor groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. Ryan just sipped his drink with a hum.

“Jesus christ…” Dick muttered, storming over and grabbing Tim by his ear and dragging him to the kitchen. “I swear to god…”

“It’s okay, I’m Batman,” Ryan hummed and continued to sip his own coffee monstrosity.

“Conner, deal with your kid!” Dick yelled.

“I don’t even know how to parent! I’m technically like, two,” Connor pouted.

“Fine. Aunt Diana!”

Diana went over and took the drink “No,” she then walked away. Ryan huffed in annoyance.

“Tim’s in trouble,” present Jason chuckled, leaning against a wall and watching his brothers.

“Oh, yeah,” four-year old Lian giggled.

Roy smiled softly at his young daughter, braiding her hair. She’d demanded to have pretty hair like her ‘future cousin Helena’ and so Roy had sat down to braid her hair.

Lian Sr. smiled gently at them. Roy really was a great father, despite how terrified he had been about possibly turning out like Oliver.

The future Jason watched the three from beside Lian, his hand on her shoulder.

“I really did have an amazing childhood.” Lian chuckled gently.

Jay nodded and smiled a little. “He adores you. Both the you from our time and his time.”

“I know,” Lian nodded.  “I just… I miss Dad from our time…”

Jay sighed and nodded, looking at the him from this time. “Me too.”

“Guys, we have to go!” Cassie called out, effectively getting the kids attention and got them gathered up.

“Have fun,” Quinn chirped with a grin, not having to go back to school as she was 19.

“I’ll try,” Helena hugged her sister and soon after everyone said their goodbyes they all piled into the Wayne family limo.

Those all too old for school stood outside as the limo left, watching it go.

-

“Ready?” Cassie hummed as she saw the crowds of photographers. The Wayne descendants and Bart all nodded.

“The usual business?” Helena asked with a raised brow.

“This’ll be fun,” Evie giggled with a grin from her brother.

Rosa shrugged and looked out the window, not really wanting to be there.

“Let’s face the music,” Caleb muttered and got out, smiling at the crowd of people and waving as he passed. The Wayne descendants all followed suit, as did all the kids from the present.

The Wayne kids were all natural, waving at the cameras, answering questions and the single ones, like Helena, even flirted with some of the younger paparazzi and reporter members.

Tim just rolled his eyes and stalked on to campus. Ryan followed after his dad with a very awkward Connor.

Rosa followed the trio, not in the mood to play the part of a charming hero.

Eventually they all got inside, the two of the Green Squad going to school a bit irritated since neither of them really knew how to act with people like that, hounds they once heard Cassie describe them as.

They were eventually approached by a student liaison and led the to the office to get their schedules. Those who already went to school just went to their classes.

“Hello, hello!” A blonde woman approached Jay as he entered the PTA meeting room. Lian was with him as well because  _ no way _ was she missing this. “I’m Karen! I’m head of the PTA, it’s nice to meet you. Have your children just transferred here?”

“Yeah, Cassie.” Jay smiled and shook her hand.

“Oh! Miss Cassandra is in my home room! A lovely girl. Now, why don’t you two go sign in.” She waved them off and Jay’s hand twitched at Cassie’s full name. She  _ hated  _ being called Cassandra.

Lian scowled, unable to hide her distaste. 

“Lian,” Jay sighed gently but lead her over and signed the clipboard with Lian.

“She’s called Cassie, not Cassandra. She hates being called Cassandra,” Lian mumbled.

“I know,” Jay sighed.

Everyone who was there froze when a surprisingly-professionally dressed woman walked in.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Harleen Quinzel.” Harley smiled and shook Karen’s hand. “I go by Harley though, I’m one of Aloysia’s mothers.”

“One of?” one of the other PTA moms asked.

Harley’s smile became strained. “Yeah. Red, Doctor Pamela Isley, is a biochemist and her other mother.”

Luckily for Harley, Dick and Raven came in then and distracted everyone.

Harley immediately went over and signed in before finding a seat next to Lian and Jason.

“Hello,” Karen approached Dick and Raven, recognizing Dick. “I didn’t realize you had kids, Mr. Grayson! You seem so young!”

“I should hope so, I am only 23,” Dick chuckled. “I’m here in my dad’s stead today. He’s busy with work but wanted to be kept up to date,” he added, using the excuse he and Bruce had come up with earlier.

“Of course! That’s so noble of you,” she purred.

Dick shifted awkwardly, glancing over at his now girlfriend, Raven. “Oh, Harley! You beat us here. I thought we’d beat you here for sure.”

“Hi Dickibird!” Harley waved and grinned.

“I’m Raven, Dick’s girlfriend.” She shook Karen’s hand.

Dick walked over to the table and pulled out a seat for Raven. “Here you are, love,” he murmured.

“Thank you, dear.” Raven kissed his cheek and sat down.

Dick smiled and kissed her temple before sitting down himself.

Jay grinned at how his brother skillfully and obviously, yet subtly showed Karen that he was taken and in a loving relationship.

“Smooth, those two,” Lian chuckled especially at the disgruntled look on Karen’s face.

“A shame your own husband doesn’t treat you like that, hm?” another PTA member addressed Lian.

“Husband?” Lian asked, clearly confused, then her eyes widened. “Wait… Holy crap, you think… No, this is my Papi. My sister goes to this school!”

“But you’re so…” The PTA member, whom is named Helen, hesitated.

“He’s my step father,” Lian sighed. She’s had this conversation a million times, and she was way too used to this by now.

Jay chuckled and grinned at his daughter. “You sound so tired, kiddo.”

“I know right? It’s like you can’t have a lighter-skinned kid like it’s completely unheard of to adopt or marry someone who already has kids or *gasp* have a mixed kid.” Lian rolled her eyes.

“Sit down, you two,” Dick said, rolling his eyes.

They did reluctantly. Lian just rubbed her temples and mumbled to herself.

Harley sat down as well.

Once everyone was situated, Karen began. “Hello and welcome old and new members to the first meeting of this semester for the PTA! For those who are just joining us, I’m Karen Samuels, I am a homeroom and Home Ec teacher here at the school. Now I’m going to have Helen pass out a quick sheet with the rules and regulations so you can either get refreshed or read through them and learn them.” The brunette woman named Helen quickly passed out the sheets.

“Gracias,” Jay hummed as he took his. He glanced over it but he figured the rules couldn't be that much different from what he remembered.

Lian nodded in thanks and started reading through them as Karen went through introductions and started into the meeting proper.

Dick observed all the moms while Raven read through the sheets. Many of the moms were giggling and very obviously checking out Dick and Jay.

Both boys, though used to it, felt very awkward, especially Dick who was sitting right next to his girlfriend (who was far more attractive than any of the bints could ever hope to be).

“Anyway, as you know the show choir is holding a bake sale. Now, most of the baked good they suggested are just unacceptable!” Karen said. “Things such as cookies and cupcakes and the like, filled with sugar and gluten and I simply think this is unacceptable. Beyond this students have not been following the only natural hair colors rule for dying their hair.”

The sheeple were nodding along and agreeing to everything. Raven looked up and rose an eyebrow at Karen.

“What’s the point of a bake sale if you’re not selling cookies and other baked goods?” Dick asked.

“They can sell baked goods! Just not those… Things.” Karen looked flustered, “Do you realize how unhealthy those things are? No, I suggest they sell some nice gluten-free and sugar-free snacks for everyone to enjoy!”

“They’re kids. A bit of sugar isn’t going to kill them,” Dick said dryly. “Let me guess, you’re against dairy and all that as well?”

“Of course!” Karen gaped. “It’s poison! Besides don’t you know gluten consumption causes Autism?”

“Hate to break it to you dear, but uh, licensed psychiatrist here.” Harley pointed out. “It really doesn't, it’s just misinformation spread by people like you who believe in anything they find after a two second Google search.”

“Besides, even if it did, what’s the big deal?” Raven deadpanned, looking at her nails. “Children need a healthy, balanced diet as that includes gluten, dairy, and yes, even sugar.”

Karen sputtered but let it go, for now. “Anyway, as I mentioned before, we’ve had a problems with kids following the no unnatural hair dye colors rule, in particular Miss Helena Gray and Miss Clarice Clark. Now we ar-”

“That’s Helena’s natural hair colour,” Lian interrupted.

“And Clarice dyed her hair light purple so Helena wouldn't be the only one with purple hair,” Jason added.

“I simply refuse to believe anyone could have that hair color naturally! Now I understand the need for self expression but we are a very elite school and we take the way our students present themselves very seriously. It’s bad enough Miss Clarice has tattoos though we certainly

don't have any rules against it yet, and she is 18. It’s simply appalling.” Karen snootily turned up her nose, pointedly looking at Raven’s own purple hair.

“What happened to the last head of the PTA? A… Miley, I think?” Dick hummed.

“Miley’s children all have left the school, so she had no reason to be a part of the PTA any longer,” Karen sputtered.

“I wonder if Karen had anything to do with that?” Lian sarcastically muttered to her Papi.

Jay chuckled and nodded.

“Mm, a shame. Miley was lovely. Vaccinated her kids any everything. I think one is in the running for a high ranking position in the local government already,” Dick mused.

“She was horrid! And vaccines are poison, I can’t believe the school requir-” She yelped as a knife oh-so-casually flew a fraction of an inch from her ear.

“Hand slipped.” Jay smiled innocently. “Also don’t give me that look Lian, you said don’t bring a gun, you never said anything about a knife.”

“Jason,” Raven scolded.

“Both medicine and science have proven that vaccines aren’t poison and all the benefits weigh out the potential side effects by far. Many diseases were almost eradicated before ignorant people like you stopped vaccinating your kids and ruined herd immunity. It’s people like you that are the reason children are dying from illnesses that shouldn’t be anywhere near as bad as they are,” Harley said with a scowl. “I don’t care if you think that they cause autism, because they don’t. And even if they did, I would rather my child have autism than have to bury them before their 18th birthday. I’m also a psychiatrist so I have a doctorates in medicine and I actually know what I’m talking about.”

“Couldn't have said it better myself, Harles,” Jay chuckled and got up, retrieved his knife, and sat back down.

Harley smiled brightly at Jay. “Thanks Jaybird.”

Soon after that, the meeting was hastily adjourned. No one was more happy about this than Jay, who really wanted to stab Karen by the end of it.

Dick grabbed his brother’s hand and dragged him to go see the kids before they went home.

“Someone's eager,” Jay teased gently.

“Of course,” Dick laughed. “I’m on patrol tonight, so I won’t be able to spend much time with the girls before they go to bed.”

“You sound just like future you,” Jay said fondly as they approached the soccer field.

“That a good thing or a bad thing?” Dick asked.

“Definitely good,” Jay reassured.

Dick nodded and smiled brightly.

“Hey Da-Dick.” Helena ran over with a smile. “What’s up?”

“We were just at this school’s pathetic excuse for a PTA meeting,” Dick hummed, hugging the girl. “How’s school, princess?”

“Good, my homeroom teacher is a total bigot though,” Helena huffed.

Dick frowned. “I’m sorry, princess,” he murmured, kissing her forehead.

“Mrs. Samuels?” Cassie came over. “My gods, she’s a total fucking bitch, I corrected her maybe 8 times today that I prefer Cassie but she said ‘you’re an adult! Act like it and use your full name like everyone else’ completely ignoring the fact she called several students by nicknames.”

“Samuels?” Jay frowned at the familiarity of the name.

“Language, Cassie. We don’t want you getting a detention,” Dick hummed.

“Oh, fuck me!”

“Cassie, that’s gross he’s your uncle,” Jay snickered.

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Jay… Cassie, c’mon…”

Helena snickered.

Cassie groaned “Paaaaaaaapppppiiiiiii!”

“Hey Un-Dick!” Kai and Rosa called, running over. “Hi Uncle Jay!”

“Hi kids,” Dick smiled and hugged them as Evie and Jacob ran over with a third person who looked almost exactly like Evie.

“I found mo-a friend,” she corrected.

“Hi there,” Dick greeted cheerfully, hugging Jacob and Evie after he finished hugging Kai and Rosa.

“Hi… I’m Melody.” The girl waved shyly.

“Hi Melody. I’m Richard, but I go by Dick. This is Jason, and his daughter Lian, and this beauty beside me is my girlfriend Raven. It’s nice to meet you,” the eldest Wayne said brightly.

“I-I know who you are, hard not too,” Melody chuckled nervously. “You’re ALL mom would talk about at home when she found out more Waynes would be going here.”

Dick rose an eyebrow. “Yeah?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah, dad seemed to get mad everytime.” The 11 year old shrugged. “I met Evie and Jacob during free hour today though, they’re super cool!” 

The twins beamed in pride. “Thank you Mo-Melody,” they said together.

Dick glanced at Raven.

“Who’s your mom, Melody?” Lian asked curiously. “She sounds like a cow.”

Melody ducked her head. “Well um…”

“Melody!” Karen approached.

“Hi Mom…” Melody sighed heavily and gave her new friends a pleading look.

Dick straightened up and kept a blank face as he looked at Karen.

“Wow. She is a cow,” Lian mumbled to Jay.

“Hello… Dears.” Karen gave a strained smile to the rest of the people around before turning back to her daughter. “We’re leaving.”

“Leaving? But I still have a class left,” Melody sputtered. Karen frowned.

“Don’t you have free hour last hour?”

“Mom, no one does they didn’t want to risk people skipping.” The ‘like you’re trying to force me to do right now’ remained unsaid.

Jacob snickered, only to cough when Evie elbowed him in the gut. “Besides, we were introducing her to our family,” the female twin said with an all too innocent smile.

Karen frowned, but not being able to see past the smile huffed and stormed away.

“Thanks.” Melody gave them a relieved smile. “Hopefully she doesn’t find the stink bomb I planted on her earlier until she gets home.”

Dick looked at Melody with wide eyes before laughing. “I like you, Miss Melody.”

“Just Melody is fine,” she reassured. The twins shared a look with the people from the future, who all nodded in understanding. This was their mother.

“You’re welcome to visit Wayne manor whenever, Melody. Lord knows those two need someone to keep them entertained,” Jay chuckled. He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly who he was talking to, and it was so weird to see her again, even if it was Melody from the past.

“Wow, really?” Melody’s eyes widened. “Thank you so much!”

“Maybe you should come over after school!” Jacob suggested excitedly.

“Yeah! Please, Uncle Jay?” Evie asked with wide eyes.

“If she wants.” Jay nodded. He couldn't find it in him to separate the Twins from their mother, especially after… Well, who was he to keep them apart?

The twins cheered.

“Just don’t disturb Riley. She was feeling really bad this morning,” Rosa piped up.

“Alright.” The three nodded.

Rosa nodded and relaxed. Noticing Harley approaching, she ran over to the blonde. “Hi!”

“Hey Girly!” Harley hugged her.

Rosa hugged her back tightly. “How’s Riley?”

“Feeling a bit weakened, nothing too bad, Uncle Crane said he’ll have the medication done by tomorrow.”

Rosa breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s perfect.”

“Yep! Should be able to join y’all in classes tomorrow!” Harley giggled.

Rosa smiled. “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither. This place needs my sis, I might go crazy otherwise.” Aloysia approached, ignoring the looks she was getting from guys. She didn't even like guys, plus she had a girlfriend.

“Hi Aly. What’re you doing here?” Rosa asked the 20-year-old.

“Fucking with people mostly, plus the plants around here are amazing conversationalists.”

Rosa nodded and hugged the other girl. “Evie and Jacob found their mom.”

“Really?” Aloysia asked and glanced over at Melody.

Rosa nodded. “Mmhm. She’s nice. Likes pranks like the twins, but nice. Her mum is stupid and rude though.”

“At least she’s nice?” Aloysia tilted her head.

Rosa nodded. “Come over and meet her?”

“Sure…” Aloysia nodded and went over with Rosa. “Hey, I’m Aloysia, daughter of Poison Ivy, I hope you like plants.” She smiled and shook Melody’s hand.

Melody smiled. “Hi. Plants are awesome. Mom hates them though.”

“I already hate your mom.” Aloysia frowned in confusion. How could someone hate plants?

“Same here, babe,” Clarice said. “She’s an absolute bitch.”

“And head of the backwards PTA,” Dick huffed.

“She’s my mother,” Melody reminded. “But yeah I agree! She even hates my pranks! It’s so unfair!” It was the only time she could really do math.

Dick frowned, remembering what Karen had said about food during the PTA meeting. “Are you eating enough?”

“It’s all gross and bland.” Melody crinkled her nose. “So I tend to avoid eating at home, usually I just go to a friend’s house for dinner, and lunch on the weekends, and eat at the school for breakfast and lunch.”

Dick frowned and looked at Jay. “I’m going to start packing an extra lunch. Evie, Jacob, it’s your job to remember to bring it everyday, okay?”

“You don’t have to do that!” Melody’s eyes widened. “Thank you though.”

“On it.” The twins nodded, arms crossed.

Jay frowned back at Dick, obviously concerned.

“Kids need as much nutrients as possible growing up. Your mom forcing you to eat that crap isn’t good for you. I already pack like, 100 meals in the morning, so one more isn’t a big hassle,” Dick said with a bright smile.

“If you say so…” Melody smiled hesitantly.

“He’s not kidding,” Helena giggled. “There’s so many of us at the house.”

Melody laughed. “I had a feeling, with how many people Evie and Jacob mentioned.”

Raven smiled softly. “Bruce would be proud,” she remarked with a chuckle.

Melody tilted her head in confusion.

“Bruce has a habit of adopting strays,” Raven explained.

Dick blushed. “Hush you.”

Melody giggled at that.

The twins grinned. “Yep!”

Dick pouted.

“It’s the best thing ever about B,” Aloysia giggled.

Helena nodded. “It is!”

Tim and Conner gave over to the group then, the former looking tired and unimpressed. “Who wants to ditch?” he asked.

Dick frowned. “Tim, no.”

“Yes,” Cassie nodded. She hated school.

“Don’t encourage him, Cassie,” Dick groaned.

“School sucks.” Cassie shrugged unapologetically.

“That may be true, but that’s no excuse to skip,” Dick said.

“I don’t see why not?”

“How have you even gotten to your senior year of high school?” Helena asked with a raised brow.

“Because Grandpa Clark is annoying with his speeches,” Clarice answered for the dark haired teen. Really, she mostly just took classes online and had… Private tutoring.

Dick chuckled and looked back to Tim. “No skipping, and no setting anything on fire.”

The Wayne twins immediately hid their matches.

Lian noticed them hide the matches and chuckled.

Jason rose a brow at his daughter but didn’t comment.

Cassie noticed and held her hand out to Jacob. “Give them.”

Jacob smiled innocently up at her. “Give what?”

“Don’t play innocent, give me the matches.”

“You have a knife on you and you’re not even allowed to have that on school grounds,” Evie pointed out.

“Not my point.”

Dick frowned. “You have a knife on you?”

“We live in  _ Gotham.  _ Pretty sure half the student body has some kind of weapon.” Cassie rolled her eyes and Jay hi-fived his daughter.

“Don’t encourage her,” Dick groaned, glaring at his brother and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Dick, both my daughters, my husband, and I have killed people. I could really give zero fucks if she smuggled a knife to school.” Jay shrugged.

“Papi, shut up,” Lian hissed, glancing at Melody who luckily wasn’t listening, busy chatting with the twins.

“I mean those people I killed aren’t dead for at least 25 years, so they can’t prove we did it,” Cassie pointed out.

“Cassie!” Lian hissed. “We’re in public, idiots.”

“But we’re your idiots,” Jay pointed out.

“This is why I drink,” Lian groaned.

“I thought you drank because addiction runs in our family.” Cassie rose a brow.

“Nope. You’re the reason, Cassie,” Lian huffed.

“Pretty sure you get it from Dad.”

“Cassie...” Jay pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Too far?”

“A bit, yeah.”

“Don’t you lot have to get to class?” Raven spoke up.

“Uh….” Cassie froze. “Shit!” She raced off.

“She totally skipped gym, didn’t she?” Evie asked.

“Easier than explaining her strength,” Jacob answered his sister. “That reminds me, we need to copy her abilities for gym.”

“Go on, classes, all of you. We’ll see you when you get home,” Dick said. They all raced off.

The adults all went back to the manor.

-

The twins caught up with Cassie.

“Need my abilities for gym?” she asked with a raised brow.

Evie nodded. “Yes please.”

Cassie touched each of their cheeks with her hands and nodded. Immediately, a black bolt of energy seemed to extend form each of the twins and into her hand. A few seconds later they looked more like Cassie, though still themselves. They had darker hair and their eyes now

shone with power.

“Two hours, and no flying until after gym.” Cassie reminded, not that she was able to conjure up the joy of flight herself after her two years with the League of Shadows… Her hand subconsciously went to touch the single remaining bead. On the bright side, she had no problems with Starbolts anymore.

“Yes sir!” the twins said, giving her a mock salute before racing off for gym. Cassie watched in amusement before quickly heading to her own class.   


 


	10. Time and Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

In hindsight, the twins should definitely have checked with their internal clocks before flying as high as they did.

“You two are idiots,” Quinn huffed as she gently put them back down on the ground from where they were in her arms.

“But we’re your idiots,” Evie replied with a sweet smile.

“No, Pandora is my idiot. You’re your dad’s idiots,” Quinn huffed, hands on her hips.

“What the fuck?” Jason blinked and Jay sighed.

“Did they fly too high with too small a time?”

“Yes,” Quinn answered her uncle with an eye roll.

“Hi uncle Jay!” the twins chirped. “Hi Delaney.”

“One of these days, you two are going to get hurt,” Delaney stated.

“Just wait, I'm sure they’ll immediately run off and find the nearest speedster so they can have superspeed for our training and whatever prank they have planned,” Quinn sighed.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?” Tim asked.

“The twins copied I’m guessing Cassie’s abilities and forgot to make sure two hours weren’t up,” Quinn sighed.

Tim blinked. “Right. Okay.”

“I don’t even know…” Jason rubbed his temples.

Jay patted his back. “Welcome to the family, past me.”

“I didn’t die just to put up with this,” Jason grumbled.

“Nice!” Jay high-fived him.

Jason chuckled and grinned at Jay. Quinn groaned, used to the jokes.

“Oh yeah! We have a thing we like to call Copycat! My brother and I can copy any ability for about two hours, so long as we touch them!” Evie explained.

Jason nodded slowly. “I see.”

“Their eye color changes to the person they copied and other physical changes could occur as well, for example their hair got a shade darker when they took on Cassie’s abilities,” Delaney explained. “Their skin gets a bit darker if they copy one of the Green Squad’s abilities.”

The twins nodded. “Yup.”

“I'm just… Going to go back inside….” Tim immediately turned and sipped his coffee, reentering the house.

“Uh… Tim? You okay?” Jason called with a frown.

“I don’t have enough caffeine to deal with this,” he called back.

“But… You’re drinking coffee right now.”

“Not even close enough, I'm only a half-cup into my first cup.”

Jason looked to Jay. “Is he okay?”

“He will be, they probably just confiscated his energy drinks again so he can’t mix them into his coffee like he usually does,” Jay reassured. “Replacement lives off of coffee.” He used Tim’s nickname very affectionately now that he was older.

Jason rose an eyebrow and looked after the kid. “Because that’s healthy.”

“He’s the current Robin.” Jay shrugged like that explained everything. “Also his motto is ‘sleep is for the weak’. We’re pretty sure he isn't dead yet purely out of spite.”

Jason nodded slowly, frowning a little.

“Don’t even try, we all have, I think he’ll be drinking those monstrosities well into his elder years.”

“He does,” Quinn hummed. “We’re all pretty sure he has a healing power like Wolverine does in those  _ ancient _ comics.”

“You mean Marvel comics?” Evie perked up. “I love those! However the Assassin’s Creed series is soooo much better! I especially love the Frye Twins!”

“You would. You were named after them,” Quinn stated with an eye roll. “And yes, I mean Marvel comics.”’

“Ancient?” Jay rose a brow.

“Well, they’ve been around forever. I mean, yeah, they still make them in our time, but the good story arcs are all so old.”

“Yeah the new ones are  _ so _ convoluted, I mean New Earth? Really?” Jacob rolled his eyes.

“And Hydra Cap,” Evie huffed.

“Hydra Cap is ten years old but yeah, agreed,” Quinn sighed. “Though personally I found it interesting. Even if it butchered his character worse than the movies.”

“They still make Marvel stuff in the future?” Jason asked. “Surely they’d have run out of ideas.”

“You’d think so, but now a new comic company has arisen, using like, the Justice League and stuff, though none of them know their identities so it focuses on all the heroes in suit.” Quinn sighed. “It’s so crazy…”

Jason nodded.

“They’re not all bad though, especially if the identity is public knowledge like Riley and Aloysia’s,  and Helena’s too I guess,” Delaney pointed out. “I’m pretty sure Riley gets regularly interviewed by them.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was,” Quinn mused. Jason just blinked.

“Guys, whatcha doing?” Cassie walked out, hands in her pockets.

“Saving the twins from falling to their death and talking about comics,” Quinn hummed.

“I swear, you two…” But they already raced off to copy Bart’s abilities. “Don’t be late for training! We’re doing flash bangs today!” Cassie called after them.

“Everyone’s favourite thing,” Delaney remarked sarcastically.

“It’s mine.” Cassie smirked “After all, sis and I can see perfectly fine with flash bangs from when she was learning how to use them and shit.”

Speak of the devil, young Lian had decided to follow Cassie outside. Jason grinned and picked the small girl up. “Hey Lian. Where’s your dad?”

“Daddy’s inside! He was being really loud when he had to go talk to Papa, something about letting me play with one of his arrows.”

Jason frowned. “Oliver let you play with an arrow?”

“Yeah!” Lian nodded with a smile. “It was so cool! Daddy never lets me see or play with his!”

“That’s because they’re dangerous,” Jason said.

Jay, however, looked pissed. “Excuse me,” he said before going inside to help Roy rip into Oliver.

Lian tilted her head “Where is future Papi going?” Jason actually choked. Lian had never referred to him in any type of parental role before.

“He’s uh… Going to talk to your Dad and Papa.” Jason stuttered out.

“Going to kill Oliver, more like,” Quinn said to Cassie quietly.

“Def, want to go watch?” Cassie murmured back.

Quinn nodded. “Uh huh.” The two plus Delaney left a stuttering and very awkward Jason with tiny Lian who was oblivious to her Papi’s predicament.

Inside, they could heard gunshots and curses.

“Fun,” Cassie hummed and cocked her own gun. Oliver really wasn’t needed… Right?

“No murdering,” Quinn said, taking the gun from Cassie. “We’re just here to watch.”

“Fine…” They followed the noise of shouting and gunshots.

Jay and Roy were both yelling at Oliver, with older Lian, Clarice and Aloysia all watching everything.

“So how’s it been so far?” Cassie asked her older sister as the twins zoomed in with popcorn, apparently having found and caught at least one of the speedsters off guard, or her idiot boyfriend just let them copy his abilities.

“Amusing. Little me was playing with one of grandpa’s arrows. He was watching to make sure she didn’t hurt herself, and then dad walked in and freaked. Little me followed you outside and then Papi came in.”

“At least he was watching her, hate to lose you in some weird time-space anomaly or shift or whatever. I forget how Bart talks about them sometimes.” Cassie shrugged. “Also you just called Papi Papi for the first time, he’s totally awkward and flustered right now.”

“Please tell me you got a photo before you came in here. Also, the word you are looking for is paradox.”

“I didn’t, sadly,” Cassie sighed.

“That’s a shame,” Lian huffed.

“Agreed. Man, he’s so cute when he’s flustered. Is that weird to say since he’s my future Dad? What’s the weigh in on that? Bart!” she called out for her boyfriend. She didn’t really expect him to hear her over the yelling and the fact that the mansion was huge.

“I’m going to vote… Yes,” Lian hummed, Quinn nodding in agreement beside her.

“Hey babe. What’s up?” Bart asked from the doorway to the room they were all in.

“Hey Bart, is it weird my past dad is cute when he’s flustered?” she asked.

“Um… Yes. A little,” Bart said with a shrug. “I’m going to get food. Wanna come?”

“Out or to the kitchen?” Cassie hummed and leaned against him. “Because if it’s out, it’s a date.”

“Well, I was heading to the kitchen, but plans can change,” Bart hummed with a grin.

“Smooth Bart,” Cassie snorted but smiled. “A date then.”

“Should I tell her?” Lian asked Quinn.

“Do you want to do flashbang training tonight?” Quinn rose a brow at Lian. “Besides they haven't been on a proper date since before Bart disappeared.”

“Mm, true. Let the kids go out and play,” she chuckled.

“My room is right next to theirs,” Quinn’s nose crinkled. “Don’t remind me.”

Lian laughed. “Sucks to be you.”

“Aren’t you next to Aloysia and Clarice? I feel more sorry for you sense both parties ca-”

“Say another word. I dare you,” Clarice said, reminding Quinn that the couple was there and could hear her.

“It’s true though.” Quinn shrugged. “Plus it’s not like-oh wait, super hearing.” So Clark and Connor could both hear them.

“Next subject,” Lian said.

“Please,” Cassie sighed. “Or I will conveniently remember training is a thing.”

“Nope. Not happening. We’re going on a date,” Bart said, grabbing Cassie’s hand to drag her off.

“I meant after the date, but okay!” Cassie laughed and allowed herself to be dragged.

“Ah, young love,” Quinn chuckled.

“He’s good for her,” Lian mused.

Quinn nodded. “Yeah. Keeps her from being too serious all the time.”

“She definitely knows how to get him to focus when he needs to be as well,” Lian agreed.

Quinn nodded. “I’m gonna go see mom and dad before they have to leave for patrol.”

“Alright.” Lian nodded, but kept her eyes on her parents in case they actually tried to kill Queen.

“Uh… Hey, guys?” Jacob called, appearing in the room suddenly. “I need an adult.”

“Um… Why?” Lian looked over, then was floored by how panicked Jacob looked “What’s wrong?”

“Just… Just come with me. Please?” Jacob asked, almost begging. Lian silently nodded and quickly followed after Jacob.

Jacob led over over to where Evie was helping a very disoriented Wally sit down, giving him a glass of water.

“Holy fuck… Uncle Wally?” Lian quickly approached, looking him over.

“We found him while running around,” Evie said, biting her lip nervously. “We came right back here. We weren’t sure what to do.”

“You did the right thing bringing him here.” Lian paused. “Remember how we told you guys Uncle Wally disappeared for a really long time?”

The twins nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Well… He had gotten lost in the speedforce,” Lian explained.

The twins looked at Wally. “Should… Should we go get someone else? Something to eat? A doctor?”

“Something to eat and Great Uncle Barry, Bart is went on a date with Cassie.” Lian nodded.

The twins nodded and ran off in different directions.

“Where am I?” Wally asked.

“You’re at Wayne Manor, what do you remember?” Lian asked gently.

Wally didn’t have much time to explain before Dick sprinted into the room, eyes wide. “Wally?!”

“Hey Dick…” Wally smiled weakly.

Dick rushed over and hugged the other. “You bastard! I missed you!”

“I missed you too… How long was I gone?” Wally asked curiously as he hugged his best friend back.

“A year and a half. So, so much has happened since you vanished… What happened? We thought you died?”

“I… Got stuck in the speedforce is the best way I can explain it.”

Dick nodded, stepping away as Evie came back with some food.

“How much do you remember?” Dick asked, sitting down beside his best friend.

“Bits and pieces… Mostly I remember things like an outsider looking in. Things from the past, things from the future I shouldn’t know… It’s all jumbled.”

Dick nodded slowly. “Get some food into you and once you’re a bit more with everything, I’ll catch you up, yeah?” he asked softly.

Wally nodded as Barry and Jacob raced in.

Dick looked up. “Hey uncle Barry,” he greeted, not moving from beside Wally.

“Wally?” Barry approached surprisingly slowly. “It’s… Really you?” He hugged the smaller ginger.

“Here! Got some water and bread, Grandpa Bruce said it would be best to start with that? I don’t even know.” Evie helped him drink the water and handed him the bread.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Barry asked.

“Woozy, hungry, disoriented.” Wally assessed as he nibbled on the bread.

Barry nodded. “That’s to be expected.”

Wally gave a breathless chuckle and Evie glanced at Dick and Lian “Should we… Call Bart and Cassie home?”

“Let them have their date. Give uncle Wally a chance to feel a bit better,” Lian said softly.

The twins nodded. “Probably a good idea…” They glanced at each other then to the two Flashes. Wally was Bart’s Flash, at least back when he was Impulse.

Dick fretted over his best friend, wanting to help in any way he could.

“I’ll be fine Dickie,” Wally laughed then coughed. “I just… I need some rest right now, I feel like I just stopped after a week long run…” He quickly finished off his bread.

“Come on, you can stay in my room while I get a spare room ready for you,” Dick said, offering a hand to help his friend up. “Lian? Can you ask Dad if he could send someone else on patrol tonight for me, please?”

“On it, Uncle Dick,” Lian walked off, turning to the twins. “Get a room prepared for Wally okay?”

“On it!” The two raced off.

Dick and Barry both helped Wally up to Dick’s room where the former quickly tucked his best friend into bed. “I’m so glad you’re finally home…”

“It’s good to be home.” Wally curled into the blankets tiredly.

“Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Alright…” He yawned and closed his eyes.

-

Meanwhile the kids had all gathered in one of the living rooms.

“This… Isn’t bad right? Him being found early?” Evie spoke up first. “We didn’t like, destroy the future?”

“Bart’s more of an expert on this since his Speed Scouts can go through time and universes.” Lian admitted reluctantly.

“How early has he been found, though?” Rory asked.

“From what we could get from the Flashes… About six years early?” Delaney frowned in confusion. “Bart would know the exact number.” Bart was still on his date with Cassie, however.

“How the hell did he survive a year and a half? Let alone six!” Kai asked.

“The Speedforce is… Weird.” Helena frowned. “It’s kinda like my mother’s Nevermore, but sentient? It basically kept Wally alive though I don’t know the specifics.”

“What are you kids talking about?” Harley asked curiously as she walked into the living room.

“Time paradoxes and the future,” Riley answered.

Harley rose an eyebrow. “Alright. Just don’t talk to weird things, kay? Or summon a demon or somethin’.”

“ _ ONE TIME _ !” Helena yelled and hid her face in her hands.

“We won’t mama!” Riley promised with a smile.

Harley looked surprised at Helena’s outburst. “Ya actually did that? Actually, I don’ wanna know,” she decided, ruffling Riley’s hair as she passed through the room.

“It was an accident, I swear,” Helena muttered into her hands.

“It was a great training exercise though,” Quinn reassured her sister.

“Hey, just had a thought,” Evie hummed with a grin. “Since you’re part demon, ‘Lena, does that mean we could summon you?”

Helena blinked. “I mean… Technically? There’s no specific ritual for me, Pan, or my mother as far as I know though, so it’d be kinda random. Half and quarter demons are a lot rarer to get then full demons though.”

Evie looked at her brother with a wide grin.

“No! I will literally confiscate all your ritual books, don’t tempt me.” Helena glared.

Jacob and Evie both pouted.

“I’ll help her,” Quinn spoke up. “But back to the matter at hand… There's really nothing we can do until Bart gets home. He can send one of his Speed Scouts through time, make sure everything is okay…”

“Woah, did someone die?”

… Speak of the Devil.

“Bart… Wally’s back.” Helena looked over at her friends. She also was the one who could evaluate his emotions the best.

Bart froze in the doorway beside Cassie, the pair having just returned from their date. His eyes were wide as he processed what Helena had told him. “U-uncle Wally? How? When? Is he okay? It’s too early…”

“We… Kinda pulled him out of the speedforce?” Evie’s voice came out more like a question.

“We didn’t know what to do so we kinda… Dragged him along.” Jacob finished.

“He’s tired, disoriented, but fine. He’s sleeping in Uncle Dick’s room right now,” Lian answered.

Bart looked at Cassie with a questioning expression.

Cassie shrugged, just as confused as he was but was the one with more social knowledge. “Let him rest, okay?”

“We just hope we didn't accidentally destroy the future,” the twins said together.

Bart’s shoulders slumped, but he nodded to his girlfriend. “I’m sure the future is fine. It hasn’t blown up yet and we’ve all been here for two weeks.”

“True… But this is more than us coming to the past or them to the future, this is literally changing events,” Helena pointed out.

“And me going back to the past wasn’t? Evie and Jacob meeting their mom before she knows who Damian is? Us bringing Jason back to the family while the Jason from our time is here? I don’t even know what preserving this timeline is,” Bart said.

Quinn gasped suddenly. “I’m an idiot!”

They all gave her a weird look.

“The Zeta tube! I programmed it to bring everyone to the future before everything, remember?”

The entire group facepalmed. They had all forgotten.

“We can call our parents and tell them how to use the Zeta Tube to bring us back!”

“Oh my God, we can go home,” Spencer gasped.

“I can see mom again,” Delaney whispered.

“We can all see our families again…” Cassie murmured, hugging Bart close.

“Your parents are here in this building,” Delaney pointed out.

“One of them,” Lian defended her sister.

“Technically both,” Delaney replied evenly.

“Not the time guys,” Bart spoke up. “Can’t we all just be blissfully happy?”

“It would have been cool to meet our Dad as a kid, but getting home is better,” the Wayne twins spoke up.

The group nodded and collectively went down to the cave.

Bart hovered back to speak with Delaney. “Hey… You okay? You’re not normally that snappy…”

“I’m fine,” Delaney snapped, then sighed. “I’m… I’m sorry, just… The parent I have here doesn’t even realize I’m his daughter, Mom isn’t around and I just…”

“I get it. Really, I do. But we’ll be heading home soon and you’ll get to see your mom and dad again,” Bart told her softly. “It’s gonna be okay, Delaney.”

“I hope so…” Delany sighed and rubbed her neck. “I… Bart, have you ever thought about what will happen once we return? I mean, they’ll be back right? We’ll no longer have to take up their mantles. We’ll...” Delaney trailed off. Saying it out loud made it real, concrete. She couldn't face not being Black Bat anymore, couldn’t face not being a hero anymore.

“I haven’t thought about it, no,” Bart admitted.

“I mean… You and Riley and Aloysia will be fine. Hell, even Cassie has Sparrow to go back to, but me? I’ve only ever had Black Bat. I… I don’t know what I’d be without that suit.”

“You’d be Delaney Stone. My friend and part of this giant, convoluted family that all loves you. Even if none of us are heroes when we get home, we’re still family.”

“We won’t be a team though…” Delaney sighed. “You’re right though... When we get home, whatever happens? It’ll be for the best. Hopefully.”

Bart gave her a hug. “It’ll be okay. You’ll see.”

“Come on, you two!” Jacob called. “We’re going home!”

The two smiled at each other and raced off to join everyone.


	11. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

“Come on, Come on…” Cassie bit her lip as the screen remained fuzzy.

The screen slowly crackled to life with the Batcave from the future in the background, and the top of someone’s back in the foreground as they leaned under the console of the computer. “I think that was the right cord…” The person the back belonged to said before sitting up, green eyes widening as they noticed that the screen had come to life and that someone was on the screen. “Holy… Cassie! Is that really you?!” Roy asked.

“Dad!” Cassie wiped tears from her eyes quickly. “Dad, oh my gods, you’re….”

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you, holy crap…”

“Go ahead and curse.” Jay smiled as he approached, the other people from the future staying off camera.

“Jay! Thank fuck, you’re with the kids…”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving them, mi amore,” he hummed.

“Except when we became vigilantes,” Cassie pointed out.

Roy looked at his daughter. “We’ll be talking about that when I get you home, young lady. I’m too damn happy that you’re okay right now.”

“We’re in the past.” Bart raced up with a smile, ready to deflect attention onto himself. “Quinn originally got me and all your past selves to the future, then Helena and Raven got us back to the past while freeing you guys.”

Roy nodded slowly as he listened to Bart. “Alright. Okay. Give me a second while I call everyone here…”

“Like Father, like daughter.” Quinn rose a brow at Cassie.

“I got in contact with Bart… Somehow.” Cassie pointed out.

“Without telling us and behind our backs, and we all assumed Bart got lost in the Speedforce,” Quinn pointed out.

“The difference is Roy is an adult,” Jay pointed out with a chuckle. “The others probably all split up to try and find you guys all faster.”

“I’m legally an adult and graduated highschool a year early,” Cassie pointed out.

“You’re still just my little girl,” Jay hummed.

“This a bad time to mention Oliver helped me actually be able to aim and use my bow?” Lian walked into view of the camera. “Since we’re banking on Dad being too happy to see us.” They had been talking about training her in the future after all, since she was an actual adult.

“Wait until he gets back,” Jay hummed, right as Roy reappeared with Damian, Conner and Cassandra

“Lian! Hi baby!” Roy greeted happily when he saw his eldest.

“Hey! Oliver taught me how to shoot properly!”

Roy went to say something but was silenced by the twins.

“Dad!” the twins called as they burst into view.

“Mom!” Delaney grinned, following soon after. The Batfamily from the past looked shocked. Damian honestly looked exactly like Bruce, but taller and darker skinned.

“Hello Del.” Cass smiled.

“Not causing too much mischief are you two?” Damian laughed and smiled, happy to see his kids.

“Us? Cause mischief? Never!” the twins chirped with matching innocent grins.’

“Just like your mother.” Damian smiled softly as Connor greeted his kids.

“Hi daddy!” Michaela greeted happily, Lyssa waving at her dad.

“Hey dad,” Ryan greeted.

“You guys okay?” a much older Connor frowned in concern.

“Ryan’s been drinking that rubbish that papa makes!” Caleb blurted out. “And he’s not been sleeping proper!”

“Caleb!” Ryan glared, avoiding the Disappointed Superfamily™ look his dad was giving him.

“Ryan, we've talked about this.” Connor frowned in concern, though his voice was firm.

Lyssa giggled. “Told you daddy wouldn’t be happy,” she teased Ryan.

“Fuck off, Lys.”

“Language, Ryan.” Connor crossed his arms.

“Is everyone okay?” Cassandra asked over the Drake-Kent squabble.

“Yes Ma,” Delany smiled, wiping her eyes. “How’s Dad?”

“Cy is fine,” Cassandra laughed. Cyborg froze.

“Cy?” he asked.

“Shit,” Delaney cursed.

“Language,” Cassandra scolded gently. “Hello Victor,” she added to the dark-skinned male.

“Hello.” He came into view next to his supposed daughter. “You must be their Aunt Cass?”

She nodded. “I am. I take it my past self hasn’t joined the family, then?”

“That means they wouldn’t know who I am either, then,” Damian mused from beside his sister.

“Nope,” the twins confirmed.

“Delaney also conveniently left out that Uncle Vic is her father,” Evie added.

“And it’s about a year before you join the family, dad,” Jacob added.

“Well, it would have been if we hadn’t come to the past, that is,” Nikolas spoke up. “Granddad Bruce and uncle Clark have been searching for you both since we found papi from this time.”

“We also quite literally pulled Wally from the Speedforce,” the twins put in.

“Can’t wait until they find me 8 year old me,” Damian burst out laughing.

“How’s Leo?” Evie asked Damian with wide eyes.

“He’s just fine,” Damian reassured gently.

Evie nodded.

“We met mama already,” Jacob told his father cheerfully.

“Yeah? Good, her mother is a bitch and honestly…” Damian blushed. “She taught me it was okay to… Feel positive emotions like love and happiness. Take care of her.”

“I thought that was Dick,” Jay commented with a smirk. “He’s still your favourite sibling, after all.”

“He taught me positive physical affection was okay,” Damian corrected his shit of a bother. “Let me be a romantic, Jaybird!”

“Mm, nah. As your older brother, it’s my job to torture you, demon child.”

“Boys,” a new voice cut in with a laugh. “I know you both love me, but there’s enough of me to go around.”

“Daddy!” Helena squealed as Dick stepped into the view of the camera. Cassie suppressed a wince. She wondered if he would say the same if he met _her._

“Hey, baby girl!” Dick grinned.

“Jesus Dick, I am not caffeinated enough for this…” another voice spoke up, approaching the camera.

“You’ve had three coffees already, dammit, Tim!” Dick huffed, switching quickly from being almost flirty to motherly in a split second.

“Fuck off, I've been on patrol all night.”

“Holy… I become him?” Tim approached, voice higher pitched than normal.

“Oh, look! Our past selves are there too!” Dick hummed. “I forgot how short and skinny you were, Timbo…”

“So did I, actually,” Connor added with a frown. “You need to eat and sleep more, Tim.”

Past Connor’s mouth was wide open. Wow, Tim was… Wow. He closed his mouth and licked his lip as his mouth went dry.

“Honestly, I’m not even sure how I’m alive.” Red Robin shrugged and leaned against his Connor.

“Well, I like you alive,” Connor murmured and kissed his temple.

“Red Robin! Report!” a voice came up over their side.

“Sorry, I gotta…” He took out his communicator. “What do you need Babs?”

“Why did Roy lock me out of the Batcave?” she demanded.

Roy’s eyes widened. “I did no such thing!”

“Well, I can’t get in!”

“Everyone else can. Maybe you’re just special,” Dick teased with a grin.

“Nightwing, that better not have been a joke about my paralysis!” Babs growled. “Check the elevator for me!”

“Love you too, Babs!” Dick laughed.

“Hate to break it to you Dick, but I'm married to your sister,” Babs deadpanned.

“My wife is cooler than yours,” Dick stated.

“Uh… There’s no power to the elevator. Like, at all,” Roy told them.

A pause, then, “Son of a bitch! One of you get up the stairs and help me and my chair down! Check the Zeta Tube as well. Apparently it’s not activating.”

Connor shrugged and went to get Babs.

“What?! But that’s our only way home!” Quinn said in horror.

“Maybe when you brought us there it overloaded it,” Bart suggested, frowning.

“Oh! Bart! Wally says hi, he told me to tell you that, he’s out on patrol, I'll call everyone and tell them what's up.” Red Robin waved.

“Wally’s my Flash,” Bart explained to the confused people from the past.

“Daddy, how’s Pan?” Helena asked Dick curiously.

“Pan is Pan, still no powers but has been doing stress gymnastics,” he informed.

Helena nodded. “I was worried about her…”

“I know…” Dick smiled gently at her.

“Holy fuck, I have muscles and tits.” Tim blinked. His brain took a little bit longer in his exhausted, uncaffeinated state.

“Those are pecks, Replacement,” Jay corrected.

“Oh my god, papa,” Michaela groaned.

“Why are you like this?” Caleb groaned.

“Fuck off,” Tim huffed.

“Tim, those are our future kids.” Connor gave his future boyfriend a pointed look.

“Connor gets hotter too, this is so unfair” Tim continued, not processing Connor’s words yet and kind of forgetting he was there.

Damian looked at future Tim. “This is what we had to deal with with you and Connor for years.”

Red Robin just shrugged and mass texted everyone. Past Connor was a blushing mess. Past Tim had yet to actually process what he just said literally right in front of his crush.

“Right… So! What’s everyone been up to? Tell me the goss,” Dick hummed. 

“Bart dug his own grave a total of three times, once with his girlfriend to keep her from killing Barry and twice because he can’t keep himself from telling Uncle Jason he and her having sex apparently regularly.” Clarice shrugged.

“I hate you,” Cassie glared at her.

“I had to have Uncle Crane of this time make me my pills,” Riley spoke up.

Dick’s eyes widened. “Oh my. Are you okay, Riles?”

“Now I am,” she reassured.

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear that. And Cassie, really dear?”

Cassie groaned, hands covering her face as she blushed.

“Have I taught you kids nothing? Never when the parents can find out about it.”

“Not my fault my boyfriend has zero filter.” Cassie glared darkly at her uncle.

“Hey, don’t give me that look,” Dick chuckled.

Cassie glared harder. “Remind me to shoot you in the ankle when we get back.” She couldn't help it, after her (secret) two years training with the league, she tended more towards anger and violence. She blamed Talia.

“Cassie,” Quinn sighed. “Please don’t hurt my dad.”

“... Fine, only because we're friends.” she relented.

“Thank you.”

“Should we be concerned that Cassie is only not possibly permanently injuring you because your daughter asked her?” Damian frowned at Dick in concern.

“Naw, she’s gotten more violent the past few years.” Quinn shrugged. She assumed it was a Todd thing.

Jay looked at Roy with a small frown.

Roy frowned back.

Cassie clenched her first and walked off, her other hand going to mess with her bead. Stupid Talia… Stupid rules... At least they actually worked, as seen with Jacob.

“What do you guys mean?” Bart frowned in confusion after his girlfriend walked off.

“Oh that’s right, you two didn’t meet until after her two years of being MIA,” Quinn blinked. “Come to think of it, she hasn't flown since she came back either…” Cassie and Quinn used to fly around the city together.

The four-year-old Lian toddled off after her big sister.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Helena murmured. “Her emotions have been all… Strange since she got back too…”

“What do you mean?” Jay frowned in concern. His daughter had always been good at hiding what she really felt, at least on the outside. Obviously she couldn't hide her emotions from an Empath.

“She didn’t have those beads… Well bead now,” Jacob placed his hand where his fatal wound had been. “Until she appeared again.”

“Yeah… I noticed that,” Dick agreed.

Damian frowned, then his eyes widened. He let out a string of arabic curses.

The twins looked at their father with wide eyes. They hadn’t heard swears  _ that _ bad before.

“I'M GOING TO KILL MY MOTHER!” Damian's eyes flashed dangerously. “Talia is dying tonight, holy fucking shit!”

“Now, now little D,” Dick said softly. “What’s she done?”

“Those beads… We had a phrase back when I was with the League, One Year for One Bead. Desperate people from all over were invited in… And in exchange for one bead filled with water from the Lazarus pit, they had to stay and train with the League for a year, generally getting  _ very  _ accelerated course if you catch my drift.”  Damian explained, hands clenched.

“Bart, go comfort Cassie. Dami and I have a mission to go on,” Roy snarled.

Bart saluted and raced off.

“Helena, this is very important, what do you mean exactly by her emotions being strange?” Damian asked, eyes flashing.

Helena swallowed. “Um… She’s quicker to anger than she’s ever been… I guess the best way to explain it is she used to be a pretty calm person? Like, yeah, she got upset and angry, but she had a longer fuse than most. After she came back it was almost a numb feeling, like her emotions were actively blocked. She still felt them but they're dulled, except for emotions such as hate, and by extension love sense they activate pretty much the same parts of the brain, anger, and anything connected with violence. Her fuse became much shorter as well.”

Damian let out an Arabic curse and turned to Roy. “You can sharpen my blade for me, time to take that old dusty thing out of retirement. No one hurts my family.”

Roy nodded. “No one hurts my baby girl.”

Everybody was silent, shocked by what they discovered.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long… Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language key-  
>  _Arabic_  
>  _Spanish_  
>  **Latin**  
>  **Romani**  
>  ** _Kryptonese_**  
>  Interlac  
>  ** _misc. Languages_**

Meanwhile, Cassie was in her temporary room, shirt off and using two mirrors, one a full length mirror and another a vanity mirror, to just… Stare at all of her scars from her two years with the League. It was frustrating. She wanted to cry, but it was like her body was actively working against her. She thumbed at her remaining bead nervously. At least… At least the rumors were true, and they did work. She hated that she had to use one, but she knew deep down that this life was dangerous and so took those two years to train and be prepared for the worst. Of course she had no clue their families would disappear, but Cassie had always done everything for them, even… Cassie flinched back from the thoughts of  _ her. _

“Sissy?” Lian asked softly from the doorway. “Sissy, what’s wrong?”

“Li.” Cassie blinked and pulled her shirt back on, going over and picking up the four year old. “Did you follow me?” she asked as gently as possible.

Lian nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Why?” Cassie blinked in confusion, not really understanding why anyone would follow a very obviously angry/upset person… Then she remembered this Lian was only 4. “Were you worried about me?”

Lian nodded again and cuddled in closer to her sister. “You seem sad. Cuddles help me when I’m sad.”

Cassie gave a humorless laugh at the innocence. Lian was weak, vulnerable… One good blow… Cassie mentally shook her head and brought her to the bed, cuddling her close. This was her sister, her family. Besides, she would never harm a child, not after was she and…  _ they  _ went through.

“I’m a little sad, I guess, angry, and frustrated too. At myself.”

“But why?” Lian asked innocently.

Cassie paused, then explained best she could. “Bad people took advantage of me and hurt me, for this.” She tapped her bead. “They gave it to me in exchange, One Bead for One Year.”

Lian frowned. “Meanies!”

Cassie gave a startled laugh. “I guess so… But I get it too, I mean they can bring people back from the dead.”

“But they hurt you! That’s not okay! Daddy says hurting people is mean and wrong!”

“It is,” Cassie chuckled. So much like her older sister… “But people still do it. That’s why the world has heroes.”

Lian frowned and hugged her tightly. “No one hurts you. Nuh uh.”

Cassie gave another chuckle, looking at the door briefly when she heard a noise but dismissed it, stroking Lian's hair. “It happens, Lian.”

Bart had been standing at the door, wanting to comfort his girlfriend but after hearing everything, he needed a moment to process it all, sitting on the floor outside the room.

“It shouldn’t, Cassie. And never again. I won’t let it happen!” the toddler decided with a determined nod.

“Yeah?” Cassie asked with a smile. “I won’t let anything happen to you either, or anyone in our crazy family.” It was the whole reason she got the beads in the first place though one of them was also reserved for Riley incase something went wrong or her disease worsened. Even, no,  _ especially  _ her _. _

Lian hugged her tightly. Cassie hugged back, burying her head in Lian's hair. She didn't cry, and wasn’t that the most frustrating feeling, but she just sat there for several minutes.

“Cassie?” Bart asked softly from the doorway. “Can I come in?”

Cassie looked over at the door, before nodding. “Yeah, of course… Get Lian to my Papi first though?”

Bart nodded and walked over, picking the small girl up. “Ready for a run, kiddo?” he asked her with a bright smile.

“Sure!” Lian beamed excitedly. Cassie chuckled and nodded to Lian when the small girl gave her a glance. It was more than okay for the older sibling.

Bart nodded and sprinted back to Jason and Roy, giving Lian to them before running back to his girlfriend. “I’m back, Cassie.”

“Hey,” Cassie murmured, shirt back off as she observed herself in the mirrors. It wasn’t like Bart hadn’t seen her with her shirt off before anyway. Most of her scars were from her time with the League, but a few were from the criminals and rogues she fought against in her time as a vigilante.

He moved closer, hugging her from behind. “So, I think we need to talk,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against her neck.

Cassie tensed at first, then relaxed against him. “You know talking is not something my family is good at, Bart…”

“I know, but I think it needs to happen anyway, love,” he told her.

“Fine… Let me at least put on my shirt though, can't have you distracted.” she joked weakly. Cassie was not looking forward to this.

“I can focus, you know,” Bart chuckled softly, kissing her jaw lightly. “Cassie, I love you no matter what. You know that, yeah?”

“I’m sure you can,” Cassie chuckled darkly, then sighed. “I know… Bart, you didn’t know me before my two years though, so you don’t exactly have a previous me to go off of.”

“I know, but you’re still my Cassie. And I’m fully aware that that comes with issues. We both have ‘em.”

“Yeah, yeah, just… I actually met you about a week after I got my beads… And a day before I reunited with my family.” Cassie explained.

Bart nodded and stepped back so she could put her shirt back on, sitting on the bed. “Let’s start from the beginning?”

“I guess that would be a good place.” Cassie nodded and put on her shirt before joining him, leaning against him.

-

By the time the couple finally returned to the Batcave after their lengthy talk, most of the future clan had assembled. The kids were chatting with their parents happily, all trying to distract from the fact that the Zeta Tube was, in fact, broken.

“Hey guys” Cassie waved awkwardly, unsure how she should act now. She had actually managed to cry, which was a big shock to her system, but it did make her feel a bit better. Her hair was down and her hair tie with the bead on her wrist.

“Hey baby girl,” Roy greeted. “You okay?”

“I will be, eventually.” Cassie shrugged and rolled her shoulders. Roy nodded and gave his daughter a smile.

“Welcome back to the madness,” future Dick called to his niece.

“Thanks Uncle Dick!” Cassie called back with a chuckle. She leaned against her boyfriend with a small smile.

“We’re all embarrassing Tim right now,” Jay told his daughter with a grin.

“I’m always up for embarrassing family.” Cassie smirked.

“Oh, come on,” past Tim groaned.

“Get used to it,” Red Robin sighed, sipping his coffee.

“Tim has no filter when he’s tired, I can only imagine what he’s been saying. Have you guys match made him with Uncle Connor yet?” Cassie tilted her head.

“Cassie, oh my God… Not yet. We really should… Riles?” Aloysia turned to her sister.

Riley turned from where she was chatting with her mom and blinked at her sister. “Huh?”

“Do you think we could get Doctor Mom and Plant Mom to get our Matchmaking book?”

Riley turned wide puppy eyes on Pamela and Harleen. “Pretty please?”

“Oh, I can’t deny that eye!” Harleen sighed and turned to Pamala “I’m going to go get it, suppose it’s in their room?”

Pamela shrugged. “Most likely.”

Harley grinned and raced off shouting, “Be back in a couple minutes!” Past Connor buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“Just accept it,” Future Connor sighed. “This is your insane family.”

“And none of you have even met the demon child yet,” Red Robin hummed.

“Tim, I swear to god,” Dick muttered from where he was standing with Raven and Pandora.

“I wasn’t talking about your kids,” Red Robin reassured.

“I know you weren’t,” Dick deadpanned. Cassie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Why are you two still like this? I thought you two grew out of your rivalry/hatred for each other?” Jay rose a brow.

“Why do you still call me Replacement?” Red Robin replied easily.

“Because it’s accurate,” Jason snorted. Jay high fived him.

Tim glared at the pair while Red Robin just rolled his eyes.

“How many times has Tim Tim-berred?” future Dick snickered.

“I got about five more pictures.” Jay grinned.

“This week or this month?” past Dick asked tiredly.

“Is that even a question? Day,” Jay hummed.

“Three,” past Dick answered. “That I’m aware of.”

“I hate you all,” past Tim huffed and finished off his coffee.

“Seven times, actually,” Bruce told everyone.

“Tim, are you okay?” Connor asked eyes wide. “Also what’s Tim-ber?”

“A game,” Cassie smirked. “Not as punny with Ryan though.”

“How many times has Replacement Tim-bered today?” Jay asked future Connor.

“Four that I’m aware of.” Future Connor pulled a tired Tim close.

“Can confirm five,” Damian spoke up.

“I got one on camera,” Steph snickered.

“Connor, you have betrayed me. How could you? I’m your husband!” Future Tim pouted at his partner, hand over his heart.

Conner shrugged. “You’re the one who goes without sleep for long enough that you just pass out. Besides, there needs to be at least one upload to the youtube channel a week.”

“YouTube channel?” Future Tim frowned in confusion.

“I started it,” Lian hummed with a grin. “With aunt Steph’s, and uncle Damian’s help, of course.”

“Okay, Damian I can see, but Steph?” Tim pouted at his sister.

The blonde just shrugged. “It’s funny.”

“My family has betrayed me…”

“We have videos of Ryan as well,” Lyssa piped up. Ryan rose a brow and sipped his own coffee (which his past father made for him).

Michaela nodded. “Yup. One of the best was when Ry was in the Batman costume.”

“Definitely,” Lyssa agreed with her twin.

“I remember that one!” Evie laughed.

“Don’t worry, I made sure he didn’t fall to his death,” Caleb waved his hand that held the Green Lantern ring when everyone gave them looks.

“Didn’t stop him from falling on me though,” Rosa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That was the best part.” Caleb shrugged. He was salty he wasn’t allowed to be a part of the green squad.

“He could have broken my back!” Rosa snapped.

“But he didn’t,” Cassie pointed out. “Plus at the speed and angle of decent, it would have been impossible to cause any more damage than maybe a few scraps and bruises.”

“I was a dog at the time, Cassie,” Rosa deadpanned.

“You were a large dog, calm down. I did all the calculations.” Cassie waved her hand.

“Hang on…” Bart mumbled. “Didn’t you fail math?”

“I’ll have you know I graduated a year early fair and square and totally didn't cheat in math class,” Cassie huffed. “Plus, my time with the League helped teach me how much damage certain things can take. Don't know why they taught me about animals, but eh...”

“Cassie, love, you failed math,” Bart told her gently.

“I passed fair and square!”

“I helped you cheat,” Nikolas reminded.

“I helped you cheat in English,” Cassie retorted.

Future Roy cleared his throat, giving both his children a stern look. Jay high-fived them. “Jason,” Roy snapped. “Don’t encourage them!”

“We and all our kids have literally killed before,” Jason reminded. “Cheating is the least of their delinquent activities. Plus, they’re out of school.”

“Impressionable four-year-old. Right there,” Roy reminded, looking at little Lian.

“I warned you when we started dating I’m a horrible role model.” Jay pointedly looked anywhere but future Roy.

“I wouldn't worry about her” Cassie said, remembering the talk she and Lian had before she talked with Bart. It reminded her of talks  _ they  _ would all have together, the talk with Bart anyway.

“As the grown up version of said kid, I would,” Lian muttered. “I mean, what? I didn’t say anything.”

“Lian…” Roy turned his Look™ towards her.

“Love you dad,” Lian said with a bright grin.

“True, Lian. I mean you learned archery from Queen of all people.” Cassie hummed. Nikolas snickered.

Future Roy was silent for a long moment before turning a dark glare on Jay. “Jason Marco Esteban Fernando Ingelisis Miguel Todd,” he growled.

Jay tensed. “Yes amor…? I mean, you were talking about teaching her anyway?” he squeaked. The full name was used. He was fucked, and not in the fun way either.

“I will deal with you later,” Roy growled.

“Well!” Future Dick interrupted, pushing Roy’s chair away from the batcomputer and taking his spot. “Let’s ignore that! Quinn, my beautiful girl, you were telling us how to fix the Zeta Tube?”

“It’s less we’re fixing it” Rory spoke up suddenly. “And more we’re trying to find a way to generate enough power for it that we can come back to the future without immediately overloading it while not overloading it with the added power.”

Dick blinked and glanced at Babs and Steph. “Your boy is taking over your job, Babs.”

“Techncially Quinn has,” Babs ducked her head. She still hadn’t admitted to helping them become vigilantes.

“No, I took over from dad,” Quinn hummed.

“You were the one on the computer and communications most of the time,” Babs reminded.

“Only for a bit.”

”When I thought I got a signal” Babs hummed.

“Quinn, Mom, please can we not,” Rory rolled his eyes. “Besides, Mom you’ve been teaching me the ins and outs of the computer while you taught everyone else how to run around in spandex.”

“Beats yoga pants anyday,” Helena mumbled, though she never really wore a spandex outfit like the others.

“Jeans for the win,” Cassie hummed.

“Wait, Babs you helped them?” Jay gave his technical sister a look.

“Someone had to help us,” Kai spoke up. “Everyone else was gone.”

“Or you could have just not.”

“I was already Sparrow,” Cassie reminded.

“Wait... You were Sparrow?” future Dick gaped at his niece. Cassie nodded and shrugged, crossing her arms.

“I plan on continuing as Sparrow as well.”

“Over my dead body!” Roy yelled from off screen.

“Too late, Dad!” Cassie called back.

“I already had this argument, mi amor, you won’t win.” Jay spoke up with a tired sigh.

“You didn’t have a proper argument then!”

“I’m going to continue to do it, Dad!” Cassie crossed her arms. “I didn't train with the fucking League to get these beads just to sit at home and die of boredom. I know this life is hard, I legitimately had to use one on Jacob, but here’s the thing, I don’t care. I'm going to continue to

help people and help Aloysia and Riley.” Like those she couldn't help before.

“You used a bead on Jacob?” Damian cut in.

“When we released you, one of the damn things got me, I was careless. Cassie literally smashed it against my chest and saved me.” Jacob nodded. Death… Was not fun.

“That’s not what happened! You weren’t careless!” Evie piped up.

“Evie.” Jacob gave his twin a look.

“It’s not! I was there! I was the one not paying attention! You died because of me!”

“It wasn’t… Dammit Evie.” Jacob glared at his sister. He loved her but she really needed to let him take the fall for things.

“It doesn’t matter, Jacob you died?” Damian asked, eyes wide.

Evie nodded. “It was really scary, daddy,” she whispered. She’d been burying all of her emotions from losing her twin since it happened and now it was coming out.

“E…” Kai bit his lip and hesitantly hugged the Wayne twin close. He didn’t like seeing her upset.

Evie turned into the other teen, still trying to keep her emotions together even as she clung to Kai and buried her head in his shoulder.

Cassie just blinked at them. This just seemed so… Out of nowhere to her.

“He’s alive now, he’s here,” Kai murmured to the distraught girl.

“But it was all my fault… If I’d just been paying attention…” Evie mumbled miserably. Most of the future kids all glanced at each other, not quite sure what to say.

“Evie…” Kai sighed gently. “It’s not your fault, okay? No one could have predicted what happened. Those… Things are to blame if anything. You didn’t cause the wound yourself after all.”

“But it should’ve been me!”

“Then Jacob would be in your position,” Kai murmured gently. “Besides everything worked out in the end, those weird bead things actually worked. He’s safe and with us…” None of the future kids were actually sure if the beads were legit or not, and were grateful Jacob was alive.

On the sidelines, Helena motioned for Jacob to say something to his distraught twin while Rosa gave her own twin an encouraging smile from where she was curled up with Riley.

Jacob blinked, having absolutely no clue what to say.  _ “Sis, it’s fine, I’m here, we’re okay. It’s in the past, alright? They were the strongest thing we’ve ever faced, we were unprepared.” _

Evie sniffled a little and glanced to her twin. “ _ I can’t lose you. I already lost mom, I can’t lose you too! _ ”

“ _ You won’t, _ ” Jacob promised.

“ _ And I can't lose either of you, so please be more careful next time _ ,” Damian spoke up.

_ “Of course, after all what would Batman be without Robin _ ?” The two gave small smiles to their father, Evie breaking the hug with Kai, though she remained close.

“ _ More of an idiot _ ,” Damian answered them.

“I’m right here,” past Bruce pointed out. Ryan just looked confused.

“I’m aware, Father,” Damian replied.

“Um…” Ryan blinked.

“Does Father know who he eventually marries?” Damian asked Jay curiously.

“We’ve made vague mentions but nothing explicit,” Jay answered. “Why do you ask?”

Damian nodded. “Because it sounds like he and Mother are back.”

“Oh fuck. I had to clean up the mess in the lounge before they got back!” Steph yelped, racing off.

“Jesus, Steph…” Babs shook her head in amusement at her wife.

“This’ll be interesting, eh Catlad?” Jay smirked.

“I will stab you when you get back,” Damian deadpanned. “You know I haven’t gone by that name in years.”

“You went by it because Catwoman bribed you with five cats,” future Tim chuckled.

“Catlad?” Bruce rose a brow.

“They were the perfect minions,” Damian hummed.

“I still find it hilarious.” Red Robin stood on the other side of Connor.

“Not as hilarious as you tripping into a pile of Batcow’s droppings,” Damian pointed out.

“Because someone tripped me you animal freak,” Tim glared.

“I did no such thing and you can’t prove it was me,” Damian chuckled.

“The trip wire was cat themed.”

“Who needs cable when you have those two?” Jay chuckled.

“Agreed,” everyone from the future said.

“I hate everyone but my children,” Damian huffed.

“My family has betrayed me.” Tim pouted.

“Hey Selina,” future Raven greeted as Selina and Bruce entered the batcave.

“Moooooooooooommmm! My family has betrayed me!” Tim pouted at Selina.

“What are you, five?” Dick muttered.

“Fuck off,” Tim glared.

“Ah, I love my batshit crazy family. Hey grandpa, hey grandma,” Lian greeted.

“Hah, Batshit, good one,” Selina hummed.

“Thanks!” Lian hummed. “We’re at the batcave 30 years in the past and I think we just broke grandpa.”

Past Bruce was in fact just standing there, frozen in shock.

“Oh! Hi, past future husband!” Selina hummed and waved as Harleen came back with the matchmaker book for Riley.

“Thanks mama!” Riley hummed cheerfully.

“Of course sweetie!” Harleen smiled.

“Oh yeah, that’s Selina Wayne, Catwoman though I’m pretty sure she’s retired, my grandmother,” Quinn introduced.

“Only partially retired, dear,” Selina corrected.

“How is one only partially retired?” Quinn asked with a raised brow.

“When she doesn't steal unless something particularly shiny comes her way.” Future Bruce gave a long, drawn out sigh. His wife, he swore…

“Or if it doesn’t belong to someone in the first place,” Selina hummed. “Really, how could I let Monague get away with parading around with art that clearly belonged to Lady Karin?”

“Which perfectly explains why it’s currently hung up in our art room.” Bruce shook his head.

Selina just smiled innocently.

“Grandma, never change,”  Cassie snickered.

“Oh, yeah, how’s your work as Sparrow doing?” Selina asked.

Silence, then, “How the fuck do you know about that?” Cassie asked.

“You forget Harleen and Pamela are my best friends.” Selina pointed out.

“Aww,” past Harley cooed.

“We’re the Sirens, my dear Harleen,” Selina laughed.

“Not at the moment. You and my Red are still in Arkham,” Harley told Selina.

“We get in Arkham so many times, I don’t think it matters.” Selina shrugged.

“Still doesn't explain why you didn’t tell anyone or try to stop me,” Cassie huffed. Secretly though, she was grateful.

“Like I’m going to stop you and leave the crime fighting to the men.” Selina snorted at the look Roy gave her.

“Hey!” Bart huffed.

“Bart, you were called Impulse, enough said.” Selina rose a brow.

He shrugged at that.

“While you lot argue about the pros and cons of letting the women be the best heros, I’m gonna go check on Wally,” past Dick hummed, getting to his feet.

“Oh yeah, Jacob and I copied Bart’s abilities and found uncle Wally, and literally dragged him out of the speedforce,” Evie explained.

“That… Damn, that’s early.” Future Wally blinked.

“Only by about six years,” Damian deadpanned.

“Well, you haven’t exploded into a paradox yet, so I think we’ll be okay,” past Dick mused. “I’m just happy my best friend is actually alive.”

“Plus, how many times have you gotten lost in the Speedforce?” Bart snorted. “I mean, really, I'm pretty sure you’re its least favorite speedster.”

“Rude,” Wally pouted. “I trained you!”

“You may be my Flash but yeah, still gonna tease you cousin,” Bart chuckled.

“He spends far too much time around the kids, get used to it, Wal,” future Dick chuckled.

“I mean I’m literally dating one of them, so…” Bart grinned.

Roy and Jay both grumbled at that.

“Yep,” Cassie hummed. “Or else kissing you and going on dates would be super awkward.”

“Sex would be super awkward too,” Lian muttered.

“Lian, you were born because of a drunken one night stand,” Cassie pointed out, blushing.

“Key word there is  _ drunken _ ,” Lian pointed out with a grin.

“Why are my kids like this…? Also Bart once you get to the future, you’re dead.” Roy ran a hand over his face.

“I didn’t say anything!” Bart yelped, zipping to hide behind Cassie.

“No, but from what you’ve told me you’ve done plenty.” Jay glared.

“Hey, cousin, how does one get stuck in the speed force?” Bart asked Wally with wide eyes.

“Nope, I’m not having you disappear on me again,” Cassie huffed.

“I don’t even know.”

“Wally, you’ve gotten lost 7 times,” Future Dick pointed out.

Wally shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “Maybe I screwed someone over in a past life or something?”

“Or the speedforce doesn't like you,” Bart piped up.

“You’re just smug because you’re the speedforce’s favorite since you were born with a connection to it.” Wally retorted.

“How do you think uncle Roy will kill Bart?” Helena asked curiously.

“I don't know,” Quinn mused. “Maybe sell his organs off to the black market? Or test out one of his new weapons?”

“Organs actually don’t go for that much at the moment, no point,” Harleen piped up.

“It’s the principal of the thing.” Quinn shrugged. Bart trembled behind his girlfriend.

“Mm, true, but still. You’re only gonna get like… I dunno, $2,500,000 for the whole body?”

“Money isn’t the point though, it’s getting rid of a certain speedster.”

“Guys, can we not give him ideas?” Bart whimpered.

“Dad, dont kill my boyfriend please,” Cassie sighed. “It’s not like I can get pregnant anyway…”


	13. Revelations and Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it I'm not copying the language key again

“Hold up, what?” Quinn asked, surprised. 

Damian muttered arabic curses under his breath and left the view of the camera, grabbing his sword from his League days and stomping out of the cave, Roy following him.

“Part of that two years.” Cassie set her jaw.

Quinn swore, furious about the implication of what the League had done to her best friend.

“Wait, are you not taking any hormone supplements at all? Not even estrogen?” Harleen frowned in concern.

“No,” Cassie shrugged.

“Oh, honey, no,” Harleen sighed, looking at her younger counterpart. “Get her to a doctor and get her hormone supplements as soon as you can.”

“I’m… Fine?” Cassie blinked in confusion. Poor girl didn’t understand how her body worked.

“Will do!” Harley saluted.

“Trust me, sweetie, I’m a doctor. You’re really not,” Harleen promised her.

“Explains why her emotions and such are so strange.” Helena frowned.

“It would, yes,” future Raven agreed.

“Someone explain?” Cassie glared at the screen.

“Come, poppet,” Harley hummed, holding a hand out to Cassie. This was not meant to be a public conversation. Cassie frowned in confusion but took the hand and allowed Harley to lead her away. Harley led her somewhere where they could talk in private and sat down with her before explaining exactly what was going on with Cassie’s body in depth.

Damian came back onto screen, dragged by Steph.

“Anyone want to explain why Damian was looking for Ace and is carrying his sword?” the blonde asked.

“My damn mother tried to make an assassin out of my niece!” Damian growled.

“Because he was going to murder the League,” Jay growled. “If I were there, I swear to god…”

“What she did was do the initiation ceremony on someone who was simply getting beads.” Damian growled, arms crossed since Steph put his sword away.

“At least Roy wasn’t stopped,” Jay huffed. Steph rose a brow and went to make sure Roy didn’t go and get himself killed.

“Let him go blow them up, woman!”

“I’m not letting him get killed and what did I say about calling me woman?”

Jay yelled out in frustration.

“So polite Jay.” Steph glared. “I don’t like this either, but Roy would get killed on his own!” With that she left to track down the red head.

“I think we should maybe… Take a break for the night. Now we know that we can call you guys there in the past, and vice versa…” future Dick proposed hesitantly.

“Agreed.” Bart nodded, arms crossed. He already heard everything from Cassie, so he’d had more time to process it than everyone else.

Dick studied the speedster. “You look after our girl, hm? And tell past me to give my babies a big hug for me.”

“Dad! I’m not a baby!” Quinn huffed.

“You kinda are,” Helena teased.

“I’m older than you!” Quinn protested.

”And?” Helena giggled as Bart saluted future Dick. Everyone else said their goodbyes and the screen turned off.

“I’m gonna go see if my sis is done with her discussion of the female body.” Lian waved and walked off.

“Jason, both of you, we’re going to the gym,” Roy stated.

“Cool.” Both shrugged.

Roy dragged both past and future Jason to the gym to work out some anger.

“Wonder if it’s a legit work out or not,” Delaney mused.

“Considering that’s my dads, I don’t want to know,” Lian muttered.

“Just saying.” Delaney shrugged. “Anyway…”

“You lot all have homework to do,” Quinn informed them. The kids that all go to school groaned but went upstairs to do their homework, dividing Cassie’s homework amongst them. Those that weren’t going back to school sat with the group to help out.

-

The next day, Riley fidgeted with her eyepatch as she joined everyone in the limo.

“It’ll be fine” Cassie reassured her fellow Siren. Harley promised to get her supplements by the end of the day, but for now she was out of luck.

“Yeah, we’ll have a few classes together as well,” Rosa told her girlfriend softly.

“I won’t have the reputation here that I have back at home though…” Riley fretted. People didn’t dare mess with her back home in Arkham City.

“They won’t say anything if they know what good for them,” Rosa muttered.

“Agreed.” Cassie nodded, a smirk on her face.

Rosa leaned up and kissed her taller girlfriend’s cheek. “It’ll be okay.”

“If you say so…” They all got out as Riley said that.

Rosa took Riley’s hand, walking into the school with her head held high proudly. Riley giggled and leaned against her. Luckily, no reporters or journalist were in front of the school today, possibly because they were secretly afraid of the new student.

“Come on, let’s get you to the office.” Cassie ruffled Riley’s hair, which was down instead of her usual ponytail.

Riley nodded and glanced around. People were whispering and avoiding her gaze, some who were slightly braveer pointed.

“I heard she’s the Joker’s kid.”

“I know right? I heard that she’s not in Arkham only on a technicality.”

“I heard Harley Quinn is her mom.”

“Think she’s here on some weird villain plot?”

“Who knows?”

Riley kept her head down as much as possible, and Rosa squeezed her hand lightly. Cassie glared at everyone. Eventually, the two made it to the office and everyone else went to their classes. Rosa and Riley went to their class together after Riley got her schedule, the green teen slowly becoming more and more irritated.

-

Over the course of the school day, Cassie may or may not have beat the shit out of a kid who insulted Riley in front of her and tried to to insult her wearing an eyepatch by calling her cyclops. She also may or may not have ended up in the principal’s office.

Jay walked into the office a little while later. “What happened?”

“Someone thought it was a good idea to insult Riley in front of me and call her a cyclops.” Cassie answered lazily.

Jay blinked and looked at the principal. “Are they dead?”

“No.” The Principal looked startled.

“I’m not an idiot, I didn’t kill them.”

“You did make them have to go to the E.R…” The Principal pointed out.

“They’re not dead, though,” Jay said with a shrug. “And clearly they were bullying another student.”

“If I may remind you, Cassie is 18, she can be criminally charged with assault,” the Principal pointed out.

“So can Batman,” Cassie replied cheekily.

“Besides she’s part of a rich family, charges never stick,” Jay pointed out.

“I’m sorry about them. Though they are right,” Lian said as she came into the office. “I got bored waiting in the car.”

“Hey, sis.” Cassie waved.

“Hey,” Lian greeted. “Can you go yet?”

“I don't think you realize how serious this is! She put someone in the hospital! At the very least she'll be suspended for a month!” The Principal exclaimed. Secretly Cassie hoped so, she hated school.

“I figured,” Jay hummed. “Come on, Cassie.”

“Coming!” She hummed and got up, leaving the Principal sputtering in her office.

Jay pulled Cassie into a one armed hug. “Good girl for protecting Riles.”

“Thanks.” Cassie beamed and hugged back, soaking up the praise. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t break a bone, pity really, but damn I fucked up his oh-so-handsome face,” she snorted.

Lian snorted. “God, I love you, kid.”

“Lian don’t call me a kid, makes your age show,” she laughed and dodged as her sister threw a punch at her. “Missed!”

“Hey, is that Rosa?” Lian asked, spotting the fifteen-year-old on the oval.

“Looks like it…” Cassie frowned, eyes narrowed. “What do you think she’s doing?”

Lian shrugged only to choke back a laugh as Rosa full on drop kicked another student.

“Oh, shit!” Cassie laughed. “Damn, bitch knows what up!”

“Let’s go see what’s going on?” Lian suggested.

“Probably a good idea,” Jay said and lead his kids over.

“Rosa, girl, holy fuck!” Cassie beamed, proud of the younger green woman.

Rosa looked over, dusting off her skirt. “Hi Cassie, hi Lian, hi Uncle Jay.”

“Do I wanna know why you just drop-kicked a dude?” Cassie asked. “I mean, you haven't beaten me yet, got suspended on my third day for sending a bully to the hospital.” Several kids backed away from her.

Rosa glared at the kid she’d drop kicked. “He was making fun of Riles.”

“Oh really?” Cassie asked with a grin that was supposed to seem innocent but just came off as threatening as she cracked her knuckles. “Well, shit, I'm already suspended, wouldn’t mind sending another brat to the infirmary.” The kid and several others ran off.

“Dammit! I had my phone ready.” Lian muttered and quickly put away her phone.

“Kids fighting fetches a lot of money on the internet, apparently,” Rosa stated with an innocent smile.

“This is why we’re friends Rosa.” Cassie smiled warmly at her.

Rosa nodded and sighed. “You guys heading home?”

“Yep, like I said, I’m suspended.” Cassie shrugged, “Why? Want to skip? I mean you drop kicked a kid, I doubt they won’t suspend you too.”

“No, I’m gonna stay with Riles.”

“Alright, tell me all about the rest of the day when you get home.” Cassie waved and left with her family.

When they got back to the manor, Dick was standing outside waiting with a scowl firmly in place.

“Hey, Uncle Dick.” Cassie waved, drinking the smoothie her dad got her as an award for beating up an asshole.

“‘Hey, Uncle D-‘ Cassie, what the hell?! You put another kid in the hospital?! And you! You bought her a smoothie?!” Dick yelled.

“Well, she doesn't really like ice cream so yeah.” Jay shrugged. “I mean she didn't kill him, so…”

“He deserved it.” Cassie shrugged and continued sipping her drink. “Like Papi said, he’s also still alive.”

“What the fuck, Cassie?!” Dick yelled. “You still put another  _ child _ in the hospital!”

“He was bullying Riley, calling her a cyclops and generally insulting her, I did what I had too.” Cassie shrugged. “He’s lucky he didn’t get a Starbolt to the face or anything but his nose broken.”

Dick frowned. “He was bullying Riley?”

“Yep, he was all talk though. Honestly, if I didn't do it, Riles probably would have, if she wasn’t so upset. He was all macho until I got him on the floor, boundless confidence for the win.” She winked.

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. “I shouldn’t be proud of you, jesus christ.”

“Aw, don’t worry, I didn’t break any bones.” Cassie giggled. Or his neck, like she wanted too.

Dick sighed and hugged her. “You’re such a nuisance,” he chuckled fondly.

“I try,” she laughed and hugged back. “Rosa drop kicked another kid that was bullying Riles, that was entertaining. Also, that Principal was really fucking efficient in calling you.”

“Yeah, well you live at Wayne manor. Dad is at work, and that leaves me to answer the phone,” Dick said with a shrug. “Come on, we should head inside.”

“We should.” Cassie lead the way with a hum.

“Cassie? What the hell are you doing home?” Quinn asked when they reached the living room.

“Hospitalized a bully who thought it was a good idea to bully Riley in front of me.” Cassie shrugged. 

“1 month suspension.” Jay ruffled his daughter’s hair.

“Wow, and you didn’t kill them?” Quinn asked, surprised.

“Do I want to know why everyone is surprised?” Dick asked with a raised brow.

“You never know, could cause some weird time paradox.” Cassie shrugged.

“You don’t wanna know, dad,” Quinn laughed. “You’re in luck, too, Cassie. Harleen just came back from the doc like, fifteen minutes ago.”

“Joy,” Cassie deadpanned. Even though she knew it was important, she was not looking forward to taking a daily estrogen supplement pill for basically the rest of her life.

“Come on, you know it’ll help you feel a lot better,” Quinn comforted gently.

“I’m fine!” Cassie suddenly yelled, eyes glowing. “It’s not like I’m sick, or life is hard without it!”

Quinn jumped and took a step back.

Cassie flinched when her best friend did that and closed her eyes, taking several breaths and calming down. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, you just startled me,” Quinn admitted, stepping closer and hugging Cassie. “I know you’d never hurt me, but I wasn’t expecting the sudden increase in volume.”

Cassie trembled and hugged her back, frustrated. “Gods, I fucking hate this!”

“Dears? Oh! Hello Cassie, why are you home early? Are you okay?” Harley frowned in concern as she walked in.

“Hey Harleen. Some douchebag picked on Riles so Cassie beat ‘em up and got suspended for it,” Quinn told the blonde with a smile, rubbing Cassie’s back gently, soothingly.

Harley’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Is that so? I would have killed him… Cassie remember what we talked about with these?”

“At first it’s going to make my hormones feel like I’m constantly on my period as my body readjusts the estrogen in my body getting back to normal levels, especially after how long I’ve had an imbalance.” Cassie broke the hug and nodded. “Probably a good thing I'm at home then, since my abilities depend on what emotion I feel and how intensely I'm feeling it.”

“We don’t want you going back to Arkham just yet, Harls,” Dick reminded Harleen with a chuckle.

“Not juuuuuuussssstttt yet, no.” Harley hummed, but nodded at Cassie. “Good, want to take your first one now? It’ll be the most intense and no one else will be home for a while.”

“Except us, and I’ll be right by your side if you want me to,” Quinn promised. 

“I… Yeah, sure, Quinn. Thanks.” Cassie smiled gently at her best friend. Harley smiled and went to get the pill and some water and crackers.

“Always,” Quinn hummed, giving Cassie a warm smile.

“I apologize for the bitch I’m about to become as my body adjusts.” Cassie laughed.

“I raised both you and Lian, I know what you’ll be like. It’s fine,” Jay reassured.

Lian nodded. “And I dealt with you on your period for years before, so I’m good. I’ll just throw chocolate at you if you get annoying like the good older sister I am,” she teased.

“Lian, you’re a single 34 year old, but sure,” Cassie laughed and took the pill and ate the crackers as Harley instructed when the Psychiatrist returned.

“What the hell has that got to do with anything?” Lian asked.

“You’re only a few short years from menopause, sis.” Cassie joked.

“At least twenty, bitch,” Lian huffed.

“Eh… Ten if you’re lucky, you do drink a lot.” Cassie pointed out.

“See if I get you chocolate when you’re PMS-ing.”

“That’s what I have a speedster boyfriend for.”

“He’s never had to deal with you on a period before. Who knows how he’ll react.”

“He’s a speedster, I'm sure he’ll bring me way to much of everything and panic.” Cassie snickered.

“This is better than daytime tv,” Quinn deadpanned from beside Cassie, looking as if she didn’t mean it in the slightest.

“Agreed.” Jay deadpanned from next to Lian. “As oh so entertaining as this is, girls, don’t fight.”

“Crazy. My family is crazy,” Dick murmured, shaking his head. “I’m going out with Rae. Have fun you lot. No getting blood on the carpet.”

“No promises,” Cassie joked.

Dick rolled his eyes and hugged both her and Quinn before heading off.

“Video games?” Cassie suggested.

Quinn nodded. “You’re on.”

“Sweet!” Cassie raced off to the theater room, with Quinn racing off behind her.

-

The rest of the kids arrived home a few hours later, most heading for the kitchen or collapsing in piles on random furniture in the living room.

Suddenly, out of nowhere- “WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS WITH THIS SHIT?! WHAT THE FUCK EZIO GET BACK ON THE FUCKING LADDER, YOU FUCK!”

Helena blinked at the yell before shrugging and yawning. “Bart, your girlfriend needs chocolate and cuddles.”

“On it.” He quickly raced off. He was actually pretty terrified of the rage his girlfriend seemed to be reaching the levels of, her Starbolts were no joke, but like hell he’d not get her something to help calm her down.

“Ezio, you piece of shit.” Cassie grumbled, continuing to play the game.

“It’s not his fault the game mechanics are stuffy,” Quinn hummed from where she was floating upside down next to her.

“Fuck this shit, what the fuck?” Cassie huffed as Ezio jumped off another ladder.

“Babe?” Bart entered the room with a basket of chocolate. “You okay…?”

Quinn looked over. “Ooh, chocolate. Oh, and Bart.”

“Huh?” Cassie looked over. “Bart? Hah, I was right! Gotta tell sis later! I took my first hormone pill today so it’s like period 2.0.”

“And knowing my luck, I’m likely to sync up with her,” Quinn chirped cheerfully.

“...It’s not actually a period, it’s just until my hormones stabilize.” Cassie reminded her best friend, placated when Bart curled up with her under a blanket and gave her a king sized chocolate bar. “I can’t get a traditional period anymore, don’t have the stuff to get one…” Her hand traced over a horizontal scar on her abdomen.

“I know, but you’ll still have the hormone cycle of one for a bit.”

“True, and knowing my luck I'll go into some kind of early menopause or whatever.” Cassie shrugged and handed the controller to her boyfriend. “Here.”

“I’ll surrogate for you two if you ever decide to have kids,” Quinn hummed, poking Cassie’s shoulder lightly.

“Quinn!” Cassie exclaimed, blushing.

Quinn smiled. “What? Just stating a fact.”

“Jesus, my boyfriend is 16!”

“Like I said, if you decide to ever have kids,” Quinn hummed. “You’re gonna fall off that roof, Bart.”

“Sorry, someone just threw me for a loop!” Bart huffed but recovered. At least Cassie get past the freaking tank level. Still, he would be lying if he said he never thought of what a mini him and Cassie would be like.

Quinn grinned and stole a block of chocolate. Cassie immediately blasted her with a Starbolt. Quinn yelped and dropped from hovering beside Cassie to lying sprawled on the ground.

“Ow…”

“Don’t steal my chocolate and you won’t be blasted,” Cassie hummed, taking a bite out of the one she started.

“But I’m your best friend,” she replied with a pout.

“Doesn't matter, my chocolate.” Cassie hummed.

“Rude,” Quinn huffed, shifting so that she was lying on Cassie.

Cassie rose an unimpressed brow. “I'm basically menstruating for the first time in four years.”

Quinn hummed and nodded. “You’re comfy.”

“Yeah, Quinn?” Bart wheezed. “Can you not?” Cassie was still laying on top of him.

Quinn turned her head to glare at him. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No,” he squeaked. “But you know to fully grown woman on my che-”

“I think he’s calling us fat.” Cassie glared.

“How  _ dare _ you?” Quinn gasped, scandalised. Barts eyes widened in terror.

“No! No you’re not fat!” He spoke quickly, terrified of the two women. “Muscle weighs more than fat you know, and you’re both very fit women! So it’s more weight but it’s in muscle and…” he kept rambling before Cassie rolled her eyes and kissed him.

“Rude,” Quinn poked her best friend’s cheek.

“Works though.” Cassie shrugged as she broke the kiss.

“Keeps him from digging himself yet another grave, I suppose,” Quinn agreed.

“I’m good at that,” Bart piped up.

“You certainly are really good at that,” Quinn hummed.

“Agreed, but yeah, Quinn, off.” Cassie pushed Quinn gently.

Quinn huffed and rolled off of her.

Cassie laughed and Bart kissed his girlfriend's cheek as he continued to play. He felt like he was getting a glimpse of the Cassie from before he met her.

“Imma go get something to eat since you won’t share,” Quinn decided, giving her best friend a smile before standing up.

“All right.”

Quinn squeezed Cassie’s shoulder lightly before leaving the couple alone.

Cassie turned so she was on her stomach and kissed Bart.

“Mm, hello,” Bart hummed with a grin.

“Hey,” Cassie chuckled with a smile..

“How’re you feeling?”

“Horny, kind of crampy, which sucks, irritable,” she answered honestly.

“Horny, huh?” Bart asked, wrapping his arms around Cassie.

“That would be the thing you focus on,” Cassie laughed and kissed him. “Hormones suck.”

“It’s the thing I can help with, which is why I focused on it,” Bart admitted, kissing the tip of her nose. “I bet, but from the research I did today during class says that they’ll be less annoying eventually.”

“Yeah?” Cassie asked, a light blush on her cheeks. “I hope so, my period is one thing I don’t miss.” It was how Talia ‘convinced’ her the whole thing was a good idea.

“I’m so glad guys don’t get periods. They sound horrible.”

“They are,” she groaned and nuzzled into his neck.

Shifting to turn the game off, Bart hummed softly. “You wanna go upstairs?”

“Fuck yes, carry me?”

“Sure. Get off me first?”

Cassie smirked and got off, stretching. “Let’s go speed boy.”

“At least I’m not fast with everything,” he stated with an innocent grin as he got to his feet, stretching lazily before picking Cassie up. “Hold on.”

“Of course you’re not, my knight.” Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“That sounded patronising,” Bart stated, racing up to her room.

“We both know it wasn’t.” Cassie winked and kissed him.

Bart put her down on her bed. “Cassie, darling, love of my life, what the hell does that mean?”

“Do you want me to explain or…” Cassie messed with the hem of her shirt. “Do you want to move on to more fun events?”


	14. Cats out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

 

“You know, next time you two should close the door properly,” Lian told her sister over lunch the next day. “You’re lucky none of the dads were home.”

Cassie choked on her food. “Shit! Fuck, Lian. What the hell?”

Lian grinned and took a sip of coffee. “Just giving you some sisterly advice.”

“I thought we closed the door…” Then again, it could have been ajar. Cassie couldn't quite remember plus she was a bit distracted.

“Not completely. And I saw things I never want to see again.”

Cassie groaned and slammed her head against the table.

“Hey, what did the table ever do to you?” Lian teased.

“It’s more what I’ve seen done on this table in the future.” Clarice and Aloysia were shameless.

Lian rose an eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Remember when Aloysia and Clarice first got together and Clarice hadn’t built up an immunity to her girlfriend’s pheromones?”

“Vividly. I had to set my bed on fire thanks to them.”

“I think you can use your imagination on what I walked into once.”

Lian grimaced. “Gross.”

“Mhm.” Cassie hummed and finished the sandwich she made for lunch.

The girls were silent for a little while as they both finished up theirs food.

“How are you feeling?” Lian asked eventually.

“Weird, if I’m being honest. Like so many emotions all at once.” Cassie explained.

Lian nodded. “It feels weirder than it would otherwise because you’ve gone four years more… I’m not sure how to put this… Numb, I guess. Your hormones were fucked, so your head was, basically. And it wouldn’t be such an adjustment if it had only been a year. And I have no idea what I’m saying anymore so I’m shutting up.”

“Naw, it makes sense…” Cassie paused, looking down at her hands. “Was I really...that different? Personality wise?”

Lian nodded. “You really were. At first, we were just happy to have you home after it all, and didn’t want to say anything cause we didn’t want to upset you. Then everything happened… But yeah. You were so, so different when you got back.”

Cassie nodded, biting her lip. “I know... I probably won’t be back to what I was like ever again, even… Even when my hormones readjust. I trained for two years with the League. That changed me, you know?” It left scars much, much deeper than any physical scar she ever received or would receive.

“I know. And no one is expecting little 14-year-old Cassie back. We’ve all changed. We’ve grown up, seen things… None of us will be like what we were like four, five years ago.”

“I know, I just…” Cassie sighed. “Sometimes I wish I hadn’t gotten that damn letter from Talia, but then… Well Jacob wouldn’t be here, so I can’t really regret it.”

Lian moved over and pulled Cassie into a hug. “We’re all here for you, little sis. And well, I wouldn’t be surprised if Talia were dead by the time we all get home.”

“Damn… I should make Uncle Damian promise to leave the bitch to me,” Cassie hummed, running a hand through her hair. “That fucking manipulative bitch made me cut my hair.” She said it like that was the worst thing she did.

Lian blinked down at her sister before letting out a startled laugh. “Fuck, I love you.”

Cassie laughed and gave her a one-armed hug. “Love you too.”

“Everything will be okay, baby sis. Trust me.”

“Everything is just so… Frustrating.” Cassie admitted. “Like, the other night, I wanted to cry, but it was like I physically couldn’t.”

“I get it. I totally do. And I find that a fuck ton of chocolate ice cream helps me when I feel like that.”

“Fuck yes!” Cassie laughed and grinned at her sister.

Lian grinned and ruffled her hair.

Cassie got up to raid the fridge. “Get a bowl, or two if you want some?”

“Fuck the bowl, just grab the tubs.”

Cassie smirked and nodded, grabbing two tubs of chocolate ice cream and grabbing spoons as she sat back down and handed Lian hers.

Lian grinned. “Thanks. Oh my god, do you remember that month when everyone was at Wayne manor and every single female’s cycles synced? I don’t think the boys have ever been so afraid.”

“Oh my gods, yes!” Cassie laughed and shook her head “Especially Bart. Holy shit, he was so scared.”

Lian snickered. “Jacob was pretty traumatised by it too.”

“Didn’t his sister copy my abilities?” Cassie hummed.

“Mm, probably now that I think about it. And I’m pretty sure Rosa spent the entire time in the form of predators like lions and shit. I think she said the pain wasn’t as bad when she was in morph?”

“Hey, whatever works.” Cassie shrugged.

“Right?” Lian chuckled. “That week was interesting.”

“It was the best week ever for getting chocolate though.”

“Little thief,” Lian laughed.

“Learned from the best,” Cassie laughed.

“Mm, that you did.”

“Anyway, we should have a girl’s day, or like a sister day. It’s been too long since we’ve been able to just relax.” Cassie said.

Lian nodded. “I agree 100%. What do you wanna do?”’

“Spa day? Massages, manis and pedis, the works?” Cassie suggested.

“That actually sounds amazing, holy shit.”

“Agreed!” Cassie beamed.

“You go clean up from lunch and I’ll see what I can wrangle up?”

“Sure!” Cassie got up and put the ice cream away first before moving on to the dishes.

Lian called around to some of the best places in Gotham to see if she and Cassie could get in. They were Waynes so naturally they had options.

“Figure it out?” Cassie asked, coming back over to her sister’s side.

Lian nodded and locked her phone. “Yup. We’re all booked in and they’ll have some wine on ice for me when we get there.”

“Aren’t you lucky?” Cassie teased lightly. She was excited though. She really hadn't had a lot of time to just relax and enjoy time with her sister.

Lian poked her tongue out at her.

Cassie laughed and kissed her sister on the cheek. “I'm going to go change into something comfortable.”

Lian nodded. “Alright.” Cassie smiled quickly headed upstairs to change into some sweats and an easier to get off bra.

-

After she came back the girls quickly left, Cassie texting Dick to let him know. “This'll be fun!”

“It will,” Lian agreed, stretching lazily. “I don’t often let myself be girly.”

“Same,” Cassie hummed as they drove. “It'll be nice, a great way to start off my one month vacation.”

Lian chuckled. “Calling it a vacation, are we?”

“I graduated last year, this is just boring and repetitive,” Cassie pointed out. It was still a mystery how she did it, since she was gone most of her high school career, and she just smiled at everyone who asked.

“I mean, true, but still,” Lian chuckled.

“Besides, it’s mostly useless information.” Cassie shrugged. “All you really need to know is the basics of each subject.”

Lian nodded. “Very true. Doesn’t help that they keep changing maths.”

“Right?” It’s so stupid! And this is a completely different math than the math we were taught!” Cassie exclaimed.

“It is! I was helping Rosa and Kai with their math homework and just… What the hell?”

“Right? It’s such bullshit.” Cassie beamed.

“Wanna blow up the math department at the school later?”

“... Fuck yes.” Cassie grinned, eyes gleaming.

Lian grinned at her little sister. Cassie high-fived her. They were the perfect partners in technical crime.

“Anyway, for now, let’s just enjoy our spa day. I’m thinking of getting my hair done as well.”

“Yeah? What do you wanna get done?”

“I’m thinking of getting my hair dipped red, or maybe white, though I’m leaning more towards red sense my mask as Sparrow is red.” Cassie ran a hand through her short hair. It had grown since she cut it and now was just reaching her shoulders.

“Sounds awesome,” Lian hummed, glancing over at her.

“Yeah?” Cassie looked over with a smile.

Lian nodded. “Oh yeah. And just imagine Bart’s reaction.”

Cassie paused, then laughed “Oh jesus, the puns! Or he’ll say some innuendo and papi will kill him.”

“Sounds about right,” Lian laughed. Cassie laughed as well, tears in her eyes.

-

At Gotham Academy, a few of the kids had a free period and were taking advantage of it, lying out on the fields and soaking in the rare rays of sun. Rosa and Riley were more in the shade as Riley was still recovering and burnt easily as well, and Rosa was lying down with her head in her girlfriend’s lap.

Riley ignored the people who were staring or whispering, just enjoying her time with her girlfriend. “Nice ta get some time alone, suga’.”

Rosa nodded and hummed contently. “It’s been hard since we got here,” she agreed softly. “And, like, I love our family, but sometimes I just wanna be alone with you.”

Riley nodded and quickly grabbed the wrist of someone reaching for her eyepatch. “Try that again.” She looked up. “And I'll break thi’ wrist of yours gotit?”

Rosa looked up and glared. “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

The bully glared and was about to speak, but Riley had enough, she stood and punched him, square in the gut. “Just leave me alone!” 

Rosa growled and sat up, ripping off the ring that kept her look normal. “That’s  _ it _ ! You fuckers want someone to gawk at, here! I’m fucking green! Leave my girlfriend alone for fuck’s sake!”

“Rosa, it’s-” Riley collapsed to her knees and started coughing, effectively cutting herself off. Several drops of blood could be seen on the side of her mouth and her hands.

Rosa quickly knelt beside her and rubbed her back, pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket for Riley to cough into. “Breathe slowly, hun…”

The dude’s eyes widened and he bolted. Several students gawked at the now green girl and one even went to get a teacher as Riley started coughing.

“I-I… Know I'm fin-” Riley went into another coughing fit. Luckily, no blood this time. By the time a teacher came over, Riley was slowly taking deep breaths.

Rosa glanced up as they teacher came over, but didn’t spare them more than a second’s glance, continuing to rub Riley’s back gently, talking to her quietly.

“How serious was it?” the teacher asked, concerned. They had all been informed of Riley’s disease.

“Not bad,” Riley answered after regaining some strength. “A few streaks of blood, which isn’t a lot relatively speaking…” She wiped off her mouth in the handkerchief.

“Some dickwad aggravated it by trying to take her eyepatch,” Rosa muttered, shooting a glare at the students that had gathered to watch.

The teacher frowned and nodded. “Do you know their name?”

“No offense but I started yesterday.” Riley huffed, but described the kid.

“Take her to the infirmary, I'll deal with him,” she promised.

Rosa nodded. “Thanks Miss,” she said, standing and offering her hands to Riley to help her up. Riley took it gratefully and smiled at the teacher, nodding weakly as she leaned on her girlfriend. All the way to the infirmary.

The pair were there for all of three minutes before all of the batclan and friends came rushing in.

“Riles!” Cassie hugged her fellow Siren. “You okay?”

“Aren’t you suspended?” Rosa asked, raising an eyebrow at Cassie. “How did everyone find out so quick? And get here so quick?”

“The Superfamily has super hearing and the speedsters.” Cassie explained.

“I went and got everyone as soon as I saw Riley collapse,” Bart added.

“I'm fine…” Riley waved her hand. “There wasn’t even that much blood.”

Rosa nodded. “Only a few drops.”

“Ro… Where’s your ring?” Kai asked curiously.

“I took it off,” Rosa answered with a shrug.

“She got pissy because soemone tried to take my eyepatch,” Riley answered.

“Not just because of that,” Rosa muttered.

Riley rose a brow.

“They’ve been treating you like crap since you started yesterday! I refuse to just… Do nothing!”

“I’m used to it, it’s either fear like back a’ home or… Well, what’s happening here,” Riley muttered bitterly.

“Over my dead body,” Rosa stated.

“Rosa….” Riley laughed.

Rosa sat next to Riley and leaned into her. “I hate hearing them pick on you… It’s… I  _ hate _ it.”

Riley kissed Rosa gently. “It’s fine, Rosa. Thank you...”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Aloysia asked worriedly.

“It wasn’t even a lot of blood, more stress than anything,” Riley reassured her sister.

Aloysia nodded and let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. Good.”

“Still, it’s pretty shitty,” Cassie added. “The whole situation I mean…”

“What part? The fact that children are assholes, that we can’t defend ourselves in a lasting manner or that we can’t leave school grounds?” Rosa snarked.

“Legit almost killed a dude,” Cassie reminded.

“And I missed it? Dude,” Helena huffed.

“It’s why I got suspended.” Cassie rose a brow. “Sent him to the hospital and almost through a wall.”

“Nice,” Quinn murmured before giving Dick an innocent smile. “I mean…”

“I already know, I really shouldn’t feel proud…” Dick sighed deeply.

Quinn grinned at her father. “Yeah you should.” Bruce ran a hand over his face.

“Guys, I’m okay, really,” Riley muttered.

“You better be” Aloysia hugged her sister. “Do you want the rest of the day off? We can make it happen.”

Riley shook her head. “I’m not gonna let those douchebags see that they got to me. Besides, it was only a little bit of blood.”

“Fair.” Aloysia smiled, and ruffled Riley’s hair as best she could with it up in its usual ponytail.

“Al,” Riley groaned, trying to smooth her hair down. Aloysia laughed.

“You give one of us a call if you need to come home, though. Okay?” Roy asked.

“I will.” Riley nodded with a smile.

Roy nodded and smiled softly at her.

“If you need me to stab a bitch, let me know.” Cassie smirked.

Riley laughed and nodded. “I know.”’

Cassie hugged her and eventually they all left.

Rosa stayed beside Riley even though she was meant to be in class. However, she highly doubted anyone would really kick up a fuss, at least not at home. When Riley was feeling up to returning to classes, Rosa walked with her, holding her hand.

“Thank for stayin’ with me, love.” Riley kissed her gently.

“Of course, hun. I’d never leave you.”

“Charmer.” Riley blushed and kissed her again before entering class.

Rosa took that moment to brace herself for the reaction to her skin colour, following Riley in.

People, of course, stared and whispered. Riley ignored them and sat next to Rosa, the green teen giving her a soft smile in response.

Karen gave them the stink eye and cleared her throat to get the class’s attention.

Rosa rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Riley took notes almost lazily. She was so bored but at least she felt better. Rosa didn’t even bother taking notes, lazily sketching in her notebook instead.

-

After class, Karen cleared her throat as the two held hands as they left. Riley ignored Karen, until she coughed.

“Sorry ma’am, do ya have a cold?” Riley turned and smiled in a sickly sweet way.

Rosa grinned. “Cough drop, Mrs. Samuels?”

“I must say I saw you outside my room, that little display was entirely inappropriate!” Karen informed. Ignoring that she let a straight couple make out at the back of her classroom.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rosa deadpanned.

“You know what I mean.” Karen’s eye twitched.

“Tons o’ students kiss their significant others, ma’am. Besides Marcus and Stacy were making out the entire class period.”

“This isn’t about them,” Karen sputtered.

“It isn’t? Why not? I’m pretty sure Marcus’s hand was up Stacy’s shirt,” Rosa stated with an innocent smile.

“Stacy’s was down his pants too,” Riley hummed. “Anyway I don’t see the problem, good day.” Riley turned and took Rosa’s hand, leaving.

“Pretty sure her hand was doing more than just being down his pants,” Rosa told Riley with a laugh, walking close to her girlfriend.

“Oh definitely,” Riley giggled. “Jesus, Clarice and Al have more restraint.”

“And those two fuck like rabbits.”

“Everywhere.” Riley nodded. She has walked into her sister multiple times. Itr didn’t even affect her anymore.

Rosa nodded. Feeling eyes on her back, she glanced around subtly and saw Karen watching. Grinning, she stopped walking and tugged lightly on Riley’s hand, pulling her close. “C’mere.”

“Oh?” Riley laughed and wrapped her arm around her, gladly coming closer to her girlfriend.

Rosa wrapped her arms around her happily and kissed her sweetly. “I love you.”

Riley kissed back gently. “Love you too.”

Riley grinned and looked over as Karen came over looking like she just popped a blood vessel.

Rosa looked over as well and tilted her head.

“That is entirely inappropriate behavior you two! I have half a mind to march you straight to the Headmaster’s office!” Ignoring the fact the principal deals with delinquencies and other such things, not the Headmaster.

“Cool, I’ll call the lawyer on my way,” Rosa hummed nonchalantly.

Karen froze. “What?” she demanded.

“This is discrimination, which is illegal, last I checked. And punishing my girlfriend and I for doing nothing wrong is just as wrong morally. You’re targeting us purely because we’re both women. And should you try to get us in trouble for something as innocent as a simple kiss, well, I will sue.”

“I-I…” Karen stuttered and walked off.

“Well, that was fun,” Rosa chirped, beaming at Riley.

“Agreed.” Riley smiled and hugged her gently. “Come on, let’s get going to our next class!”

Rosa nodded and hugged her back briefly before pulling away to head for the next class.

-

“Good rest of the day at school everyone?” Jay asked as everyone piled into the limo.

“This school is so archaic,” Delaney sighed.

“Agreed,” Riley nodded.

Most of the girls nodded.

“Some of the teachers are so annoying about it as well,” Rosa huffed.

“Do I want to know?” Jay rose a brow.

“Need me to prank my mom?” Melody rose a brow. For some reason she just felt like it was her mom and she was with them because like hell she was eating at home. Alfred’s food was leagues better.

“That’d be awesome,” Rosa hummed. “I already threatened to sue her.”

“I would have gone full imprisonment actually,” Riley hummed. “I mean it was discrimination.”

Rosa chuckled. “Gotta start small. We’ll move to that if she gets ballsy again.”

“Go big or go home.” Riley hummed.

“Again, do I want to know?” Jay chuckled.

“We kissed, Karen threw a fit.” Rosa rolled her eyes.

Jay rolled his eyes. “Homophobic bitch. No offense, Melody.”

“No, no, I agree.” Melody waved her hand. “Personally I don't care.”

Jay leaned over and ruffled Melody’s hair. “You’re a good kid.”

“Yeah…” The twins smiled at their mother. They then turned to Jason. “Did they find… You know who yet?”

Jay nodded. “Yup,” he hummed, popping the ‘p’. “Bruce and aunt Diana left about an hour ago.”

The twins beamed and Melody looked at them, confused.

“Long story.” The twins waved their hand.

“Just remember that he’s gonna be really different. And a lot younger than you two.”

“We've heard stories.” Jacob sighed, hand going to where his wound was.

Jay frowned a little. “You okay?”

Jacob nodded. “Fine…” Death was not an easy thing for a young teen.

Evie frowned and leaned into Jacob, silently offering support to him.

Jacob wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled into Evie’s hair.

“You two are close.” Melody observed with a smile.

Evie nodded. “We always have been,” she murmured, rubbing Jacob’s knee lightly.

“That’s good, I wish I had siblings,” Melody laughed. “I really want a big family one day, maybe it’s just because I'm an only child though.”

“I’m sure you will one day,” Evie promised.

“Yeah, you guys are really lucky, having such a huge family,” Melody laughed.

Evie hummed and leaned her head against Jacob’s shoulder.

“Anyway, I heard Cassie got suspended?” Melody pried. She was really curious and the rumors were almost all different.

“Yeah. She put some douchebag in the ER with a broken nose for picking on Riles,” Rosa hummed.

“Really? Holy crap!” Melody’s eyes widened. “I mean, good for her, but damn. How? He was a heavyweight wrestler!”

Rosa glanced at Jay, not sure how to answer that.

“She’s half alien.” Jay shrugged. “Super strength, for the win.”

“Yeah, right, good one,” Melody laughed. She really didn’t believe the truth.

“She is,” Rosa hummed. “I mean, surely it’s not that hard to believe considering I’m literally green.”

“Wait, really? No joke?” Melody asked.

“I’m a quarter demon.” Helena rose her hand.

“I’m full alien,” Spencer added.

“Same.” Clarice shrugged.

“My sister Aloysia is technically half plant but genetics are weird, so… We don’t know.” Riley shrugged.

“Makes sense, I guess, I don’t really know where my ability to copy others comes from.” Melody shrugged.

“That explains a lot,” Jay mumbled.

“Agreed,” the twins mumbled as well. Louder, they said, “We have that same ability!”

“I can turn into animals,” Rosa hummed.

“I can control the earth and stuff,” Kai added.

“That’s cool.” Melody smiled, relaxing.

“So, who’s home right now, uncle Jay?” Lyssa asked.

“Well Clark is currently, Alfred as well. Cassie and her sister I think are at the hair salon. Aloysia is… And I think Harles.” Jay hummed.

“Grandpa’s at the manor?” Spencer asked.

Jay nodded. “Yup.”

“Why?” Clarice frowned in concern. “Is anything… Happening?”

Jay shrugged. “I think he, Bruce and aunt Diana were meeting up for lunch?”

“Alright…” The girls relaxed, satisfied that it wasn't a superhero thing.

“Bruce and aunt Diana will be back with… Him most likely tomorrow.” Jay informed.

“That’s going to be interesting,” Helena hummed.

“Agreed,” the kids from the future all agreed.

“Hey, weren’t we gonna call our parents tonight?” Caleb asked.

“Huh?” Melody blinked.

“Don’t worry about it, Melody,” Jay chuckled.’

“Okay…?”

“We’re here,” Kai interrupted. Everyone quickly left the limo.

-

“Grandpa Clark!” 

Clark looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled. “Hello.”

Spencer hugged him and Melody blinked. 

“Aren’t cha too young to be a grandfather?” she asked curiously.

“Uh…” Clark rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh my God Melody, you can't just ask people why they're young.” Evie blurted. She was not good under pressure.

Jacob choked on a laugh. “Holy fuck, that’s an old quote.”

“It’s not… That old?” Melody narrowed her eyes. She was, after all, not stupid.

“How was school, children?” Clark asked.

“Good, my mom almost got sued.” Melody shrugged.

“Karen was being homophobic, “ Riley elaborated.

Clark nodded.

“Riley coughed up blood, everyone freaked out.” Rosa added.

Clark frowned at that. “Are you okay, Riley?”

“I’m fine, nothin’ too bad.” Riley waved her hand.

The Kyroptonian studied her for a moment before nodding. “If you’re sure, kid.”

“Anyway,” Clarice piped up. “How was your day? I thought you would be at home?”

“It was good, thought I’d come visit, though.”

Clarice relaxed and nodded.

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs.

“Timber!” someone shouted from another part of the manor.

“Hell no, I’m getting the picture this time!” Bart sped off close to full speed.

“Just make sure he didn’t hit his head,” Clark called after Bart, going back to his paper. “That boy needs more sleep.”

“Is that a… Normal occurrence?” Melody asked.

“At least once a day,” Clark answered.

“Uncle Kon really needs to-ooophm.” Clarice glared at her sister and rubbed her shoulder from where the blond punched her.

“Spoilers,” Spencer told her.

“They already know.” Clarice pointed out. Melody frowned in thought.

“Whatever,” Spencer sighed. “I’m gonna go make sure he’s okay.”

“Alright.” Clarice nodded. “I’m going to go find my girlfriend.”

“Use protection,” Spencer hummed, trotting off to find Tim.

“We're both girls!” Clarice called back.

“And this is why I haven’t brought Jon over yet,” Clark muttered to himself.

“I heard that!” Clarice called back.

“Whoops,” Clark deadpanned, turning the page.

“Uncle Clark, wow.” Jay laughed. “We’ll make a b-Wayne out of you yet!” he corrected.

“I’ve been friends with Bruce for 10 years, Jason. Do you really think he’d spend any time willingly with people that don’t have similar senses of  humor?”

“I didn’t think he’d willingly spend time with anyone.” Jay admitted with a hum.

“Mm, point.”

“Anyway. Kids, you guys should probably get your homework done.” Jay suggested.

There was a collective groan from all of the kids.

“The sooner you get it done, the sooner I’ll bake you a snack.” Jason bribed.

“You’re cooking something?” Nikolas asked as he appeared in the room suddenly.

“As soon as the school going kiddies finish homework, I'm thinking cookies or brownies.” Jay nodded.

Nikolas pouted. “Aw, man.”

“You can help them.” Jay pointed out.

“No way, I already served my time.”

“For something baked by Papi?” I will.” Cassie jumped down the stairs.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Nikolas yelped.

“Who do you think yelled Timber?” Cassie rose a brow. “Plus I have two years of training under my belt.”

“I thought you and Lian were out.”

“We got back like, 20 minutes ago, I climbed through a window for fun, anyway how do you like my hair? I got it dipped Red-Hood Red.” Yes, that was a color name in Gotham.

“It’s nice,” Nikolas hummed. “You growing it out?”

“Yeah, I'm thinking back to its original length, but then again I kinda like it this length” Cassie shrugged.

“Either way, it looks good,” Nikolas told his sister.

“Thanks.” Cassie beamed and ran a hand through her hair.

Nikolas ruffed her hair as he passed her on his way back upstairs.

“Hey!” Cassie smiled and gestured for the others to join her in the dining room. “Come on, let’s get this shit done.”

“Can I just drop out?” Kai asked.

“Nope, if I can graduate after my two years of being gone a year early, then you can get through school.”

“But it sucks,” Kai huffed. “The teachers are all stupid. I mean, I actually liked school before we came here.”

“Agreed,” Cassie huffed.

“Everything is so biased in history,” Evie piped up.

“And it’s all white,” Delaney grumbled.

“Not to mention christianized.” Cassie hummed.

“Whatever happened to separation of Church and State?” Rory muttered.

“Right?” Cassie huffed. “It’s so stupid!”

“School was better in the future,” Bart sighed, completely forgetting that Melody was there.

“Future?” Melody asked, frowning.

Bart froze. “... Fuck.”

“BARTHOLOMEW ALLEN THE SECOND!” Cassie yelled.

“Gotta dash,” he muttered, sprinting out of the room. Cassie ran after him.

“Run, Bart, Run!” Evie called.

“Are the cameras we hid working?” Jacob asked his twin.

“Think so.” Evie activated her holograph screen.  **(A/N the thing Dick had in YJ.)**

“Cool. We can film when Cassie catches him.”

“Yep!” Evie grinned as the screen focused on Bart running, Cassie blasting at him with a Starbolt. “This will get us so many views on YouTube!”

“What did he mean, future?” Melody asked.

“Nothing to worry about, Mo-Melli.” Evie waved.

“Woah, what did I miss?” Quinn asked, walking into the room.

“Bart accidentally spilled the beans,” Jacob explained.

“Well, that’s the longest he’s gone before messing something up in a while,” Quinn hummed, sitting beside her sister. “What are you working on, squirt?”

“Algebra.” Helena grumbled.

“No one’s going to explain what he was talking about are they?” Melody asked.

“Probably not,” Quinn hummed. “Oh, what the fuck? That equation should be illegal.”

“Right?” Helena exclaimed, the lights flickering.

Quinn glanced at the lights. “‘Lena? You good?”

Helena winced. “Sorry just… frustrated.”

“It’s okay, squirt. Is there anything else on your mind?”

“A lot yeah…” Helena rubbed her temples and forced herself to calm down. “But it’s stuff I can deal with later.”

“I’m here if you wanna talk about anything,” Quinn promised.

“Later.” Helena promised, glancing at Melody.

Quinn nodded. “Oh, guys! You’ll never guess what happened today.”

“What?” The twins and everyone else looked over.

“Uncle Jason, uncle Roy and aunt Kori all went on a date~!” she chirped.

“Wait, seriously?” Evie closed her wrist hologram thing and turned to Quinn, eyes wide.

Quinn nodded. “Mmhm!”

“Holy fuck!”

“Right? Uncle Clark is definitely not staying the night tonight, me thinks. Too many couples in one house.”

“Definitely not, hopefully he brings Dad around soon though.” Spencer hummed.

“Oh my god, I can’t wait to see what he looks like as a little kid.”

“Same,” Clarice agreed.

“I’m surprised you haven’t nicked off to find Al already, Clar,” Quinn laughed.

Clarice shrugged. “Uncle Jay bribed me with food.”

“Ooh, what’s on offer?”

“2 batches of caramel filled brownies.”

“Oh, my god. They’re amazing.”

“Exactly,” Clarice hummed.

-

“Hey, thanks for having me over.” Melody smiled and hugged Helena, as sneakily as possible copying her abilities. She didn't know what kind of powers a half-demon would have but they’d probably help her figure out everything going on here.

“Anytime,” Helena hummed cheerfully.

Melody then hugged everyone else, as not to be suspicious before leaving. She went a fair distance before sorting through each ability in her head and quickly sneaking back.

The kids from the future had all moved down to the Batcave by that point and were waiting for the call to connect. This time, instead of seeing Roy in front of the camera, Damian was sitting in front of the batcomputer.

“Daddy!” Evie greeted happily.

Melody frowned as she used the shadow raven ability to get down there just out of the camera’s view, sitting down to watch.

“Hey kids,” Damian greeted, leaning back in his chair. “Everyone else will be along shortly.”

“How's Leo?” Jacob asked. Melody frowned in confusion.

“He’s good,” Damian replied, glancing off screen. “He and Pan are up with Cass having ice cream.”

“Neat!” Cassie piped up with a smile.

“Grandpa Bruce went to pick up past you with Great aunt Diana,” Ryan reported.

“That’ll be interesting,” Damian chuckled. “I don’t pity any of you for having to put up with past me. Father and Grayson were the only two who had any control over me for a good few years.”

“Don't worry, we'll make sure to prank him a lot,” Evie joked.

Damian chuckled again, studying his kids. “Your mother would be so proud of you both.”

“Yeah?” Evie asked. Melody’s breath hitched at the tone Evie had. It was so sad, and yet… hopeful.

Damian nodded. “We actually met because she pranked me.”

“Wait, really?” the twins asked, shocked.

“Holy shit, I actually remember that!” Lian laughed.

“That's so cool! What did she do?” Melody peered from her hiding place to see the excitement of the twins. It was really endearing and sweet. If she were to be honest.

Damian told the kids about the prank Melody had pulled on him at school when they first met, getting interrupted by Jon as he reached the end of the story.

“Hey kids!” Jon greeted cheerfully, leaning on Damian to wave at everyone.

“Dad!” Clarice and Spencer exclaimed excitedly. Melody crept closer to the group. 

Jon was about to ask the kids how they were when Melody let out a gasp when she realized just where she was, panicked, and raced back to her hiding place.

Clarice and Spencer turned and looked around, having heard Melody gasp.

Melody’s heart pounded in her chest, hoping they wouldn't find her.

“Girls? What is it?” Jon asked worriedly.

Clarice lifted her hand to quiet everyone as she slowly crept towards Melody’s hiding spot, the younger girl having forgotten she had Helena’s abilities in her panic. The lights flickered as Clarice got closer.

Rosa, having the best sense of smell out of everyone due to her abilities, recognised Melody’s scent as Clarice got closer. “Clar, chill. It’s Melody,” she called out, frowning as she wondered what the girl was doing there, and how she’d gotten in.

Finally remembering she still had Helena’s abilities, Melody quickly used them to get to the other side of the room and rry and book it up the stairs, forgetting she could just go through walls.

Bart was faster, quickly cutting off her path. “Found her.” Damian just… Stared at his future late wife.

“Melody?” Jon asked, surprised.

“Um, hi!” she squeaked out, lights flickering a bit more. “Do I know you….?”

“Not yet, but you will,” he hummed cheerfully, elbowing Damian. “Dami, you alive there?”

“Melody…” Damian murmured. “ _ I miss you so much, it hurts.” _

The twins bit their lips and looked down and Jon gave his best friend a sad smile.

“Um…” Melody blinked in confusion.

“How did you get down here?” Clark asked.

“I copied…” she trailed off and facepalmed. “Jesus I'm stupid! I copied Helena’s abilities and went through the walls and stuff.”

Helena blinked. “When did you do that?”

“When I hugged you.” Melody hummed, a bit more relaxed.

Helena nodded. “Huh.”

They didn’t get to discuss it further as Tim, Connor, and Dick joined Damian and Jon.

“‘Lena! Quinny! How’re my girls?” Dick asked cheerfully.

“Great dad!” Quinn called and smiled.

“Hi daddy,” Helena chirped happily. “I’m good.”

Melody blinked and Bart dragged her over to the rest of the group. “Um…”

“Is that Melody?” Connor asked, surprised.

“Yes?” Melody blinked..

“Did you lot tell her?” Tim asked.

“Bart said we were from the future, she snuck down herself.” Ryan shrugged.

“Great security,” Tim deadpanned.

“It’s not like we were expecting it, dad,” Michaela huffed.

“She copied my abilities.” Helena shrugged.

“Well, she knows now, so we may as well tell her,” Dick pointed out.

“That you're superheroes and this is the Batcave?” Melody rose a brow. “Kinda figured that.”

“Nope. About the future stuff,” Dick chuckled. “Oh, girls, your mom said to say hi, to tell you that she loves you both, and apologised for not being able to come tonight.”

“It's fine dad,” they reassured.

“Future stuff?” Melody frowned.

“Do you really think those two would call a 23 year old dad?” Dick laughed. “That lot had an accident with time travel.” He paused as Damian elbowed him. “Ow! We may as well tell her, little D. She’s gonna figure it all out anyway.”

Damian glared. “Grayson, I know that look. You're going to cause trouble. Don't you dare start with what we both know you're gonna start with.”

Dick smiled brightly. “Me? Cause trouble? Never.”

“I'd like some kind of explanation,” Melody piped up. “Though it does make sense now why Clar and Spence called Clark grandpa.”

Jon grinned. “Well, he’s my dad, so…”

Melody frowned, but nodded “Okay… Not what I meant, but okay.”

“Jacob? Evie? Why don’t you two explain?” Damian spoke up, looking to his kids.

Evie smiled. “Well… Mom, it's nice to meet you.”

“Dad, go get Leo,” Jacob hummed.

Damian pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he muttered, though he did get up to go get Leo nonetheless.

“Nice!” Dick laughed, giving the twins a thumbs up.

“I-you-what?” Melody gaped. She was in utter shock.

Damian came back with Leo and Pandora. “Mama!” the five-year-old giggled when he saw Melody, reaching for the screen.

Melody shook her head and smiled “Hi Leo… You look exactly like your father..”

Leo giggled and nuzzled into Damian. “Alab!”

Melody laughed and Evie and Jacob exchanged soft smiles.

Damian watched Melody for a brief moment.

Melody caught his eye and smiled “Our kids are amazing.” she heard the twins refer to him as dad. She then frowned in worry “I'm a better mother than my mother right?”

“A million times better,” Damian told her. “They’re trouble, but they’re wonderful.”

“Yeah?” Melody chuckled and smiled at him, fully relaxing.

Damian nodded, shifting his grip on Leo a little. “Yeah.”

“Mama is so pretty.” Leo beamed.

Damian smiled softly. “ _ She is, little one. She certainly is.” _

“Thank you dear.” Melody blushed and looked away, smiling.

“Leo,” Evie called gently

“Yes, sissy?” Leonidas turned to look at his sister with wide eyes.

“How are you, little one?”

“I’m good! I got to meet mama!” Leonidas beamed. “Plus, I got to see you and brobro again!”

Evie smiled softly. “Are you being good for Alab?”

“I am!” Leonidas nodded.

“Meet me?” Melody asked, concerned.

Tim, Damian and Dick all glanced between each other.

The twins gand all the future kids glanced at each other as well.

Leonidas decided to answer for them. “Alab said you had to sleep for a long time after I was born. You’re still asleep so I never got to meet you.”

Melody froze, but gave a shaky smile. “I… See dear, it’s nice to meet you as well.” It was not an easy thing learning of your own death… But Melody didn’t know if she wanted to change it, especially since it would most likely mean Leonidas wouldn’t have made it.

The twins looked down at their laps, not sure what to say.

Damian didn’t really know what to say either, or how to handle this kind of situation. Hindsight was 20/20 he supposed.

“Well, uh… Anything interesting happen today?” Jon asked the kids, squeezing Damian’s shoulder gently.

“My mom almost got sued today.” Melody smiled.

“Your mom is a bitch,” Damian stated.

“Agreed.” Melody snorted.

“What did she do this time?”

“Decided to be a homophobic bitch.” Riley answered.

“Nothing new there,” Damian sighed.

“Remember when she walked in on us making out in a store closet?” Conner asked Tim with a chuckle.

“Oh my God that was hilarious!” Tim fell to the floor laughing. “Note for past me, make out in every supply closest and hope that bitch finds you, her face alone is worth it!”

“We’ll definitely tell our father that,” Lyssa muttered sarcastically.

“I will.” Clarice promised with a smirk.

“Clar, they haven’t even hooked up yet,” Michaela reminded her cousin.

“The manor has a deadbolt on a closet and Tim is too tired to function most of the time, I can fix that problem. Where is Uncle Connor from the past anyway?” Clarice looked around.

“His emotions are in the manor,” Helena offered helpfully.

“What are they?” Clarice asked curiously with a cheshire grin.

“I’m better at figuring out who’s emotions are who’s, not what they are,” Helena sighed.

“Fair, you'll get there.” Clarice nodded, then tilted her head. A few minutes later she broke down laughing. “Oh my fucking God! Uncle Tim, you grabbed him in your sleep…” She heard two heartbeats in Tim’s room anyway.

Tim rose an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“There’s two heartbeats in your room at least, Jacob, Evie?” She turned to her cousins, Evie already having the camera in Tim’s room pulled up on her watch hologram.

“Yep, Connor looks absolutely flustered,” she snickered.

Tim laughed. “Sounds about right.”

“Lock Tim’s room?”

“I’ll hack the stupid electric lock, yeah. Give me like, five minutes…” Evie pulled up a different screen and started typing away.

“Don’t forget the windows,” Spencer spoke up with an innocent smile.

Evive paused, then smirked and started typing faster. “On it. You’re amazing Spenc.”

Spencer hummed and leaned back. “How are you, daddy?” she asked Jon happily.

“I'm fine.” Jon chuckled. “Better now that I can talk to my girls.”

“How’s mama?”

“Worried sick, but glad you’re okay.”

Spencer nodded. “You can tell her we’re okay. We’re looking after ourselves.”

“I will.” Jon chuckled and smiled at his daughters.


	15. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Bruce and Diana didn’t return until lunch the next day, which happened to be a Saturday. Jay had made everyone lunch and was surprisingly the first to hear the pair come in with Damian, putting down three more plates.

“Hola Bruce, Aunt Diana.” Jay turned and smiled when he saw the small angry demon child. He hadn’t seen Damian looking this angry in forever.

The kids all turned to look at Damian curiously, Evie and Jacob’s eyes wide in excitement.

“ _ Who are these people Father _ ?” Damian narrowed his eyes, hands placed on his sword, which was in its sheath on his waist.  _ “Are they intruders?” _

_ “We’re family, _ ” Evie told Damian softly. “ _ We’re no threat, I promise _ .”

Damian glared.  _ “I am the only true family, I’m his heir and blood son _ .” he hissed.

“ _ Damian _ ,” Bruce chastised.

“ _ Family doesn’t end in blood, Damian _ .” Cassie informed, quoting Damian from the future.

Damian rose a brow when he spotted the bead on her hair tie. “ _ You are my sister in the League then? What did you do to disappoint Mother to be sent here?” _

_ “I decided I didn’t need her controlling my life, that I was my own person.” _

“Well then, I might take the kids out to the park or something while Damian settles in. You good with that, dad?” Dick spoke up. He wasn’t sure what everyone was saying but he knew enough about his family to see that Cassie and the twins were extremely uncomfortable.

“After lunch,” Jay spoke up. “I worked hard on this meal, dammit!”

“Do you seriously think I’d leave before eating your cooking?” Dick deadpanned.

“Dad is a trained chef,” Lian hummed.

“What? Since when?” Jason asked, looking at his future self.

“Since Cassie was 13, I retired from Red Hood when she was seven and went to culinary school. I own my own restaurant,” Jay answered with a hum.

“You own a bookstore/Cafe.” Cassie corrected.

“I like reading.” he defended back.

“As one should,” Raven piped up, defusing the tiff before it could start.

Cassie just shrugged and grinned at her dad.

“Jason, what you’ll learn is our daughters are usually little shits, but they’re our little shits.” Jay turned to his past self.

“I wouldn’t believe Lian could be if I didn’t see it myself…”

Lian pouted, but was secretly proud.

“Like daughters, like Father.” Cassie said cheekily.

“Eat, you three,” Roy chuckled.

“Fine,” all three said over dramatically. Damian frowned in confusion.

“ _ Come eat, Damian, the food is safe, it is not a test _ .” Cassie reassured him, knowing the thought process that League members have quite intimately. She took a bite to prove her point.

Bruce nodded in confirmation, sitting down beside Dick and leaving a spot open next to him as he, too, started to eat. “Wonderful as always, Jason.”

“I do my best,” he laughed and got the last of the food done before sitting down himself. 

_ “As you say…”  _ Damian sat next to his father and reluctantly started eating, unsure if it was a trap.

And just like that, it was if nothing else was different, everyone keeping up with their own conversations as they eat happily. They couldn’t force Damian to relax, so they all just acted as though everything was business as always.

Cassie mostly just translated for Damian, who looked extremely lost, especially when both Jasons automatically talked both in Spanish and English.

“At least everyone really only speaks four languages,” Bart chuckled to his girlfriend.

“You speak Interlac as a first language.” Cassie rose a brow at her boyfriend.

“Which I never speak. Everyone here speaks English for the most part with some Arabic, Spanish and Latin thrown in,” he pointed out.

“Interlac?” Diana rose a brow.

“Common interstellar language,” Bart explained. “To make it easier to communicate between planets.”

Diana nodded. “Useful,” she hummed.

“If it existed yet.” Cassie snorted and shook her head, smiling. She then paused. “Holy shit, we can use it if we need to send coded messages in this time!”

“‘Lena and I just use Latin since it’s technically a dead language,” Quinn hummed.

“But people know latin, people don’t know what’s not created yet.” Cassie pointed out.

“No one knows Latin in Gotham, Cassie,” Quinn stated.

“Gotham is a city full of rich assholes and smart as fuck villains,” Cassie pointed out. “Plus Killer Croc and Bane both know Latin.”

“Speaking of which, patrol is going to be fun tonight,” Dick sighed.

“Hm?” Helena looked over at her father.

“Another breakout at Arkham. No Joker, thankfully, but everyone else got out. Apparently Joker insulted Eddie last week, so everyone left him behind when they nicked off.”

“We can help,” Cassie offered.

“Thanks Cassie,” Dick hummed.

Jay sighed in defeat. “I’m really not going to be able to stop you, am I?”

_ “No.”  _ Cassie grinned.

“Kinda late to start whining about that, Jaybird,” Dick told his brother. “And Tim, put that can of Red Bull back in the fridge this instant. Don’t think I didn’t see you.”

Tim sighed and put it away as Cassie finished. As she got up to clean her plate, she ruffled Damian’s hair and said, “ _ Welcome to our crazy family, Uncle Damian. Welcome Home.” _

Damian froze, then blinked and touched his hair, before glaring.

“Actually, you guys can go out, I'm going to show Damian the training room.” Cassie spoke up. She then turned to Damian. “ _ Want to train with me later?” _

The twins glanced at each other. They had known that Damian would be… Different when he arrived, but being told and seeing it were two very different things. Jacob got up and took their plates to the sink before returning to Evie’s side. “We’re going down to the batcave,” they said together, leaving before anyone could comment.

Cassie sighed. “I’m going to follow them…” Out of all the future kids, she was the least shocked since she had trained with the League.

-

“Hey guys, you okay?” Cassie asked gently as she approached them.

“ _ He looks like dad, but we don’t know who that is _ …” Jacob admitted quietly, fiddling with a random wire he’d found.

Cassie sighed and sat down with them on a nearby bench. “Remember what I was like when I first came back?” she asked gently. “Or what a bitch I was before we came to the past?”

They both nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s what the League does, they discourage positive emotions like happiness and being kind. They want to mold perfect emotionless killers. That’s what Damian is going through now, adjusting to being able to have these positive emotions and being able to show mercy. It'll be hard, very hard, but just remember what he’s like in the future, okay? He’ll get there but it takes time. He’s not even used to positive physical contact yet.”

The twins were quiet, still upset. “I want to go home,” Evie admitted.

“Yeah, I know Eve…” Cassie hugged her. “I do too… But think of it like this… Your dad needs your help while you’re here. I don’t suggest pranking him right now… But you are two of maybe four people who can understand and speak to him, you can be kind and make him feel welcome and maybe include him in your pranking.”

They nodded slowly, Evie hugging Cassie back tightly. Cassie smiled and stroked her hair softly, bringing Jacob into the hug as well. “We’ll get through this like we get through everything else, together.”

“I’m glad you’re back to your old self,” the twins murmured together.

“I may never be truly my old self again, and I’m no out of the woods for lashing out yet while my body adjusts, but me too kiddos, me too.” Cassie missed so much in those two years… She refused to miss more.

“Hey… You guys okay?” Kai asked quietly a little while later.

“ _ Are you okay _ ?” Cassie asked the twins gently, though wouldn’t pull away until they did.

Jacob nodded while Evie shrugged.

“I’m not pulling away until you two do.” Cassie informed them with a chuckle. “Man, I was such a fucking bitch before we got blasted to the past, oh my gods.”

“I want to agree, but I’m afraid you’ll kill me if I do,” Kai murmured, staying back, but wanting to check on the twins either way.

Cassie winced at that, feeling a bit ashamed. “I… I would never do that, Kai…” she murmured gently.

He nodded and walked closer. “We’re all about to head to the park. Do you guys wanna come?”

“You guys up for it?” Cassie asked the twins.

Evie wiped her eyes and nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Alright…” Cassie broke the hug and gently wiped Evie’s eyes. “It might be good for you guys to get out of the manor and into some relatively fresh air.”

“I guess…” she murmured.

“Trust me, it’ll be fun.” Cassie smiled gently.

Kai nodded. “It will be.”

The twins nodded and followed the two of them upstairs.

-

Damian frowned as he dodged what would have been a low kick. This, he understood. He understood training and combat and violence.  _ “Where is everyone?” _

“ _ They all went to the park _ _ ,”  _ Cassie answered, dodging an attack of Damian’s.

Damian frowned but nodded, dodging her fist and quickly grabbed onto her arm, aiming to climb behind her and throw her down.

Cassie twisted out of his grip easily, ducking another punch and sweeping out her leg in an effort to trip him up.

Not expecting it, Damian did get tripped up, stumbling back. He narrowed his eyes, though he seemed to have a carefully hidden playful smirk on his face as he got up and charged at her to try again.

Cassie laughed softly at his stumble, more surprised she’d succeeded than anything.

Damian blinked, but grinned and went for a punch, trying to take advantage of the situation. He was much better with weapons than hand to hand.

“ _ Nice one _ !” Cassie laughed as she barely dodged the hit.

_ “Not too bad yourself _ ,” Damian praised and gave out an ‘opmh’ s Cassie landed a punch and set him flying across the mat.

“ _ Oops, sorry. Didn’t meant to use that much strength _ ,” Cassie admitted.

_ “It’s fine _ …” Damian stood up shakily and coughed a bit. Luckily it didn’t cause much damage besides sending him flying. He considered her for a second before nodding in respect.

“ _ You okay _ ?” Cassie asked, walking over to him.

_ “I’m fine _ .” Damian dusted off his clothes and shook his head. “ _ You're very skilled.” _

Cassie beamed. “ _ Thanks. So, you settling in okay _ ?”

“ _ Okay enough _ .” Damian shrugged. He barely understood anyone but it was expected.

“ _ How much English do you know _ ?”

_ “Very broken English, a few words here or there. _ ”

Cassie nodded. “Hm…  _ I’ll teach you as best I can, if you’d like? The twins would be able to help you as well _ .”

_ “I’d like that, thank you _ .” Damian nodded.

“ _ Not a problem at all, Uncle Damian _ ,” she hummed. “ _ You should spar with uncle Dick as well later. His fighting style is really unique _ _.” _

Damian just nodded. He looked around before going to grab his sword. He hated it being away from him for too long. Cassie watched her uncle curiously. Damian glanced over with a raised brow. She just gave him a bright smile.

He shook his head. “ _ How good are you with weapons _ ?”

“ _ I’m decent with knives and great with a gun but… That’s about it _ ,” she answered.

Damian nodded, considering her words. “ _ Makes sense, you seem like the type used to a long range kill _ .”

Cassie nodded. “I am.”

Damian nodded, looking her over. “ _ How long were you wish the League? You called me Uncle Damian, yet I don’t remember ever seeing you.” _

_ “Two years _ ,” Cassie answered. “ _ And… It’s complicated _ .”

_ “You have a bead, so I know you were there.” _

_ “I used to have two. One was needed.” _

_ “Unfortunate.” _

Cassie nodded. “ _ I’m glad I have the beads though. I mainly got them for my family _ .”

“ _ Yeah _ ?” Damian prompted.

Cassie nodded. “ _ There was an incident. One of the others got seriously hurt. He technically died. The bead fixed that _ .”

Damian nodded. “ _ The Lazarus pit is very powerful _ .”

Cassie nodded. “ _ I agree _ .”

The two continued to spar for a little while until the rest of the family returned via the batcave entrance, where they were able to watch Damian and Cassie. With an audience, each put a little extra effort into it, but ultimately Damian won, having had a more intensive training for longer.

“Nicely done!” Dick complimented cheerfully.

_ “Nicely done.” _ Cassie translated for a confused Damian.

“You should try sparring him, dad,” Helena said.

“I’d pay to watch that.” Cassie nodded and ruffled Damian’s hair again as she joined her family.

Bart kissed her happily in greeting. “You’re so hot when you fight.”

Cassie giggled and kissed him back. Jay cleared his throat.

Bart leaned away and gulped.

“Oh, let ‘em kiss papi,” Lian laughed.

“Rude, papi.” Cassie pouted and leaned against her boyfriend.

“What do you say, baby brother? Wanna spar?” Dick asked Damian with a smile.

“ _ He wants to spar _ .” Cassie explained to Damian when he turned to look at her for a translation.

“ _ Actually, he was asking if you want to spar _ ,” Jacob added.

Damian nodded and turned to Dick, nodding to him and getting ready.

Dick nodded and stretched lazily before motioning for Damian to go first.

Damian immediately darted forward, much faster than he normally would because he had just been sparring with a half-alien. After that followed a very different type of fight, with Dick using his flexibility and agility over sheer muscle power. The fight eventually ended with Damian on his back and Dick standing over him, a bright smile on the 23-year-old’s face.

Cassie went over and help a reluctant and shocked Damian up. He had never lost before. “ _ You did very well. However you are unused to an acrobat, take this as a learning lesson _ .”

“This is why no one plays Twister with you, Dick,” Jay stated helpfully.

Dick just laughed and held his hand out to Damian. “You did great, kid.”

Damian just bowed to him. “ _ You as well _ .”

Dick smiled softly and affectionately ruffled Damian’s hair.

“Not unless they want to wear the nightwing suit for a month.” Cassie joked.

“Fight me,” Quinn muttered with a scowl.

“Quinn, you’ve beat Uncle Dick,” Cassie reminded.

“There’s still nothing wrong with wearing the Nightwing suit.”

“I”m not saying that, I’m saying that’s the only time they play Twister with him.” Cassie defended with a smile.

“To be fair, you pulled it off great, babe,” Bart called.

“You just liked staring at my ass when I challenged him.” Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately. “I lost but whatever.”

Bart glanced at Jay with a panicked expression. “I did no such thing!” he yelped.

Jay cracked his knuckles with a very scary smile on his face.

Bart gulped. “Gotta dash,” he said before sprinting off.

Quinn laughed. “I’d say stop scaring him, Uncle Jay, but it’s too funny.”

“Agreed, plus…” Cassie made her voice as gravely and deep as possible. “Vengeance!” The future kids all snickered. Cassie had to cover her neck the past two days thanks to him. She healed faster but not that much faster.

“You lot are so weird,” Tim muttered.

“It's a future meme, dad,” Ryan explained. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Says the boy who got his suit from an alternative reality,” Lyssa pointed out.

“Wait… When did we unlock the door to uncle Tim’s bedroom?” Evie asked.

“I got it unlocked after I woke up in about five minutes.” Tim shrugged. “Your coding for it was weak as fuck.”

“You taught me how to code and hack,” Evie retorted. “Besides doesn’t explain Connor, I had Cassie absorb his UV radiation to weaken him.”

“That explains a lot.” Tim mumbled. The twins looks at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. 

Conor was unprepared for two devious pranksters touching him and copying his abilities, then shoving him in a closet along with small pieces of Kryptonite using his telekinetic abilities and then shoving Tim in before barricading it with as much stuff as they could find.

“Works.” Cassie shrugged.

“ _ What the hell _ ?” Damian frowned.

“ _ Long story Damian _ ,” Cassie explained.

“ _ It’s not really. They need to hook up and our last plan failed _ ,” Evie explained with a shrug.

“ _ Never let them try and matchmake me _ .” Damian turned to Cassie.

The twins saluted Damian with matching grins.

“Well, I think I’m gonna take the old team out for coffee,” Dick hummed with a fond smile at his troublemaker niece and nephew. “No blowing anything up or setting anything on fire while I’m gone, deal?”

“We’ll try.”

“ **Good enough** ,” Dick laughed, falling back to his native tongue.

Jay huffed as Helena answered, “ **I’ll keep an eye on them** .”

Dick smiled and kissed her forehead. “ **That’s my girl** .”

Helena beamed and Quinn chuckled.

Dick left to call the former Teen Titans together for coffee.

“I’m going to call ma-Melody.” Evie flew off. Out of the twins, she loved flying more.

“Wait up!” Jacob called after her, racing after her.

Helena sighed and flew after them.

Cassie looked to Damian. “ _ You got the tour of the manor, yeah? _ ”

“ _ Not all of it, no doubt there’s secret passages _ .”

“ _ Knowing grandpa Bruce, probably _ ,” Cassie hummed. “ _ Wanna go see if we can’t find any _ ?”

Damian nodded and the two raced off.

Clarice looked at Aloysia. “Bedroom?”

“Obviously, dear.” Aloysia kissed her and the two went off to get off.

“In that case, I’m going for a very long walk,” Spencer said.

“Can I join you?” Riley asked.

Spencer nodded. “Of course.”

The two walked off. Everyone else slowly dispersed as well.

A little while after the kids all left, Bruce and Clark came down for something. Bruce went straight for the batcomputer, asking Clark to go grab him something from the closet. This proved to be a mistake because when he opened it he found Connor and Tim making out.

The pair broke the kiss when they heard Clark gasp, Tim going bright red. “Cl-Clark!”

“Shit! Um…” Connor blushed and hid his face in Tim’s neck.

“It’s… It’s not what it looks like!” Tim yelped.

“So you weren’t just making out?” “Wow Tim…” Both Kents said at the same time.

Tim’s blush deepened. “Kill me now.”

Connor rolled his eyes and helped him stand up.  **_“I'm in love with the smartest idiot in the world.”_ **

Clark gave Connor an odd look. “ **_You are_ ** ?”

Connor paused, then blushed.

“Well, I think we’re all equally as embarrassed so I’m just going to get what I came for and leave,” Clark said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, um… Kon and I will just…” Tim coughed and led Connor out of the batcave as quickly as possible while Clark quickly returned to Bruce.

“Were they making out in the closet?” Bruce asked as he continued to type.

Clark blushed. “Yes.”

“I figured when the twins locked them in and they didn’t come out even after I removed the barricade.”

“And you still asked me to get you something from the closest?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a pain.”

“Not really, I really did need it, hand over the crystal?”

Clark scowled and handed it over. Bruce put it in the machine and began typing.

“I'm trying to find a way to get a reserve of energy to use to send them back to their own time, I’m hoping we can somehow charge a crystal or similar substance, so far no luck. Next time I see Dr. Freeze, I’ll have to ask him about it.”

Clark nodded slowly. “I see…”

“He’s an expert at utilizing crystals into energy,” Bruce explained. “It’s why I decided to try this out.”

“He won’t screw you over?”

“No, Dr, Freeze only really cares about curing his wife.” Batman waved his hand. “Not every villain is Lex Luthor, why do you think I send them to Arkham Asylum instead of prison?”

“You send the Joker there,” Clark pointed out.

“He's a psychopath.” Bruce clenched his jaw. “The Joker needs to be put there, for the safety of the run of the mill criminals and thugs.”

“Why don’t you send him to a proper prison then?” Clark asked. “Or an asylum out of Gotham?”

“Someone needs to keep an eye on him, and like I said for the safety of the other inmates. The rogues know how to deal with Joker, they don’t very much like him either. If you don’t like how I run things, Kent, you can try taking care of my rouges yourself. I bet in five minutes Joker and Scarecrow will figure out a way to make their particular venom and toxin respectively affect you and utilize it, and not to mention all of the buildings are pretty much lined with lead here.” Bruce gave his best friend the Batglare™.

“I was just asking, Bruce.”

Bruce waved his hand and turned back to the computer.

Clark watched him, not talking much to give Bruce time to concentrate.

-

That night, several heroes, past and future, were out on patrol. This included Nightshade and Wildcard.

“Come on, Red Hood has Crime Alley, let’s check out some of the other seedier streets.” Sparrow told her fellow Sirens.

“I wonder if we’ll see mom,” Riley mused.

“Maybe, they did say everyone but the Joker right?” Aloysia pointed out. 

“Remember we're looking for Freeze though.” Cassie reminded.

Riley nodded. “I know.”

“... That being said detouring a bit to see Ivy shouldn’t be too big of a hassle.” Cassie smirked.

Riley squealed and hugged Cassie. “Thanks!”

Cassie laughed, used to her friend, and hugged back.

Aloysia smiled softly at the pair, turning her gaze over the city. “I wonder what aunt Selina is up to.”

“Who knows at this point.” Cassie shrugged. “It’s Catwoman.”

Aloysia nodded. “Probably toying with Batman then.”

Cassie laughed. “Definitely, oh my gods.”

Aloysia chuckled.

“Anyway any haunts any of them talked about?” she asked the two Arkham residents curiously.

“Mmhm! Penguin’s club. Mama mentioned that he always had a bartender that made the best drinks and that he always had good wine that mom really like.”

“Sounds like a good start then.” Cassie nodded, then spoke into her com. “Gonna check out Penguin’s club, see what we can find there.” With that, the three Sirens dashed off.

“Okay girls, but play it safe,” Dick responded to them.

“We’ll be fine Nightwing!” Riley reassured. “Nothin’ we haven’t had to deal with before in Arkham!”

“Still… Just be careful,” Dick hummed.

“We will,” Cassie promised with a small nod. 

-

Once at the Iceberg Lounge, the three dropped from the rooftops. “Okay… Riley, you lead the way on this, okay?” Cassie asked.

Riley nodded, eyes wide. “Okay.”

“I trust you Riley, okay? You’re the best at dealing with rogues in a way that I don’t have to shoot them,” Cassie joked lightly. “You’re Harleen's daughter, use that brain of yours… Ready?”

Riley nodded and looked around, analysing the area. There weren’t many people around outside, luckily and the bouncer was a younger man, easy to seduce into letting them in. “Okay. The bouncer isn’t gonna let us in without us turnin’ on the charm.”

“I can handle that,” Casssie pocketed her mask and undid her hair tie, placing it around her wrist as she approached him. Riley watched Cassie, keeping an eye out for trouble as well.

“So anyway, like, can you just let me and my girls in? I promise we won’t cause any trouble and want to have a great time…” Her eyes were hooded and her voice got sultry at the last line. “Maybe afterwards you and I could head to a hotel?”

The guy shifted awkwardly and glanced around. “Y-yeah. It wasn’t me that let you in, okay?”

Cassie grinned “Of course not! Thank you! You’re so amazing!” she turned to Riley and Aloysia “Come on girls!” she winked “I’ll be sure to be extra rewarding later.” she whispered to him as they went into the lounge.

-

Inside the lounge, Cassie put her mask back on and redid her ponytail. “Let's look around.”

Riley nodded and smiled at Cassie. “Just like old times, huh?” she giggled.

“Ah yes, the good old days where bouncers only checked you for weapons.” Cassie snorted but smiled. “Man, those were the times. We gotta head to the new lounge in the city some time.” Although the music was loud, Cassie didn’t want to risk anyone finding out they were from the future.

Aloysia nodded. “Agreed.”

“Anyway, I’ll ask around, see if I can’t find Freeze, feel free to look for Poison Ivy.” Cassie told her teammates.

“Thanks Cassie,” the girls hummed. Cassie waved and headed off. She continued looking around, hands in her pockets of her jacket where her guns were hidden.

“You shouldn’t be here, you know,” Jonathan Crane said from behind her a little while later. Cassie quickly turned, not taking her guns out but auto-striking at his neck pressure point.

Jonathan brought his arm up to block her. “Settle, Cassie.”

“Sorry…” Cassie pulled her hand away, not really embarrassed. It was a defense mechanism from her time in the League. “And I’m Sparrow while in the mask, Uncle Crane.” Several people glanced over, but Cassie ignored them.

He nodded. “I apologise. But why are you here?”

“I could ask the same about you.” Cassie pointed out, smirk on her face and brow raised. Jonathan was secretly her favorite of her grandfather’s rouges.

“I’m here for a drink.”

“I’m here for a mission, have you seen Dr. Freeze?”

“He left here an hour ago and I’m pretty sure he was heading to the warehouses.”

“Alright, and Poison Ivy? Nightshade and Wildcard want to see their mom,” Cassie inquired. “Also if you’re wondering how I got in, boys generally think with their dick.”

“She’s at the gardens. Catwoman is there as well. As well as a lot of wine,” he chuckled. “The new kid at the door? I’m not surprised.”

“I won’t confirm or deny,” Cassie hummed and laughed. “And thanks! I promise I’ll help you with your latest fear toxin to make sure it works with half aliens.” She waved and informed the others of Freeze’s possible whereabouts before going to find Aloysia and Riley.

“Stay out of trouble, Sparrow,” Crane told her.

“I make no promises!” Cassie giggled as she called back. Riley and Aloysia were chatting with their uncle Eddie.

“Eddie! Hi!” Cassie hugged him excitedly, forgetting briefly that this wasn’t the future and her emotions were felt just slightly stronger than normal because she wasn't used to them.

“I told ya she’d do that, didn’t I Eddie!” Riley giggled.

“Rude!” Cassie huffed but let go of the taken aback villain. “Sorry, anyway, guys I found what we needed. We definitely have to come back here again.”

“You’re not old enough to drink,” Aloysia pointed out.

“Neither are you, hasn't stopped us before.” 

“I will be in a month.”

“Don’t get responsible on me now.” Cassie huffed with a laugh. She tensed and hit the pressure point of someone who came too close behind her. Turning she winced when she noticed it was Penguin. “Sorry, automatic response.” she released the aristocrat.

“Quite alright, this is Gotham, should have known better,” he reassured, eyeing the three up. “Who might you be?”

“I’m Sparrow, this is Nightshade and Wild Card,” Cassie introduced with a smile.

“Penguin. New to this scene, hm?”

“You could say that,” Aloysia hummed.

Penguin nodded, eyeing them more. 

“Anyway, we were jus’ leaving, got business,” Riley spoke up, messing with her eye patch nervously. Cassie feigned casualty, but really had her hands on ehr guns in her pockets.

“It was lovely to meet you both,” Aloysia said to Penguin and Eddie.

“Going so soon?” Penguin asked and Cassie glanced around, seeing suited people that hadn’t been there before.

“Yes,” Cassie growled, eyes flashing in power. 

“They’re fine, Ozzie!” a cheerful voice came as Harley flounced over. “They’re jus’ lookin’ for me, aren’t cha?”

“Harley.” Penguin gave the woman a look, but the suited guys seemed to disappear once again.

“Yeah, hey Harles.” Cassie didn’t relax.

Harley grinned and kissed Cassie’s cheek. “Hiya sweetie!” she greeted, looking back to Penguin. “Can I buy a couple more bottles o’ that wine Red really likes, pretty please?”

“Of course, I’m always glad to do business, new henchmen of yours?” Penguin gestured to the girls, who were no longer his primary focus.

Harley nodded. “Uh huh! Aren’t they cute?”

“Anyway, we were sent to getcha.” Riley easily fell into character. “She said ta hurry, don’ like to be kept waitn’ ya know?”

Penguin muttered under his breath and waved one of his girls over. “Jay, grab Harley’s usual wine order, hm?” The girl nodded and walked off.

Harley beamed and hugged Penguin. “Thanks! I’ll transfer the money over when I get back to where I left my phone. They gotta start giving us girls pockets in pretty clothes.”

“Of course, dear.” Penguin waved his hand, Cassie glaring when he started eyeing them up. The group of girls were quick to leave after the wine was delivered.

Harley carried the wine outside and waited until they were a decent distance from the lounge before turning to look at the three of them. “That was very dangerous, girls,” she said sternly.

“We got the information we needed, and I could have gotten us out of there. I’ve dealt with Oswald before.” Cassie pointed out.

“Not that Oswald,” Harley sighed. “What’s done is done. What were you girls after?”

“Information on Freeze's whereabouts,” Cassie said. “We told the others on patrol.”

“We also wanted to see Plant Mom.” Aloysia added.

“Well, I’m heading over to Red’s now. It’s girl’s night. Y’all can come with me.”

“Sounds great!” Riley beamed. The other two nodded.

Harley smiled and kissed each of their cheeks. “Come on then.”

-

They arrived at Pamela’s place, and Aloysia and Riley smiled at each other at the familiarity.

“Red! Selina! I have more wine!” Harley chirped cheerfully.

Aloysia paused, and looked at a nearby houseplant “Wait… Alfonso?” she raced over and quickly got into conversation with it. The other two future Sirens ignored her, used to it.

Harley stared at Aloysia for a second then shrugged, used to Pamela. She led the other two further into the house where Selina and Pamela were sitting on a sofa and talking. “You remember be telling ya about the kids?” she asked the pair.

“Yeah?” The two looked over and Riley waved.

“Hey…” Aloysia walked in with a wave. “I’m Aloysia.”

“I’m Riley,” the blonde girl said.

“Oh, you’re the one who was sick, and is Harleen’s future kid, right?” Selina spoke up. “And you look just like Ivy.”’

“I’m Ivy’s kid.” Aloysia shrugged with a smile.

“Yeah! Don’t worry I have a few of my meds with me.” Riley grinned, messing with her eyepatch.

“Hi Grandma Selina.” Cassie smiled gently.

Selina smiled and poked Pamela with her toe.

“I see you have Alfonso in this time,” Aloysia said after several minutes of awkward silence.

“I do. He’s a recent addition,” Pamela answered slowly.

“He’s sweet, horrible guard though.” Aloysia chuckled. “Do you have Bowser yet?”

“Bowser?”

“He’s a yellow pitcher plant.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Damn, don’t tell the others but he’s my favorite,” Aloysia giggled.

“Wasn’t he the one you threatened a bully you’d feed them to?” Riley rose a playful brow. Aloysia nodded with a smile.

“I remember that!” Cassie laughed.

“Fun times,” Aloysia hummed.

“Are you and mama together right now?” Riley asked Pamela curiously. She remembered Harley telling her once that before she was conceived, they were often switching between dating and not.

“We’re in an open relationship,” Harley hummed and nodded.

Riley nodded and smiled.

“Never change,” Cassie chuckled.

The girls both looked at Cassie.

“Spoilers.” Cassie waved her hand, quoting her boyfriend.

Riley shook her head and rolled her eyes. Aloysia gave Cassie a look.

“Well, are you three staying?” Selina asked the girls, pouring herself another glass of wine, and one for Harley.

“Why not? I already informed the rest of everyone on patrol the information needed.” Cassie removed her mask and rubbed her eyes, blinking. Man she needed to make an new mask, her Papi had the right idea wearing a helmet.

Selina nodded and started to reach for another wine glass.

“They’re too young to drink,” Harley told her friend, sitting down with her own glass.

“Only for another month.” Aloysia rose her hand.

“I trained in the League of Shadows, and killed before.” Cassie undid her hair tie and put it around her wrist.

“I have very little to lose,” Riley piped up. “Plus it’s not like we’re at a bar or driving.”

Pamela studied the three then glanced between Selina and Harley. Selina looked like she couldn’t care less what they decided on and Harley looked reluctant before she nodded slowly. Pamela nodded and went to get three more wine glasses.

“Just don’t tell Batsy,” Harley said.

“I choose life thanks.” Cassie joked and sat down with her friends, explaining what was up to Dick before turning off and taking out her comm.

Aloysia nodded. “Let’s not tell Jay either.”

Cassie snorted “Papi gave me a taste of my first beer two weeks before ev-” she cut herself off. “Well you know. Don’t tell Dad though he’d flip.”

“Only a little,” Riley mumbled sarcastically. Cassie bumped shoulders with her with a laugh.

Pamela returned with the glasses and poured the girls each some wine.

“Thanks Aunt Pamela.” Cassie smiled.

“Thanks mom,” the other two said together.

Pamela nodded. “If anyone asks where you got wine, I’ve never met you in this time.”

“No one will find out,” Cassie reassured.

“We grew up in Arkham City, we know how it goes,” Aloysia promised.

The three sirens all looked at the girls curiously. “Arkham City?”

“Arkham Asylum closes down in 15 years, and Arkham City was built in its place. Some scandal about almost causing a woman to miscarriage.” Riley shrugged.

Aloysia glanced at Cassie.

Cassie glanced back. Neither wanted to explain the time versus her age to Riley.

“That poor thing,” Harley cooed sadly.

“Arkham City is run by villains and built for villains so it's not too bad, I’ve got quite the fearsome reputation thanks to you and Joker.”

“Has one of the three of us killed him yet in the future?” Pamela asked with a scowl.

“I keep trying but the bastard keeps recovering.” Riley scowled.

“What all have you tried?” Selina asked.

“Bombs, explosions, my bat.” Riley started listing off increasing ridiculous ways, including dropping a piano on him.

“At least you’re naturally immune to Joker Venom,” Aloysia pointed out.

Selina looked even more interested at that. “Is that so?”

“We have the same blood disease.” Riley explained. ”And although inconvenient as all hell, it’s blood with this disease that is the activating agent, we’re not sure how but it also means I and the Joker are both immune.”

Pamela and Selina both turned to Harley and gave her an exasperated expression.

“Hey! I can’t help it,” Harley huffed. “He played with my brain and it’s hard to break that kinda control, especially around him.”

“You managed to in the future, just…” Riley messed with her eyepatch. “Under extreme conditions.”

Harley frowned. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“It’s fine… Besides, it’s half my fault. I basically worshipped him when I was younger. Until this happened, I mean…” She pointed to her eyepatch this time.

“It was not your fault, kiddo. There is no excuse to hurt a kid. None.”

Riley gave a startled laugh. “Sorry, you just… Sound so much like mama…”

“Well, I am her younger and prettier self,” Harley chirped playfully. The girls laughed.

“Still it’s amazing that all the Sirens, past - present? - and future are here together.” Cassie sipped her wine.

“You girls are the Sirens in the future?” Pamela asked.

“Yep! Sirens 2.0!” Aloysia hummed.

The Sirens of present all nodded, though Selina looked a little… Disappointed.

“What’s up Grandma Selina?” Cassie turned to her grandmother, frowning.

Selina swired the wine in her glass and sighed. “It’s nothing, kid. Just… I don’t have kids?”

“Grandpa Bruce has plenty one even becomes your sidekick before becoming Catman once you technically retire,” Cassie explained.

Selina’s head snapped up. “Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne? The richest bachelor in Gotham?”

“Yep!” Cassie nodded, then glanced at her friends. “Should we tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Pamela asked while Selina worked on processing how lucky she was to land such a catch.

“Selina, what do you feel towards Batman?” Cassie asked instead.

“Cute ass, but too… Too much of a stick in the mud. That boy has got to learn to have a little more fun.”

“That’s Bruce Wayne,” Riley giggled.

Selina rose an eyebrow. “There no way that spoilt rich boy is Batman. None.”

“I’m Cassandra Todd-Harper.” Cassie rose her hand. “And yeah, he’s Batman.”

“I’ve seen Batman and Wayne together before,” Harley piped up helpfully, despite already being in on the secret as she had been living at the manor while Riley was still really sick.

“Exactly,” Selina hummed.

“Harley, you’re in on it, why are you like this?” Cassie frowned.

“Cause it’s fun! Just look at ‘Lina’s face! She’s so confused,” Harley giggled.

“We wear each other’s costumes to help protect our secret identities,” Cassie explained.

Pamela nodded. “Ah, that makes sense.”

“Wait, so I end up with a hero?” Selina asked. “Ew.”

“He’s not all bad.” Cassie shrugged.

“He’s the good guy though.”

Cassie rose a brow. “Techncially, so are us three.”

“Stop complaining, Selina. Everyone knows you like him,” Pamela sighed. “Just last month when we had our last girl’s night, you were saying how hot Bruce looked.”’

Selina blushed. “Why are you like this?”

“Trust me, you guys are great together in the future.”

Harley giggled and swung her legs. “That’s not all she was sayin’.”

“Oh?” Riley smirked in interest.

Harley grinned and winked. “Oh, just some stuff about how form fitting Batsy’s suit is and - mm!” She was cut off by Selina clasping her hand over her mouth.

“Harley!” the cat burglar yelped indignantly.

The girls laugh.

“Ah, so what she says in the future.” Aloysia mused.

Riley nodded. “Pretty much.”

Selina groaned and covered her face. “You’re all awful…”

“Just buy Damian five cats, he’ll be Catlad for you.” Cassie shrugged.

“Who?” Pamela and Selina both asked.

“Damian Wayne, the only blood related out of all of Bruce’s kid. Talia Al Ghul drugged him and somehow got his DNA no one knows how or when.” Cassie shrugged.

“I keep forgetting that Wayne has like, 100 kids…” Pamela mused.

“Well, papi, Uncle Dick, Uncle Tim, Uncle Damian, Aunt Stephanie, and Aunt Cass.” Cassie shrugged.

“Wait, so I gave my technical future granddaughter wine under 21?”

“Family doesn't end in blood so just future granddaughter, and I’ve literally killed before. This is the least of your problems.” Cassie rolled her eyes.

“Right on,” Selina muttered.

“Don’t worry, everyone loves you,” Cassie chuckled. “We’re a huge ass family, I couldn’t imagine having a small family. You have so many grandkids too,” she admitted.

“Yeah?” Selina asked.

Cassie nodded and went through the list of everyone. Pamela and Selina just stared at her. Harley had met most of them already and thus, wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

“Yeah, our family is huge,” Cassie chuckled.

“Just a smidge,” Aloysia chuckled.

“How do you guys stand having such a small family?” Cassie asked her friends curiously.

“We’re always at your place or our respective girlfriend’s,” Riley hummed. “Or the manor. And most of the rogues are family too.”

“Fair.” Cassie nodded. “I like the rouges, they’re fun.”

“Uncle Eddie was the best babysitter when I was little,” Riley hummed.

“Same,” the other two said.

“Eddie is a good man,” Pamela agreed.

“The best!” Riley beamed.

Harley glanced over at the time and hummed. “You girls should head back soon. Don’t want Batsy to get worried.”

“They know we’re here.” Cassie reassured, but nodded. “But, yeah, my boyfriend is a worrywart.”

“We’re not going anywhere for awhile. Y’all can come back to visit,” Harley promised.

”Alright.” Riley hugged both her mothers, followed by Aloysia. Cassie awkwardly hugged her grandmother before all three left.

“Well, that was interesting,” Selina mused once the girls were gone.

“Agreed.” Pamela nodded.

“So, you were saying how cute Batsy’s butt is in his new suit?” Harley asked Selina with a cheeky grin.

“I hate you,” Selina huffed. “But yes, amazingly cute.”

-

“Any word from Freeze?” Cassie asked as she, Riley, and Aloysia entered the Batcave.

“Hey,” Rory greeted. “Grandpa Bruce said that he was talking to him but I haven’t heard anything in a while.”

“Alright.” Cassie nodded and went over, looking at the computer.

“You girls have fun?” Rory asked curiously.

“Yep!” Riley beamed.

He nodded and smiled. “That’s good.”

“It was nice seeing Plant mom again.” Aloysia nodded.

“Grandma’s Selina’s face when she found out I’m her granddaughter was pretty cool.” Cassie grinned.

“And when she found out that she marries Bruce,” Aloysia chuckled.

“Definitely.” Riley giggled.

“I bet it was funny,” Rory chuckled. “Grandpa Bruce’s reaction was pretty funny as well.”

The girls nodded. Soon, Bruce and the others came back as well.

“Hey Honeysuckle,” Aloysia greeted, kissing Clarice gently.

“Hey Aloy.” Clarice kissed her back.

“Did you have fun?”

“Patrol was fun, yes.” Clarice nodded.”How about you?”

“It was good. We spend time with Plant mom, Doctor mom and aunt Selina,” she answered.

“I like the wine you drank, gotta ask Harley about that,” Clarice hummed.

“She said it was plant mom’s favorite.”

Clarice nodded and grinned over at where Cassie was not-so-subtly trying to avoid kissing Bart. “She’s so busted.”

Aloysia chuckled and nodded. “Let’s slip away before he freaks out, hm?”

“Mm…” Clarice lead the way out of the cave.

“How was the rest of your patrol?” Cassie asked her boyfriend.

“It was fine,” Bart answered, pouting at his girlfriend.

“Girl’s night was fun.” Cassie did her best to ignore his pout. She couldn't resist forever though and eventually kissed him gently.

Most of the teens who hadn’t already slipped off to bed all looked over as Bart reacted.

“Bart it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s a huge deal! Why were you drinking?” Bart asked/demanded.

“You were drinking and didn’t share? Rude,” Quinn chirped from nearby.

“Sorry, you weren’t there!” Cassie called back.

“Cassie, you're 18!”

“I've killed people, Bart.”

“But drinking underage is illegal!”

“So is killing people.” Cassie shrugged.

Bart was silent for a moment. “Is it bad that I keep forgetting that?”

“I mean, you’re my boyfriend, so probs not?”

“I would suggest no mentioning the drinking again in the next… Three minutes? Uncle Roy and Uncle Jason just said they’re on their way back,” Rory told the pair.

“Alright.” Cassie nodded and turned to Bart. “My room?” They could listen to music in peace.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Close the door this time,” Lian commented with a smirk.

Cassie blushed and Bart picked her up and the two raced off. Lian chuckled and went to her own bedroom.

-

“Hey Rory,” Jason waved as he came into the cave.

“Hi uncle Jason,” Rory greeted with a bright smile.

“How’s everyone?” he asked as he approached.

“Good. Everyone except uncle Tim and uncle Connor are back now.”

Jason nodded with a chuckle. “20 bucks they found a hotel.”

“I don’t want to think about that, personally,” Rory admitted. Jason just shrugged.

“I think one of the girls was gonna make pancakes for everyone.”

“Sweet, hear that, Roy?” Jason turned to his boyfriend.

“Race you,” Roy stated, licking his lips. Jason already ran off. Roy raced after him.

-

“Ready to go home?” Jay asked the kids as they all gathered in the Batcave.

They all gave varying forms of confirmation, turning to say their goodbyes to the people they’d been living with and fighting beside for the last three months.

Cassie and Lian hugged their past fathers, along with Nikolas. “Love you guys…”

The pair hugged them back. “It’s been awesome getting to meet you guys,” Roy murmured.

“Agreed.” Jason then turned to his future self. “Take care of them.”

Jay grinned and nodded. “Yeah, of course. Tie down anything breakable when you have Cassie.”

“Hey!” Cassie pouted.

Jay grinned at his youngest before turning to scoop up baby Lian. “You be a good girl for your dads, hm?”

“I will, future Papi!” Lian giggled and kissed his cheek.

Jay smiled and hugged her close before handing her to his past self. Jason smiled and cuddled Lian.

“I guess this is goodbye for now.” Delaney smiled at Cyborg.

He nodded. “Yeah, seems so. You’re a good kid, Del. Don’t forget that.”

“I… I try.” Delaney blushed at the praise and smiled “You are too, Dad, you’re an amazing person.”

He grinned. “Thanks. Any advice you got for me with your ma?”

“She won’t be able to talk at first,” Delaney warned. “Also, she reads body language extremely well, so don’t try hiding anything from her, it won’t work. She likes Chinese food.”

Victor nodded. “Noted.”

“Man, this is so weird, saying goodbye to someone you’re about to see again,” Ryan huffed.

“Technically, you’re not wrong, but we’ve never been your parents and they’ve not been us in 30 years,” Tim pointed out.

“True.” Caleb messed with his Lantern ring.

Connor smiled at the four. “I’m glad we got to meet you, though.”

“Same.” The twins smiled.

Conner grinned, wrapping an arm around his now boyfriend. “I know it’s a lost cause, but try to make sure your dad sleeps?”

“I will, and Ryan as well.” Lyssa promised.

Connor nodded. “Thanks.”

“Be safe…” Caleb murmured and hugged both of them.

“Don’t kill dad yet, Mama.” Riley hugged Harley.

Harley nodded. “I won’t. I will after I have you though.”

“Works for me,” Riley giggled and Aloysia hugged her as well.

“Be good to plantlife.” Pamela smiled and hugged her future daughters.

“Of course, always,” Aloysia promised, hugging her mum back. “You take care of yourself.”

“You too..” Pamela murmured. Riley smiled sadly.

“Man it’ll be nice to see my younger brother.” Rory chuckled.

“Little Levi, right?” Steph asked cheerfully, despite the situation.

“Yep!” Rory nodded with a laugh. “Man, he gets into some mischief.”

“Takes after her mother then,” Barbara stated.

“Yeah…” Rory ran a hand through his hair. “Man… It’s weird seeing you walking…”

Barbara smiled sadly and hugged the boy gently. “I bet…”

Rory hugged back. “I’m seriously gonna miss you… On the upside, holy fuck is Gotham accessible as fuck.”

“Language,” the red head chuckled softly. “You won’t be losing me. You’re just going home to my older self.”

“I know, but it’ll be weird, I won’t be talking to you and watching you fight…” Especially since he suspected all of their parents and grandparents would try and stop them from crime fighting. Rory… Rory wanted to continue helping out though. Even if it’s not for his team.

“I’m sure everything will work out okay.”

“Yeah, I don't know about the rest, but I know Cassie and I will try and continue to do what we do.” Rory chuckled and glanced over at their intrepant leader.

“I have no doubts about that. She’s Jay’s girl.”

“Be good to mom, Dad,” Rosa hugged Garfield.

“Course! She’d probably kill me if I wasn’t,” Garfield laughed, hugging her back tightly.

“More than likely,” Kai joked, hugging him when Rosa pulled away. “At least now I don’t have to worry about being so skinny forever.”

Garfield laughed again and hugged the boy just as tightly as he’d hugged Rosa. “You never know,” he teased. Kai groaned and rubbed his temples after he broke the hug.

“Yeah String bean,” Rosa teased.

“You two behave for future me, yeah?” Garfield asked.

“We’ll try.”

“Jesus, this is so weird,” Clarice chuckled and hugged Clark. “Take care of dad, okay? And set up playdates with Bart’s dad and aunt! They’re about dad’s age.”

Clark nodded. “I’ll talk to Barry and Lois about it.”

Spencer nodded. “Don’t forget to pass the Kent Family glasses to me.” Spencer winked.

The male chuckled at that and ruffled Spencer’s hair. “I won’t.”

“Be good, okay?” Raven hugged her kids. “And Helena, remember to meditate.”

Helena nodded and hugged Raven back tightly. “I will, mama,” she mumbled.

Quinn hugged Dick tightly.

“I’m so proud of both of you,” Dick murmured and pulled away, glancing between them “My future self probably won’t tell you that, but I am. Becoming a hero is not an easy choice.”

“He’s probably gonna freak that we’re putting ourselves in harm’s way,” Quinn mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. “But, thanks dad.”

“I won’t lie, mentally freaking out as well,” Dick chuckled. “But I am proud.”

“Thanks.” Helena ducked her head, smiling. “It’s… Been interesting, and hard at times, but these past few years taught me more about my powers and how to control them then all my years before that combined.”

Raven frowned a little. “I’m sorry I didn’t teach you properly.”

“It’s not that!” Helena reassured quickly. “But… I’ve never been good at suppressing my emotions, I guess I needed the outlet? I’m not really sure how it works, but it just kinda does for me.” Helena shrugged.

Raven nodded and hugged both girls again.

Meanwhile Bart was quickly hugging Flash and Wally. “Man, if you ever need a Speed Scout, just tell me in the future, okay? I’ll send it back to help you.”

Wally grinned and nodded. “Will do.”

“Also, Wally, my Flash, my man, don’t let the others influence you over if it was right to let me be Impulse or not. Trust me, being Impulse is the best thing to ever happen to me.” Bart ducked his head. “Well, besides meeting Cassie, but that was through me being thrown through a wall by a baddie, so I wouldn’t have met her without becoming Impulse so still technically the best thing an-”

Wally just hugged the teen to shut him up. “I won’t let them. Just promise you’ll be careful, mm?”

“As careful as a Speedster.” Bart laughed and hugged back.

Barry ruffled Bart’s hair. “You’ve done a good job.”

“Yeah?” Bart asked nervously, smiling. “Thanks…”

“Mom…” Evie’s tears welled up and she hugged Melody. “I… I’m going to miss you so much!” It wasn’t fair! Everyone else was going to get to see who they were leaving behind!

Melody hugged her back tightly. “It’ll be okay,” she murmured. “Promise. You know what they say about loved ones never truly leaving you.”

“I know, I just…” Evie reluctantly broke the hug and wiped her eyes. Jacob just silently hugged his mother, not saying anything. Damian tilted his head at his kids.

Melody hugged Jacob back immediately. “One day, it’s not going to hurt as much. One day, you’ll be able to look back at the time we had both now and in the future for me, and the past for you two, and you’ll be able to smile at the good times.”

“Yeah?” Jacob broke the hug as Evie hugged Damian briefly. “I hope so…”

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”


End file.
